Inheritence Book I Destiny
by jman007
Summary: What if Brom and Selene moved to Carvahal raising Murtagh, Eragon, and Roran together as a family...And Murtagh discovers the truth...Eragon finds the Egg and Roran is hunted for unknown reasons...please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Inheritence Book I

Destiny

Prologue

History

Part 1. Morzan and Selena

Part 2. Brom and Jeod

Chapters

1\. Eragon

2\. The Traders

3\. Roran

4\. Revelation

5\. Runaway

6\. Son of Morzan

7\. Thorn

8\. Shade of Fear

9\. Discovery

10\. Visitors

11\. Betrayal

Part 1. The Red Rider

Part 2. Swords of Fate

12\. A Man Named Turnac

13\. Saphira

14\. Teirm

Part 1. Jeod Longshanks

Part 2. The Witch and the Werecat

15\. The Razac

16\. Durza

17\. The Hadarac Desert

18\. The Beor Mountains

19\. The Black Hand

Part 1. My Name is Arya

Part 2. Tuvenir's Nector

20\. Clash of Wills

21\. A Question of Trust

22\. Ajihad

23\. The Glory of Tronjheim

Part 1. The Blessing

Part 2. King Hrothgar

24\. The Ancient Language

25\. Shadows of the Empire

Part 1. War Comes

Part 2. Horde of the Urgals

26\. Shadeslayer

27\. Tomb of Diamond

Prologue

History

Part 1. Morzan and Selena

Brom had struck again killing the governor of Narda and as usual Morzan was sent to hunt for Brom. Seventy-eight years had passed since the wrydfel. There were only five members of the forsworn left as Baben died trying to protect the governor. His dragon went mad without Baben to control the beast so it had to be killed. It was Morzan who slew the poor animal for that all he was.

Morzan was in Ceunon as the last reliable report placed Brom in the city. Morzan walked up the street with his red cape billowing. He entered an inn called the Twin Oaks, it was full of boisterous people, but when Morzan entered, it grew extremely quiet. He walked up to the bar, his heavy boots was the only sound being made now.

"A bottle of wine bar keep…" He looked around the room, "and a free round of drinks on the house…" The people cheered as the bartender hustled to have the orders filled. He personally brought Morzan a bottle. "I don't need a glass…"

'Yes my lord…"

He pulled a scroll from his belt, "Did this man rent a room here…"

The bartender swallowed hard, "Yes sir… He paid in gold… Um Two men… if you want to call them that are upstairs already…"

Morzan grunted and went up the stairs two at a time, eight soldiers were standing in the hall as someone was rooting through the roorm. 'You may leave…" The soldiers saluted and scurried off, when Morzan entered the roon two Razac were there. Their parents had been killed by Brom and Arya.

They clicked as they turned to face him hands dropping to their swords. "Morzan…"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Galbatorix said to hunt the dragonlessss rider… so we will…"

Morzan walked around the room, "Did you find anything?"

"Only his smell…"

After a throrough search Morzan walked back down to the common room and looked out over the sea of people. He was about to keep walking when the crowd parted and Morzan gasped. Sitting in the corner was a dark haired woman being harrased by three soldiers. What caught Morzan's attention was the fact the woman looked like his long lost love Selena. He hadn't thought of his beloved in decades.

Thoughts of conspiracy raced through his mind, as he considered the possibility that Brom transmutted this woman to look like his Selena. He reached his mind out and touched her mind. She flinched when he touched her and Morzan withdrew, from that brief contact he could tell she couldn't use magic nor was she trained in blocking people from her mind. She had the potential to master mind touch. Drawn to her Morzan made his way across the room, when he got close the soldiers made a quiet exit.

"What is your name woman…"

She looked up into his eyes and without a hint of fear, she said; "Selena…" He gasped and reach out to her mind to check again if she was under some type of spell. She wasn't, "What are you looking for?" She asked rubbing her temples.

"I cry your pardon… May I join you?"

"Yes…"

He looked at her in wonder; the resemblance was astounding. "Do you know who I am…"

"You are Morzan… One of the forsworn…"

'Where are you from?"

"A small village in Palancar Valley…"

He laughed, "I am sorry… It is well known that all the people from that region are descendents of Old King Palancar…"

She smiled, "I thought they called him Palancar the Mad…"

He smiled, "That they did…" He waved at the bar keep for his wine and two glasses. "So let me guess farm girl left home to see the world…"

"Something like that… My family wished me to marry a man I didn't love… So I left…"

"What was the man's name…"

She sighed, "Sloan…" She said the name as if someone forced her to eat sawdust.

"I admire your courage… Not too many women would have the heart to leave their home like that…" He said as the bartender bought the wine and the glasses. "Have you eaten?"

She sighed, "Not yet… I was hoping to find work as a cook…"

"Bar keep bring us a spread of your finest food…" Morzan removed a coin bag from his belt and gave the man ten gold crowns.

They drank, ate, and talked about politics of court, beliefs and why Selena didn't want to marry the man Sloan.

"This Sloan sounds like a boar of a man…"

She laughed, "Boar is too good of an animal… Maybe weazle describes him better…" Selena said chuckling.

"Did you leave before or after the wedding negotiations…"

"I left while he was making an overture to my brother… Our parents are dead and they had betrothed me to Sloan when I was just five years old … I was afraid my brother would say yes…"

She yawned, 'Come with me I will have a room prepared for you in the palace…"

She could hardly refuse as Selena was deeply attracted to Morzan and at the same time she was afraid of what he wanted in return for his kindness. They walked up the street laughing and talking, it rreminded him of Selena and how forward she was even as a rider. As they made their way to the palace they stopped in talor to have Selena fitted for some new clothes.

"I can't…"

He placed a finger over her lips, "A beauty like you should have the best…"

She pulled him aside and said so that only he could hear her, "I am not that kind of girl…"

Morzan threw back his head and laughed, "I find you charming and alluring even if you are a bit green and naïve… Believe me when I say that I can have any woman I wished in the Kings court and it wouldn't cost me a talent…"

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't know whether to slap you or leave you where you stand…"

"I like feisty women… so slap me…"

She bit her lip and quick as flash of lightening she struck him, then he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Selena had never been kissed she staggered and Morzan helped her to sit.

After they made their purchases they continued on to the palace. It was night time and many people were bedding down for the night. Morzan escorted her to a large suit, when she entered the room he bolted the door.

"Please don't…" She said as he crossed the floor and stood in front of her.

'Why are you afraid?"

"Yes… I have never been with a man before…"

"I have been with many women, but you are the first to make me feel like this in a long time… I like this feeling and I want you in my bed and at my side… everywhere I go… I want you there…" He caressed her face ad stroked her hair.

"If you want e to leave then say so…"

She hesitated and didn't resist the touch of his hands in private places. She reached up and kissed him and their love affair began that night.

She ran her fingure across a scar on his chest, "How did you get this one…"

He smiled taking her hand and kissing it, "My old friend Brom… He gave me that with my own sword no less…"

"Some friend I would hate to see your enemies…"

Morzan laughed in his booming voice, "Most of my enemies are dead... As for Brom... He and I were friends… When I joined Galbatorix…" He hesitated, "His dragon died at my hands… and ever since he has hated me… One day we will face each other… I will kil him or he will kill me…"

"Who was she?" Selena asked changing the conversation.

He looked at her, but Selena kept her eyes down. 'She who?"

"The woman you were making love too just now… At dinner you looked at me as if I was some long lost love… and at times when we were wrapped up in each other you had a distant look…"

Morzan sighed and sat up in bed, then he turned and looked at Selena. "You have a keen mind… Like you her name was Selena… You look just like her… She was a rider and like my dragon hers was red… my dragon is male and hers was female… Our dragons were mates and we were lovers... She was killed by a dragon's whose mind was under the control of dark wizard... It has been many decades since I thought of her. When I saw you... I thought you were a spy sent by Brom and he made you look like Selena to torment me..."

"So why did you join the forsworn..."

He kissed her on the cheek, "That is a story for another time..." They lay in each others arms until they both fell asleep.

The next day Morzan took Selena to the dragon hold after they ate breakfast in her suit. A red dragon lay with his head on a bed of hay, but when Morzan entered the dragon hold he sat up switching his tail. When the dragon saw Selena he sniffed the air and stuck out his tongue licking her. she responded by scratching his jaw.

"He is the most magnificent creature I have ever seen..."

"He likes you..."

"What is his name..." When Morzan didn't answer she turned to find him sitting on an overturned bucket with his face in his hands. She cautiously walked up to him and raised his head by his chin. Morzans eyes streamed rivers of tears.

"His name was taken from him..."

"I don't understand..."

He stood up and turned his back to her, "After the forsworn defeated the order the wild dragons gathered together... they used their power to curse the forsworn dragons... It is called the banishing of the names... You see dragons can talk with their minds like you can with your mouth..." He sighed at the expression on her face and walked up to Selena placing his hands on her head. With his mind Morzan showed Selena every thought and word his dragon ever shared with him. "Now do you understand..."

"I do... So why noy give him a new name..."

Morzan sighed, "Try it..."

She looked at the dragon which was rubbing its snout against her sleeve. She beamed, "I know..." Selena could see the name in her mind very clearly, but when she tried to voice it the words were snatched from her mouth and mind by some unseen force. "I name you..." Puzzled she tried to remember the name and chose a new one. "Okay I name you..."

"See what I mean..."

The next day Selena screamed at the top of her lungs riding behind Morzan on his dragon. Her hair whipped in the wind as she rode behind him. She screamed louder when Morzan had the red dragon turn upside down. she showed no fear and pointed her hands down to the ground. When they arrived at his fortress Morzan ordered his servants to attend to her every need.

"Tell me about the riders... The forsworn... Tell me everything..."

He smiled and told Selena how the dragon wars started with a terrible mistake on the part of an elf and an elf named Eragon. "Eragon... That is a beautiful name..."

"And one that has never been bestowed upon a human and one hardly ever used by the elves..."

He told her how the riders were started of their leaders and all their accomplishments. Then

He told the tale of how he and Brom became friends and Galbatorix's rise to power. Then he described the forsworn and why each of the swore to Galbatorix. His word were eloquent and Selena was enchanted by the promises of the return of the riders and riches that would flow throughout Alagaesia.

"And you can be apart of it all Selena… You can help…"

"How?" She asked in excitement.

The answer to her question came the next morning as Morzan began teaching Selena how to use various weapons like the rapier, the hand crossbow, daggers, and throwing darts. He also taught her hand to hand combat and how to take down men bigger and stronger than her. Selena became adapt at breaking into peoples minds, so much so that she often gave Morzan a headache after a mind duel. She learned rudimentary magic and the basics of casting spells. After eight months of intense training Selena could speak the ancient language fluently, manipulate fire, light, heat, water without tiring herself too much. She could also kill using eight of the twelve words of death Morzan taught her. Selena was also an uncanny swordswoman and very athletic.

One morning she met him in the courtyard with twelve of his best swordsman. "I have ordered them to kill you… Defend yourself… If you can…"

Before the men could surround her Selena reached into their minds and healed them of all their fears, doubts, and worries. A complete feeling of peace and calm came over them. As they stood staring like a bunch of moonstruck ninnies in love, Selena took her sword and slit their throats.

Morzan was clapping his hands, "Well done…"

She threw the sword and it buried itself in the door to the courtyard, "What have you made me…"

He smiled, "A weapon… My weapon…" In a kinder voice he said; "The forsworn would use you to get to me… There are only five of us left… and one is always trying to best the other…"

"You said that you were Galbatorix's favorite…"

"I am, but still you must be able to defend yourself…"

The day finally came when Morzan took Selena to Galbatorix's court. All the men of court became enamoured with her beauty and charms. Especially the three remaining males of the forsworn, Wealer tried to breach Selena's mind, he received a splitting headache for his foolishness.

"You trained the winch well Morzan…" He said rubbing the side of his head.

Galbatorix pulled Morzan aside, "I consider you my only friend… So I say this to you… Get rid of that woman… She will only cause you grief… Remember Melina…"

Morzan smiled, "I do… She will be bate to draw Brom out…"

Galbatorix raised an eyebrow, "I see, but do you trust her…"

"I trust the love she has for me, because it has blinded her… and she is good in bed..."

"She bares a striking resemblence to a long dead rider…"

"Yes then there is that…"

Galbatorix placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have a mission for you my friend… There are traitors in the house of Belatona… Find them and destroy them…"

The mission Galbatorix gave Morzan became Selena's mission. She traveled across the land disguised as the daughter of the earl of kan. Transmutation was beyond Selena's abilities, so her spell gave the illusion of a young woman in her early teens. To make the sceme look real she traveled with twenty hired soldiers and an entourage of servants. They all knew there parts and had sworn in the ancient language to help Selena pull it off. Once in Belatona Xastell introduced her to high society of Belatona. Xastell was aware of her true identity and helped her pull off her masquerade. It took two days but Selena found the traitor, a man by the name of Garth. He was a spy for the Varden and had been trained by Brom. He was the son of a nobleman from King Abernost's court trying to do his part in order to resist Galbatorix.

The moon cast a pale light over the city of Belatona and the only people up during that time was the city guard, thieves, and Selena. She was in her suit dressing in a black and brown suit fit for an assassin. She wore leggings like a man, with bracers over her lower legs. Studded arm bands over her wrists. A leather sleevless vest with a hood covered a browm shirt and a black scarf covered her mouth and nose. Her rapier was strapped across her back a dagger hidden in her guantlet. A small hand crossbow was dangling from her hip. Thusly dressed she climbed out of the window a thousand feet in the air. The studded belt on her waist was given to her by Morzan and the jewel contained a vast amount of energy she could draw from. Like a cat she leapt from roof to roof drawn to the magical mark she left on Garth so that she could follow him no matter where he went.

The spell Selena marked Garth with brought her to a warehouse on the east side of Belatona used to store grain. The barn was owned by Garth. Garth was making plans with eight other men to assassinate King Xastell. Selena listened from fifty feet in the air crouched on a bean like a bird. She couldn't tell if any of them could use magic, but it didn't matter because Morzan taught her one of the secret wards used by the forsworn. She closed her eyes and jumped down from her perch drawing her sword. Blood splattered across her vest and face as she decapitated one of the men. Two men charged her, but Selena was too fast for them, as she clipped the legs of one man and rolled on the ground stabbing the second. From her back Selena jumped to her feet and leapt up again onto the neck and shoulders of the third man. She broke his neck with her knees. Garth tried to run, but Selena used her crossbow and shot him in the knee. That is when she was tackled by a large burly man who snatched her hood and scarf off.

He gasped, "It's a woman!"

She smiled, _"Thrysta Vodhr…" _She yelled.

A blast of air lifted him off her and slammed him into the ceiling breaking the beam and his back. As he was coming back down Selena rolled out of the way and hit the floor head first. The three remaining men tried to kill her, but within the span of nine minutes all three lay dead at her feet. Selena walked up to Garth and kicked him so that he was now lying on his back. She bent down and grabbed the man by his neck. His face twisted because despite her petite size Selena hoisted him into the air and from his mind she took all the information he had about Brom and the Varden. Then she broke his neck and dropped the body. With the success of her first mission Selena quickly gained a reputation and was known as the black hand. A mountain of bodies piled up with every mission Morzan sent her on.

It was said of the black hand;

Whereever the Hand of Morzan went death was sure to follow…

Many years passed like this then Morzan noticed something strange about Selena, "Are you ill… Has someoe poisoned you?"

She wiped her mouth after throwing up, "I think I am pregnant…"

Morzan's face twisted as he placed his hand on her stomach and reached out with his mind. He felt Selena's radiant life force dwarfing a smaller one that was undifined. He snatched her by the arm and took her to a secret passageway only used by him and Galbatorix. The entered the dragon hold and he whisked her off to his fortress. As soon as he got there, Morzan placed down powerful wards over his castle, then he assigned his most trusted servants to attend to Selena. Nine months later she gave birth to a son she named Murtagh.

"My Lord…" A terrified man entered his study.

'What is it…"

He swallowed hard, "Galbatorix is here…"

They met in private in Morzan's thrown room, Galbatorix sat on Morzan's thrown, "I here congradulations are in order… You are a father…"

He sneered, "Yes…"

"If the others find out…" Galbatorix smiled, "You have always been my favorite my friend… I will ensure that they never learn of his existence…"

"Brom we can't lose you…" Arya said.

"I agree with Arya…" Ajihad said. Ajihad was second in command to Danor who was the present leader of the Varden. They were in Aberon, Danor was in Tronjheim preparing for an ambush of one of the forsworn. Glenwig and Faolin had gone back to Ellesmera to secure a supply of Tunvenar's Nector for the Varden.

"Only I can hunt down this Black Hand… Morzan is using this person to try and draw me out…"

"Then maybe I can come with you…" Arya said.

Brom placed a hand on her shoulder, "No I need you to return to Tronjheim, both you and Ajihad to help Danor with his plan…"

"How long will you be gone…" Ajihad asked.

"I don't know years maybe… This Black Hand is very illusive…"

Brom traveled for the next two searching, mainly to throw Morzan off. He had every intention of spying out Morzan's fortress. During the three years of his travels Brom received word that Ajihad almost killed Durza, Danor was dead, and the Varden had succeeded in killing Wealer. Brom spent six months spying on Morzan's fortress looking for a weakness in his wards. He found several and learned that the black hand was a women who visited the fortress every six months. Brom left the fortress and spent the next three months plotting to poison Bella's dragon. In the fourth month he succeeded in killing the dragon and made his way up the boat to Teirm. From Teirm Brom made his way to Morzan's fortress just as the Black Hand returned. He snuck into the fortress disguised as a gardener.

Selena spent as much time as she could with her son Murtagh, who nearly died when Morzan threw his sword at him. The boys back was laid open, but a healer was able to save his life. Selena was a mission at the time. It was night and she was in her garden planting her favorite flowers. She was wearing her assassin's clothes with her hood down. Selena smiled to herself sensing the man she knew would come for her one day.

"Hello Brom… I was wondering when you would show up…" Selena was on her knees and stood up to face Brom. When she turned to face him, Brom gasped taken by her beauty. 'So are we going to kill me or not…"

"You look like…"

"The Rider Selena… The one Morzan loved…"

"He told you…"

"Yes… He told me many things…" She took a step towards Brom. Selena turned her head to the side, "Did you love her as well…"

"As a friend… You are more beautiful than she was…" They both still had their swords in hand.

"Do you know what it is to be compared to someone long dead… and told you will never measure up and to be used…"

"I know what it is to be used by Morzan…"

She howled after placing a spell up so that no one could hear them talk or fight. She charged Brom swinging left then right. She leapt into the air spinning around with her blade horizontal to her breasts. Selena landed trying to force Brom to kill her, but Brom remained on the defensive. They locked swords and stared at each other.

"Maybe if I kill you Morzan will love me again…" She managed to scratch him on the cheek, Brom snarled and swept her feet from under her. He pinned her to the ground and stared into her eyes. "So finish it… Just swear to me you will spare my son…"

Brom dropped the sword and kissed Selena, she pushed him away and slapped him. They stared at each other again and they kissed with more intensity. An hour later they were in a suit lying in each other's arms "Forgive me… It has been a while…"

"Morzan hasn't touched me like that in a while and when he does he is drunk…"

"We could kill him and his blasted dragon… Run away together… I know a place no one would ever find us…"

"There is no place in the world we could hide from Galbatorix… His power is growing and it knows no limit…"

Brom sat up and looked at her, "I love you and through you your son… run away with me…"

She sighed, "I can't… but I can help you by giving you information about Galbatorix… Where his servants are vulnerable… When Morzan is drunk he talks in his sleep…"

Brom laughed, "Let us talk of more pleasant things… Where are you from…"

Brom and Selena's affair was a passionate one and Selena helped Brom and the Varden whenever she could. When Morzan wanted intimacy she would slip something into his drink in order to make him think they had. Things went on like this for a good while, Brom and Selena would sometimes meet up to be with each other when they were on a mission or they would meet in Morzan's castle.

It was midnight Morzan and Selena were in Urubaen. Selena was awakened by a voice in her head. The voice was calling to her and telling her to come to the throne room. Fear gripped her as she thought it was Galbatorix. ("Do not fear no one will discover you I have seen to that…")

When Selena entered the thrown room the black dragon Shruiken was standing at the bottom of the stares to Galbatorix's thrown. Smoke was streaming from his nostrils, ("We have never had the time to speak Black Hand… I am Shruiken…")

Selena was nervous and forgot she could speak with her mind. "Um… we are well met…" Selena said bowing.

("You are safe and we can talk freely… I have placed everyone including Galbatorix in a deep sleep…")

"What do you want?"

"I want many things… Most of all my freedom… That will never happen… I will die or become an abomination if he dies… I asked you here Black Hand because I have no love for Galbatorix… At times I can resist him and ignore his madness like now… I know about you and the dragonless rider… The next time you are with him tell him that Galbatorix has three dragon eggs in his possession… Tell him that he must try to steal them… Do you know the tests the riders of old used to see if someone had the gift to touch an egg…"

Selena was breathing heavy shocked at the fact that Galbatorix's own dragon was betraying him. "Yes… Um… Morzan used a few on me…"

("Galbatorix's servants are sneaking hopefuls into his palace to touch the eggs… You must tell Brom to destroy these hopefuls… Go now Black Hand… We shall not speak again you and I…")

"I have something to tell you…" Selena said to Brom the next time they were together, it would be the last time they were together. She told him about the eggs and the hopefuls chosen to touch Galbatorix's eggs.

"I have a mission for you…" Morzan said. Selena had been sick before he arrived and she realized that she was pregnant again and since it had been a while since she had been intimate with Morzan the child was Brom's. When Morzan said he had a mission for her she immediately had the idea that she could hide her second son from Galbatorix and Morzan. ("If Brom managed to kill Morzan then she would run away with Brom and my son.")

"I shall leave immediately…" She said after he told her what the mission was.

Part 2. Brom and Jeod

Brom couldn't believe it when Selena told him about the dragon eggs; his every thought now was to steal them from Galbatorix. The first thing he did was send a message to Ajihad the current leader of the Varden, then he gathered his best spies and assassins to train them in killing potential hopefuls. It took one week and that is when Brom received a message from his friend about a man named Jeod.

Brom traveled to Teirm and it was a man named Farrius who introduced Brom to Jeod. Jeod was a well educated man tall and slim with a bit of a hard edge to him.

They stood over a round table with the plans to the city of what was Ilirea and now being called Urubaen. "Where did you get this…" Brom asked.

"I am a scholar more or less…" Jeod said, "My father is a shipping merchant anyway… I was clerking for the Lord of Crumwall and stumbled across this scroll… I have always wanted to fight for the Varden…"

Brom smiled rubbing his hands across the scroll, "You will have your chance…"

"Brom we could use this information to assassinate Galbatorix…"

Brom looked at Farrius, "I have something else in mind…" He rolled the scroll up, "Farrius find me Hemarth…"

Farrius sneered, "What do you want with that rat…"

"I have something that needs stealing…"

Farrius and Jeod looked at each other, 'What…"

"Not now… I will tell you when we meet in two months in Dras Leona… Tell Hemarth the job pays fifty thousand crowns…" The jaws of the two men dropped.

That day they left, Farrius to seek out the thief Hemarth and Brom took Jeod to meet with the Varden in Aberon. As they traveled Brom and Jeod became good friends, because they had a lot in common. When they reached Aberon Brom introduced Jeod to Ajihad, Arya, King Larkin, and a dwarf named Hurmese of the Dugrimst Ingeitum.

"My friends… Jeod here has discovered a secret passage into Urubaen… I have some news that will level the playing field with Galbatorix… I and many of you believed that there were no more dragon eggs left in Alagaesia… We all were wrong… Galbatorix has three eggs in his possession… Hidden in the treasury… I will hire a thief to steal the eggs right from under his nose…"

No one couldn't believe it especially Arya, but it was Hurmese who said; "Do we really want another rider… The riders of old failed to stop Galbatorix's rise to power… The Varden has gotten along fine without one and who is to say the eggs will hatch for us… Many of the dwarf clans won't take kindly to this…"

Ajihad looked at the dwarf, "Be that as it may the humans and the elves have more stake in stealing the eggs if possible… How long will it take…"

"I need gold… fifty thousand crowns…"

Ajihad looked at Arya who had yet to say a word, but he knew her mind was racing, "Brom that is no small amount… The Varden's finances aren't what they should be…"

"How soon do you need the gold…" King Larkin asked.

"The sooner the better…"

"I can have it in three days… but I need to be reimbursed with at least half…"

Ajihad ran a hand through his hair, "I think we can manage that…"

"I also need a small band of men to help me transport the money… All must be ready in three days…"

They all agreed and Jeod beamed at the prospect of helping something so monumental happening because of him. Brom was in his room scrying Selena, but to his hurt he could not find her, ("Why are you blocking me…") He thought to himself. That is when a knock came to his door, he opened to find Arya.

'May I speak with you?"

"Of course come in… Would you like something to drink…"

She raised her hand, :No…" She took a seat, "Do you know what this means…"

Brom sighed, "I do…"

"Then you also know that the eggs should go to the elves… Who else can destroy Galbatorix… "

Brom sighed, "Arya…"

"Brom… It was a human who betrayed the oaths made between the three races…"

"I am human as well Arya… Do you condemn me for what Galbatorix has done?"

"No…" She sighed, "When the queen finds out…"

"I know what will happen when Islanzadi finds out… We will deal with that when it comes up…"

"I still need to tell her…"

He nodded, "Do what you must…"

Arya was in her suit when she called to Faolin with her mind, she was able to speak with him because he was hedarth. At first he was happy to feel her mind touch his, but then he felt her worry about something. ("What is wrong he asked…")

She told him about Brom, Jeod and the eggs they were planning to steal from Galbatorix. ("I need you too get this information to the queen…")

Faolin sighed because of the formal way she spoke about her mother, ("I obey Arya Drottningu…")

Six months had passed and Selena walked up a road towards a small village. The village where her brother Garrow still lived. Selena had never told Morzan where she came from and she was grateful for that. Selena had completed her mission and stopped in Therinsford to change clothes and hide a pack she couldn't carry with her. No one in Carvahall knew her as the black hand or her ties to Morzan first and last of the forsworn, for Morzan was the only one left. She walked to the edge of town and looked at the collection of houses that made up the town and the farms that made up the countryside. She smiled because Horst's house was finished, when she left he was building it and Elaine his wife had named their first son Baldor.

She approached the house on the hill and knocked on the door. It was Elaine who answered, when she saw Selena her mouth opened and closed several times before she could find her voice. "Selena… Selena is that you…"

She smiled, "Yes…" Selena wore an expensive gown, with a net of pearls holding her hair up. She had a ring on every finger, but the thing that caught Elaine's attention the most was her swollen stomach. "My brother does he still live in the old house…" Selena asked after they hugged.

"No he bought the farm off the road…"

Selena smiled, "He always wanted that farm… Did he marry Marion…"

"Yes… they married two years ago… They have a son they named Roran…"

"Thank you…" Selena was about to leave, but Elaine stopped her, "Won't you come in…"

"I am sorry… I came to have my child and ask Garrow to raise him then I am leaving…" That news caused Elaine to gasped like a fish out of water. Selena didn't wait for a response and walked off. She had gone two blocks when Sloan stopped her.

"So you are back…" He looked at her stomach, "Played the whore and now your back…"

She raised an eyebrow, "And you are still the same selfish insensitive snake you have always been…"

He sneered and raised his hand to her, but Horst stopped him, "I think you need to leave…"

He jerked his hand away and left, "Thank you…"

"No problem… Elaine was watching and called me… Can I walk you to Garrow's…"

As they walked Horst told her that Sloan married Ismira and that she was two months pregnant. "I feel sorry for Ismira…"

He smiled, "I think he still loves you…"

She hunched her shoulders, "It was not meant to be…"

When Garrow opened the door he was surprised to see her and without question he allowed her to stay until her baby came.

When Brom and Jeod arrived in Dras Leona, Farrius was waiting with Hamerth. They discussed a plan to steal the eggs from Galbatorix. Hamerth agreed , but only after Brom payed him half the gold first. "We will meet you here…" He pointed to an area near Melian, because Brom had a safe house there.

After securing his gold Hamerth set out on his journey on horseback. When he neared the city Hamerth left the road. He found the gate covered tunnel beneath the bush and used acid to eat through the bars. He lit his torch and entered the tunnel, after a mile Hamerth set up some fire powder to collapse the tunnel when he returned. The tunnel came up in the treasury as Jeod indicated, Hamerth searched diligently and found a blue egg. He placed it in his satchel and that is when Graywin entered the treasury with two soldiers. Everyone froze with shock, but Hamerth took out his crossbow and killed one of the soldiers. Graywen ran off as the other soldier drew his sword. Hamerth threw a bottle of seithr oil at the man. He fell to the floor thrashing and down into the tunnel Haamerth went.

Galbatroix burst into the treasury. The green and red eggs were still there, but the blue egg, the female egg was gone. ("Morzan!") He screamed with his mind. Morzan quickly came to urubaen and so did the Razac. It was the Razac who discovered Hamerth's smell and the secret passageway. That is when the hunt began.

"He should be here by now…" Brom said pacing.

Jeod sat calmly in a chair, "My friend you should try to relax." Before Brom could answer a knock came at the door. Jeod opened the door to Farrius.

"I have news from our friend in Urubaen… Morzan and the Razac were summoned to the black citidel… Hamerth has vanished… He didn't meet our people at the rendezvous…"

Brom began to swear, "That two faced snake… I should have taken care of this myself…"

"What do you want me to do…"

Brom sighed and began packing his sack, but he stopped to hand Farrius a note. "That is a map to the location where Hamerth hid the gold I payed him… recover it and return to Aberon… I will make arrangements about the rest of the gold…"

Jeod stood up, "What about me…"

"You are coming with me…"

"How will you find Hamerth?" Farrius asked.

"There are one of two places that weasel could have gone… Neither of which I want to visit, but what will be… will be…"

"I do not like the sound of this…" Jeod said.

Brom smiled, "Let us go we have no time…"

Brom traveled by foot using his ring Aren to quicken their pace. When they stopped to eat Jeod would complain about the unnatural speed at which they traveled. Brom just laughed and said it was necessary especially since Morzan had the advantage of his dragon. After two months of searching, Brom's journey brought him to Gilead. As they approached the city Brom saw Morzan flying into the city.

('So here is where it ends… Either I will kill him or he will kill me…") He looked at Jeod who had a scar on his head from a fight they got in while traveling. Jeod opted to keep the scar as a momento of his adventure. "Listen to me… If we get separated… Just run and don't wait for me… Find a place to hide and then leave when the coast is clear…"

Jeod nodded and then they snuck into the city. Brom could feel Morzan and he allowed him to sense him as well. He also felt Hamerth as well and his terror, as the two companions rounded a corner there was a great roar that preceded a blast of fire from Morzan's red dragon. Brom shoved Jeod to the ground and from the angle of the flames Jeod assumed that Brom had died in the flames. In his mind Jeod felt an urge to run. The dragon turned his burning eyes on him and leapt into the air chasing the man. Just as another blast of fire erupted from his mouth Jeod dived into a well. He could hear the dragon digging around the well, but something drew its attention and all was quiet. Then a soldier came to the well and looked down on Jeod. He smiled pulling a crossbow from his belt and shot the soldier in the head. He climbed up out of the well to see many of the buildings on fire. Jeod tried looking for Brom, but again something in his mind urged him to leave. He removed the armor from a dead soldier, stole a horse, and left Gilead.

Morzan stood over Hamerth as he was on his knees, Morzan slid his sword from his gullet after learning where the thief hid the egg. Morzan made his way to the roof of a building on the east side and there in the chimney was the egg in a leather satchel. When he turned to leave Brom was standing behind him sword drawn and dripping with blood.

"You… Brom knocker… I suppose you were behind this theft…"

He smiled, "That and more, your dragon is dead…"

"You lie…"

Brom shook his head, he had been mimicking the red dragons beast like nature with his mind. When he ended connection Morzan realized that it had been coming from Brom. Morzan dropped the egg drawing Zarroc, he screamed as he charged Brom. Their swords met in mid-air as they danced around each other in a deadly duel. They added punches and kicks to their repartee as they fought, they also wrestled with each others thoughts trying to dominate one another.

Brom punched Morzan in the jaw, but he spun around trying to decapitate Brom, who ducked. Brom came up with uppercut, that caused Morzan to stumble backwards. He managed to correct his stance and leapt at Brom tackling him. They wrestled on the ground and when Brom started to gain the advantage Morzan stuck his legs under Brom and flipped him over. Brom landed on his feet and they charged one another again. They locked swords and stared at each other with all the hate they had for each other.

When they broke the stand off both men were breathing heavy, "Where is she… My Black Hand… Did you kill her…"

Brom froze in disbelief, Morzan didn't know where she was and if that was the case he feared she could have been hurt by one of the Varden. Especially since Brom never told anyone of their affair. Brom couldn't let her disappearance distract him, he needed to defeat Morzan, secure the egg, and find her before it was too late. A thought came to his mind and he said; "You mean Selena…"

Morzan sneered and charged Brom again yelling incoherently. "What have you done to her where is she?" He swung left and right, he flourished his sword and rammed Brom with his shoulder. Brom went into a roll and came up on his feet deflecting an overhead attack. Brom back tracked and smiled, because Morzan was getting careless.

"I don't know where Selena is… Where ever she is I hope she is alright…" Brom watched with delight as Morzan's face twisted in disgust and he could only guess at what conclusions Morzan was coming too. In the ancient language he said; _"Selena and I were lovers… I went to your castle to kill her… but we fell in love… She confided in me how utterly disgusted she had become with you… I hope she is alright… Then she and I can take Murtagh and live our lives in peace… Ellesmera is the perfect place to raise Murtagh at the least he won't become a bloody traitor like his father…"_

It was a dirty thing to do, but it gained Brom the advantage he needed to end their fight quickly. Morzan lost all self control as he charged Brom with reckless abandon. Brom held nothing back in his arsenal of moves. Brom would switch hands, make feints, and spin a pattern of steel around Morzan the likes of which he wasn't ready for. Brom allowed Morzan to knock his sword from his hand and when Morzan thrust forward, Brom grabbed his sword hand and broke his arm. Then he snatched Zarroc from Morzan and stabbed him with his own sword.

"For Vrael…" He yelled, "For Oromis… For the Riders… Now die! _Brisinger!" _Brom stabbed Morzan each time he spoke and then with the word Brisinger he released all the energy in the jewel. Morzan was torn to pieces by the energy from his own sword. Brom fell to his knees panting, "It is over… I have fulfilled my vow…" He picked up the egg and placed it in the satchel, then he retrieved his sword and took the red sheath Zarroc belonged in. Then Brom left, as parts of Gilead was on fire from Morzan's red dragon. Brom hid the egg where Arya could find it then he made all haste to reach Morzan's fortress.

Galbatorix arrived on Shruiken at sunrise, the fires had been put out, but smoke still arose from the city. He found Morzan's dragon dead, the dragon's body had been ripped apart by some powerful spell. Then he found what was left of Morzan, the egg was gone.

Morzan's Fortress

When Brom arrived he was met by Tornac and taken to Selena's private place. "Brom!" They embraced each other. "I have something to tell you…" Selena told Brom of their son Eragon in Carvahal under the care of her brother Garrow. With Tornac's help they prepared to run. They packed as much supplies as they could and loaded them onto a boat. Then they used their magic to alter four people using the energy of Brom's ring then they burned the castle to the ground and sailed up the river to Dauth.

As they sailed away under the invisibility spell Galbatorix could be seen flying towards the city.

"My King!" A soldier yelled running up to Galbatorix. The castle was burned and everyone in the fortress is dead. "I found this on a dead body…"

Galbatorix took the ring and examined it. "Brom's ring…" Then the soldier lead him to a burned body with arrows in it eight of Morzan's most skilled warriors lay around the body.

Meanwhile Brom and Selena sail up the river to Dauth. From Dauth they travel across land to Alberon in disguise. After resting in Alberon they travel to Tronjheim. Brom gained entrance into the city through the king's passage and in private he met with Ajihad, Hrothgar, Queen Islanzadi, and Arya in private. They were happy to see him alive, but unhappy with the fact that he brought Morzan's Hand to Tronjheim. It took a lot of excellent words on Brom's part and the fact that Arya had to scan Selena's mind for treachery before she was accepted. Still Brom sighed as Selena was not aloud in the council chambers. Brom's mood changed when he learned that the egg had been retrieved by Arya.

"Perhaps you can settle a dispute Brom…" Ajihad said.

"There is nothing to discuss…" Islanzadi said in anger, "We elves should be responsible for the egg… You agree Hrothgar with me… that we don't need another Galbatorix…"

Ajihad was just as blunt, "You forget yourself elf queen… It was humans who recovered the egg in the first place…"

"And a human who broke the old alliances…"

The argument went back and forth, threats were made and in the heat of the moment insults as well. Brom had enough and shouted; _"BE STILL…" _When everyone grew quiet he looked at everyone. "I have a solution… Now elves and humans have more stake in the matter of this egg… So a compromise is needed… Arya can serve as egg carrier and protector… The egg will remain here in Tronjheim for one year… During which time the Varden will allow their children to touch the egg… If nothing happens then Arya will take the egg to a designated Elven city where it will remain for year there… Elven children will be allowed to touch it… Whatever happens will happen… but I will teach the person for one year if it does hatch…"

Brom's plan was taken with a grain of salt, but Islanzadi said, "I agree with your plan Brom-Elda but the egg will probable hatch for an elf…" Ajihad rolled his eyes, "That being the case if you die before the egg hatches we elves are free to teach the rider however we see fit… Human or elf…"

Reluctantly Ajihad agreed, "I pray to Guntera that the egg hatches for the elves…" Hrothgar said.

Ajihad stood up, "So be it then…"

"Wait…" Brom said, he asked him to let it stand for everyone to think he was dead. "I have my reasons…" He replied cryptically. After they agreed to contact Brom only if absolutely necessary Brom told them where he could be found. Islanzadi decided to remain in Tronjheim for the first year to see if the egg would hatch. Meanwhile Brom and Selena left in secret to travel to Ellesmera. The Black Hand was only received because of Brom. When Brom reached the city he tried his best to sneak into the city without drawing attention to himself, but it was impossible. News of Morzan's death and the theft of the egg echoed the pinewood city thanks to Islanzadi. All the elves wanted to thank Brom for the great deed he had done and to hear of his adventures.

After a throng of elves Brom finally made it to Oromis' hut and after a proper greeting Brom, Selena, Glaedr, and Oromis sat before Oromis' hut to talk. They stayed a week in Ellesmera before traveling West towards Carvahal.

Chapter 1. Eragon

The first rays of dawn peeked through the closed shutters of a room where a young man by the name of Eragon slept. Just as his eyes popped open the rooster began to crow. He smiled because today he was considered a man. It was his sixteenth birthday, no longer would he have to sit silent in village gatherings, as a man of Carvahal Eragon could give his opinion on matters of importance. And since his parents hadn't betrothed him to anyone in the village he was free to seek the hand of any of the young maidens in the village. Not that he was attracted to any of them.

Eragon sat up and stretched, then he jumps from the bed and opens the door to his room. He slowly walks up the hall toward his elder brother's room. Eragon tip toes to his brother's bed. "Ah man!" Declares Eragon, Murtagh isn't there. He leaves Murtagh's room and sneaks over to his parent's room. When he discovers their empty bed he smiles. Then Eragon makes his way to his cousin Roran's room. Roran's mother and father died two years after Eragon was born and without hesitation Brom and Selena took him in and raised him like he was one of their own.

"Gottcha!" Roran screams when Eragon enters the room.

Roran's eyes bulge as Eragon grabs his arm and flips him over. "Better luck next time!"

"How do you always know?"

Eragon hunches his shoulders as he helps Roran off the floor. "It's a hidden talent of mine…"

They go downstairs, "SURPRISE!" Serenah, Bronn, and Murtagh shout.

"Happy birthday…" Serena says kissing Eragon on the cheek.

"Are we having royal company?" Eragon asks looking at the huge spread on the table. There is boiled eggs, chicken, sourdough biscuits, fish, bacon, fried pan-cakes, milk, butter, juice, honey, caf, fruit and wine.

They sit around the table laughing, talking, and eating. After breakfast Eragon has his first cup of wine. "A toast to my son Eragon…_**Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr."**_

Serena looks disapprovingly at Bronn as the children inquire the meaning of the strange words, "Its…"

"An ancient didium spoken by the Elves when the children of Old King Palancar made peace with them…" Serena said interrupting.

Bronn started rubbing his the sides of his head, "Father are you alright?" Murtagh asked noticing.

"I'm fine!" Their parents always had these strange coded looks and phrases that only the two of them understood. It sometimes drove Murtagh, Roran, and Eragon insane. Eragon once said I swear the two of you can read each other's thoughts.

Serena lead Eragon outside with his eyes closed, "No peeking…"

"Alright open them!" Bronn declared.

Eragon gasped because standing before him was a brilliant white stallion. "Is he for me?"

"After you give him a name…"

"Snow Fire! Eragon said, "His name is Snow Fire!"

"Want to go riding?" Murtagh asked bringing out his grey horse Cadoc, after his mother's father.

Roran looks at Bronn, "Get out of here you hoodlums…" Roran runs to the barn and returns with his brown horse Willow. Serena and Bronn hold each other as the children race off.

"Last one to Carvahal buys candy for the others…" Murtagh yells in the lead followed closely by Roran and Eragon.

"Come on boy show them what you are made of…" Eragon whispers into Snow Fire's ear. They gallop to the path and up the road. Inch by inch Eragon passes Roran first then he closes in on Murtagh and Cadoc. "I got you now big brother…"

"Ha! Why don't sell that mule to the Tanner…"

In response to the insult Eragon urges Snow Fire to run faster and beats his brother and Cadoc to the town entrance. The three young men ride side by side to a merchant store owned by a man named Geller. As they ride many of the children come up to admire Eragon's new Horse.

"What's his name?" A young boy asks.

"His name is Snow Fire…"

Since Roran was the last to enter the town he had to buy taffy candy, candy, apples, and a three small hand pies for the group. After the trio eat up their sweets Roran goes off to find Katrina. Murtagh goes to buy new arrows from the black smith Horst and Eragon visits his friend Radley.

The next day its back to work collecting the harvest for when the Traders came to town. Of all the farms in the valley Eragon's family was the most prosperous. If Bronn wished he could have a seat on the council, but he refused.

"You have been distracted ever since we came back from town…" Eragon said to Roran.

"Well this evening I plan to ask father if I can leave with the Miller Dempton…"

"Why?'

"Because I wish to marry Katrina…"

"You know father can give it to you?"

"I know, but I want to show Sloan that I can earn it by the strength of my back…Not because of who my uncle is…" That night Eragon watched Roran for the slightest inclination that he would ask the question. Roran clears his throat, "Uncle Bronn…Aunt Serena…" The only time Roran referred to them as Aunt and Uncle was when he wanted to talk about something serious. "Dempton was in town today to get some sockets made because he is expanding his mill…I asked him about a job and he said yes…I want the job so that I can marry Katrina…"

Serena and Bronn exchange glances, "Roran we are not poor so…"

"I know but I wish to earn it…Sloan doesn't like this family as is…If I can show him how mature I am and of how serious a mind I have…He will be more willing to cooperate…"

Serena nods looking at Bronn, "It's a good plan…"

"We support you whole heartedly…" Bronn said finishing her sentence. "Have you approached Sloan yet?"

"I will when we go into town to sell our crops…"

"Alright!"

Eragon looks across the table at Murtagh who looks as if he is about to explode, "Alright!"

"Murtagh!" Serena says.

"When I came to you and asked to leave…You told me no!"

"You are the eldest…Your place is here on the farm with your mother and I!"

"Farming is not for me! I want to see the world…I want to travel south and see if the Beor Mountains is as big as they say…"

"Roran is leaving for a reason not to go frolicking up and down the countryside…"

Murtagh jumps up shoving his chair over. "You want me to be like you! Well I am not!"

"I'll go…" Eragon said who usually played referee between his older brother and father.

"No sit I will…" As Serena passes Bronn she kisses him on the cheek. Murtagh is on the proch staring up at the sky. A cold shiver runs through Serena as she watches him, "Murtagh!"

"Its not fair mother! He gives Eragon everything and anything he wants…Roran gets to go to Therinsford…And me…"

"And your father loves you no less than he does Eragon or Roran…He is hardest on you because he expects more that is all…"

"Expects what?" Murtagh asks looking at Serena.

"Greatness…You have it in you to be more…Your destiny will come give it time…"Be patient…" She kisses Murtagh on the cheek and goes back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Traders

"The Traders are late…" Eragon says walking back into the house.

"They will be here…" His father says.

The crops had been harvested and everything was packed and ready for delivery to town. The snow had come three days ago blanketing the countryside and mountains. Parts of the river had frozen and the lake has a solid crust of ice for the children of Carvahal to play on. "Its time!" Murtagh yells entering the house after returning from checking the road.

As the family approaches the town musicians can be heard in the distance. When they arrive Serena and Bronn exchange glances because the people seem haggard and down trodden despite their bravado. "Urgals!" Eragon says to Roran after a few questions and ease dropping on conversations. Serena checks out the jewelry clothe merchants with their new fabrics from the great cities of Kuasta and Ceunon. Bronn walks from vender to vender trying to catch up on rumors and gossip from throughout the Empire.

("Selena!") Brom said with his mind.

("What is it beloved?")

("Have you heard about the Urgals?")

("Yes these people were attacked on the road…")

("That is not all…Galbatorix is moving troops around…And the Urgals are moving towards the desert…Do you think we should contact our friends?")

("Ha! They are your friends…They wouldn't give a flying fig for me…And to answer your question…No! If something were up they would have contacted you…")

("Maybe they can't…At any rate I would like to send a message to Turnac…")

("No you are being paranoid…Cut it out!")

After buying, bartering, and selling with the traders the people got ready for the evening, when the traders performed feats of magic and wove stories of the gods and heroes of old. Bronn, Serena, Roran, Eragon, and Murtagh made their way towards Sloan's house to make an offer of betrothal for Katrina.

"Go upstairs!" Sloan barked.

"But father!"

"Obey me girl!" Katrina sneered at her father and stormed upstairs slamming the door.

"May we sit?" Serena asked.

"No! Now get on with it!" Sloan said eyeing Eragon with disgust. Turning his nose up at Brom and Murtagh, who huffed and went outside to the porch.

Roran cleared his throat, "Sir…I love your daughter Katrina…and I would like your permission to court and marry her…I have taken a job in Dempton's Mill to save some money up…I will buy a field closer to Town so that you may see your daughter as often as you please…I love her and I would like the chance to prove myself a good-son-in-law…"

Sloan stares at Serena the whole time he is speaking, "There are other eligible young men in town…"

"Who have stayed away from Katrina out of respect to Roran…" Eragon said speaking up.

"What if I didn't want my only daughter to marry a farmer? What if I wanted her to marry someone who could take over my business?"

Roran looks at Bronn, "My son can work the mill for the rest of the year and return in the spring…The money he gets from the mill can be invested into your butchery…Take him on as an apprentice…I will buy Roran's inheritance and give him the money and he can use that to buy this house…"

Sloan started pacing, "I don't know…Your family isn't the most reliable when it comes to keeping their word…"

"Sloan!" Serena says, "It happened over 20 years ago…People change."

"We shall see…Wait here!"

Sloan storms upstairs. "Mom what happened 20 years ago?" Eragon asks.

She sighs as Bronn shakes his head, "I was betrothed to Sloan many years ago…I didn't love him and ran away…He married Ismira…but has always resented me…"

A few minutes passed before Sloan comes downstairs with Katrina. She runs up and hugs Roran, "You have my blessing…"

Bronn pulls out a bottle of wine, "Shall we toast…" They drink a cup.

"Sloan we are going to Horst's for dinner will you join us?"

"No thank you…I have other things to tend to…"

After dinner everyone came out to witness feats of magic performed by traveling magicians. Both Bronn and Serena were unimpressed with what they did. Then the acrobats performed feats of agility and eye hand coordination. One man threw knives at his wife while another man shot arrows at his daughter. Then the story tellers came…

_His name was Von Sear lord of golden mountain and Prince of the Eternal Forest…Von was vain as most immortals are…but his vanity was eclipsed by his love for the Lady Aurora goddess of lights. She was the daughter of the Lord of Shadows…And so Von brought his best trees, sheep, and goats…his best fruits as a gift to the Shadow Lord…The Shadow Lord was devious and said to Von give me your golden mountain and my daughter you may possess. Without hesitation Von brought the mountain to the Shadow Lord and asked for Aurora…The Shadow Lord placed Von in chains that could not be broken by immortals and stripped him of his immortal beauty…Enraged Aurora begged the gods of fire, earth, water, and wind to make war on her father…The heavens shook and the ground split…The Shadow saw that he was to lose the war so he took Von and stabbed him in the heart with a blade forged from his own golden mountain…Aurora stood over her beloved weeping his death…She cast her eyes on her father and with the power of her light destroyed her own dark father…Then she took her beloved's body and cut into pieces…from his heart she created Dragons…from his eyes she made Elves…From his fingers she made Dwarves…and from his feet she humans…from his toes she made Urgals…And from his ear wax and other unmentionable body parts were the Razac created…She took his skin and created Alagaesia and the other lands of the world…and this is the beginning of life…_

The next man was tall and slinder, "A spy of Galabatorix!" Serena says whispering to Bronn.

_Citizens of the empire and the benevolent Galbatorix listen and I shall tell you of the Dragon Riders of old…Strong they were in body, wise and brave…For no one could stand against them…ruled by the greed of the power hungry elves they allowed humans into their ranks…yes wealth and prosperity flowed throughout the land and shared only with those who bowed to the Elves…Then he came Galbatorix a boy of great strength and mind…He was tested and taken before the Rider's Council…a Dragon Egg hatched for him and he named her Jornunvosk…Galbatorix passed every test set before him…For he was wise beyond his years and his magic was as strong as the fabled Elves and the Elven Riders…"_

As the man spoke Bronn (Brom) made a fist so tight that his hand started to bleed. The only thing keeping him from ripping the man's head from his shoulders was the fact that Serena placed her hand on his shoulder.

_Then they sent our benevolent King on a journey with two friends…Ambushed they were by Urgals…A great battle ensued until all that was left was Galbatorix and his Dragon Jornunvosk…Then she was pierced in the heart by the an arrow endowed by the strange magics of the Urgals…Unable toheal her Jornunvosk died…Enraged many Urgals fell to Galbatorix that day…He wondered the wild hoping the Riders would grant him a new Dragon…when before the council of Master Riders he went they denied him laughing Galbatorix to scorn…Heart broken, an Elf Master and his Dragon taunted Galbatorix…He became enraged and slew them where they stand…Galbatorix ran for his life avoiding the Riders for he was very clever in magic…Eventually he met a Master magician and formed a plan…With Morzan the first and last of the Foresworn Galbatorix convinced a young rider to give him his dragon…Others joined Galbatorix and their power grew as they made war on the evil Elves…these Riders that followed Galbatorix became known as the thirteen Foresworn…many enemies fell before them until all that was left was Vrael and Morzan's old friend who became an enemy…Galbatorix fought bravely against the infidel Vrael…_Tears started to fall down Bronn's cheeks…

_But Vrael was the most powerful leader the Riders ever had…And he could have killed Galbatorix…But your King made him realize the error of his ways…Vrael fled to Utgard not far from this place…Unwilling to yield Galbatorix was forced to kill the Elf…And upon that day declared himself King of Alagaesia…"_

"I wonder what happened to the friend?" Murtagh asked.

Bronn and Serena looked at each other. "Son would you like to hear the truth about the Dragon Riders…" Bronn said to Eragon.

"Yes father!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Roran

The day finally came when Roran had to leave for Therinsford. Eragon decided to with him…to see their aunt in Therinsford and help Roran get settled in. Katrina was there as well to see him off. Murtagh had decided to stay home despite Roran and Eragon's pleas that he come. "You are as much my son Murtagh and Eragon…" Bronn said standing in front of Roran. He glances at Katrina, "You have chosen a beautiful young woman to be your wife…Be the man I know you can be…Show compassion when it is required of you…Be honest and upright even if means your own hurt…Keep your word no matter what…It is the greatest treasure a man can have in life…Don't be foolish with your money…if you must drink do so that you don't bring shame upon yourself…Know that I love you Roran as your own father would…"

Then Serena came forward and whispered something into his ear. Roran's ears tingled and he quivered as Serena kissed him on the forehead. Then he and Eragon mounted their horse and departed for town. "Are you excited?" Eragon asked as they trotted up the road.

"I can't wait to marry Katrina…"

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Eragon asked.

Roran smiled, "If I had I would have told you…"

When they reached the edge of town Dempton was waiting with his wagon, "Young Eragon!"

"I am going along to see our cousins in Therinsford and to help Roran get settled…"

"Right then off we go…"

They traveled all day and passed a few soldiers on their way to Gilead. The twisted flame of Galbatorix was etched on their tunics. As the sun set they made camp by a tree off the road. At sunrise they ate bread and cheese then continued on. On the fourth day they reach Therinsford. Roran had to get to work immediately so Eragon took his bags to their cousin Verra's house. Verra was a widow with four children. Her husband had gone off to enlist in Galbatorix's army, to pay taxes or he would lose the house and bakery. Serena had offered to pay her sister's debt, but her husband was a stubborn man.

Roran worked all day grinding wheat into flour. He was given a break for lunch and ate roasted chicken, potatoes, bread, fish, and rice. Then it was back to work. When he got home to his cousin's house he fell into bed. The next day Roran got and bathed in a tub heated water, ate breakfast with Eragon and Vera then he left for work. It was hard at first, but the days passed by quickly and Roran was able to get into a routine, with his mind on Katrina the work wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Since Eragon wasn't needed back at the farm he decided to stay in Therinsford for a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Revelation

Ever since the storyteller told the tail of Galbatorix, Morzan, and the Foresworn Murtagh had been uneasy. There were flashes of memories always keeping him awake at night. It was the same dream every night, a little boy running through a large room and a shadowy figure hurling a sword at the boy laying open his back. **("Murtagh!")**

The next day he went about his chores and as he did Murtagh kept hearing the same voice. So he went to town, to speak with Gertrude the Ton healer. He spoke with her about his dreams and the things he was feeling, "Do you think I am being haunted?"

"Possibly or maybe the man you were in a past life is trying to tell you something…"

"Well I wish he would leave me alone…"

They laugh as Gertrude mixes a blue liquid, "Here drink this…It will help you sleep…"

"How much do I owe you?"

"No charge!"

For the next few nights Murtagh slept peacefully, but after the ninth day a small headache started in his skull. As time passed it grew more intense, as he tried to hide it from his parents. (**MURTAGH!**") The voice screamed, he sat up in bed in a cold sweat, his heart was racing. His breathing erratic, then he noticed a floating ball of light at his door. He slowly got up and as he did the door to his room opened and the ball reduced to a flicker of a light like a firefly. He followed the light downstairs out the side door and into the barn. The light flew beneath the back wall to the barn. Murtagh felt the wall and found a loose board. He pulled and the wall opened up to a small room where two swords hung. One had a blue blade and a gold cross guard with a blue gem in the pummel which was wrapped in gold wire. The other sword had a red wine colored blade with a silver cross guard. The pummel was velvet red with silver wire wrapped around it. There was a ruby in the pummel and the light went into the red ruby. There was a blinding flash and Murtagh stood before a tall muscular man with shaggy brown hair and scar running down the right side of his face.

"**_Hello Murtagh!" _**He swallowed hard as the apparition spoke, because his voice echoed like in a cave.

"Who are you?"

**_"_****_You will not remember me but I am your father Morzan first and last of the foresworn…And Galbatorix's right hand…"_**

"How is this possible?"

**_"_****_By magic! I placed a spell on my sword in hopes that Brom…the man pretending to be your father would take it…As I underestimated him he underestimated me…Your mother betrayed me with him and it was Brom who killed me…You don't remember this because you were a small boy at the time…and your mother has altered your memories…"_**

"You are lying I don't believe you!"

**_"_****_Open your mind to me and I will show you the truth…"_**

Twenty years ago

_Murtagh stood and watched as Selena his mother ran away from Carvahal not willing to marry Sloan. She made it to the city of Cueneon. She saw Morzan and they began a love affair. Morzan loved Selena, but she was using him and tricked him into teaching her magic…she became the black hand…dispensing justice in Morzan's name…She became pregnant with Murtagh but was unsatisfied with her promotion in Galbatorix's court…_

_Selena felt betrayed by Morzan and started drinking…One day in her drunken fit she grabbed Morzan's Sword Zarroc and hurled it at her own son…Morzan labored night and day to heal Murtagh…After a long while Selena fell in love with Brom as they met on a mission she was on…They plotted to kill Galabtorix and Morzan…_

_**"**__**It was Brom who killed me and took the only hope for restoring peace to Alagaesia…Now my son you know the truth…What will you do..If it were me I would seek out my father's friend the King…Because when Brom learns that you know the truth…He will kill you…"**_

****The next day when Bronn came down stares Murtagh was sitting at the table. "You are up early…"

Murtagh's eyes were red as he pulled a red sword from beneath the table. "Would you care to explain this to me…BROM?"

"Where did you get that?"

Brom rushed forward, but Murtagh stood up overturning the table. "Get back or I will cleave you in two…"

Serena came running downstairs and gasped when she saw the sword, "Murtagh baby!"

"I am not a baby!" He started backing up towards the door, "You lied to me…The both of you have been lying to me all my life..."

"We wanted to protect you!" Selena said.

"No wonder we don't get along…You are not my father!"

"I am your father…Come lets talk about this…"

Murtagh was a few feet from the door, "I am leaving this place…"

"No you're not!" Brom barked, "_Sitjar!" _

"Brom no!" Selena screamed.

Murtagh couldn't move and was stuck in the spot where he stood. As Brom moved in Murtagh's eyes glowed along with the jewel in the sword. And when he spoke Morzan's voice came from his mouth, **_"Thrysta Vodhr!" _**An invisible force struck Brom and sent him into the wall. "**_Brakka du vanyali sem huildar eka!"_** Free of Brom's hold Murtagh ran from the house and across the fields toward the road at an incredible speed.

Brom searched for many days but he could not find Murtagh. "I told you to get rid of that damn sword! You promised me!" Selena yelled.

Brom held her but she struggled in his arms, "He deserved to know the truth…"

"No…not like this…That was Morzan's voice in my son…He cursed his sword and who knows what lies he told Murtagh and now he is gone who knows where…"

"We should pack and go to Therinsford collect Eragon and Roran and search for him…"

Selena draws a bowl of water, "_Draumr Kopa_!" She stares into the water with hope.

"I already tried that!"

"I am not uprooting Roran's life he is in love…Reach out to the Varden and ask their agents to search for Murtagh…When they find him tell them to contact us…"

Gileade

("How did I do that…") Murtagh asked to the conscious in his sword.

("**_It wasn't you it was the sword…It will defend you in times of trouble and give you knowledge of magic to survive, but be careful…The more powerful the spell the more energy you use in the sword…Once all the energy is gone the spells on it will cease…")_**

****"What now?"

**_("That would be up to you…But I already said what you should do…")_**

****("Is this the place where he killed you…")

**_("I died up there on the roof of that building…My Dragon by the well…") _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Runaway

Murtagh wondered the traveled lands between Gilead and Narda. He sat in a tree watching as a huge force of Urgals marched towards the Southeast. ("Where do you think they are going?") He asked to the consciousness in his sword.

**("Who knows, but if they are marching through the King's Land freely it may be that he made a deal with the Urgals…")**

("Why would the King make a deal with urgals…")

**("Galbatorix is very cleaver…he may have promised them lands in exchange for their services…The Urgals will fight his enemies growing weaker and then he can destroy them later…")**

When the Urgals were gone out of sight he continued on heading towards Narda on foot. By sunset he came upon a small group camping off the road. "Greetings stranger…" A man said.

Murtagh smiles, "Greetings! May I trouble you for some food…I can pay…"

**("They are spies for the Varden…Brom sent them to capture you…Be wary…")**

As Murtagh sat down the men eyed him slipping their hands to their swords. Murtagh smirked as he whispered a spell under his breath. "You guys like riddles?" They all nod in the affirmative, "How many Varden does it take to bring down one lone youth?" The men exchange glances and try to draw their swords, but something is holding their swords in the sheaths. Murtagh draws Zarroc and beheads the first man.

"Cailen!" The other man screams using his sword while it is still in the sheath. With one blow Zarroc cuts through the sheath and the blade breaking the man's sword. Then he slashes him across the stomach killing him. Then Murtagh is grabbed from behind, but Murtagh unleashes a blast of magic and sends the man flying into a tree. In just twelve minutes seven of the eight men are dead.

Murtagh leaves the last man alive, takes a horse and rides off into the night, **("Why didn't you kill him?")**

"Because someone has to tell the Varden how dangerous I am…"

Narda

After two weeks of travel Murtagh makes it to Narda. He immediately goes to the docks to look at the sea. There is something very inviting about it. As he walks into a tavern Murtagh is watched by some men who signal the bar keep. "One ale please…" Murtagh says placing a coin on the table. After one drink he becomes heavy eyed.

Murtagh fades in and out of sleep as his body is jostled back and forth. He finally finds the strength to awaken. ("Father!") He calls with his mind but there is no answer.

"He's awake!" A deep voice declares.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The scruffy man just stares at him. "Where are you taking me?" That is when an arrow strikes the man looking down on him.

"AMBUSH!" Someone shouts.

Murtagh sits up and witnesses black robed men with red outline on their robes attack the men holding him. They wield curved blades and fight like men possessed. "Who are you boy? And speak truthfully!"

Before answering Murtagh reaches out to his sword Zarroc calling to his father's consciousness. It is gone and the energy that held the memories had been drained from the jewel. He pushed back the tears and looks at the man. "I am Murtagh!" He pauses, "Son of Morzan first and last of the Forsworn…And I demand that you take me to the King…"

The robed men laugh, "Hey Tylen! You better look at this…"

They gasp at the red Rider's blade, "Where did you get this boy?" The leader asks.

Murtagh raises his head high and answers in the ancient language, _"I am Murtagh! Son of Morzan…First and Last of the Foresworn…Now take me to the King…"_

_ "Alfor Ne' Losna!" _(Release him)

"Who are you people?" Murtagh asked riding beside the leader, "We are the King's personal spies, assassins, and enforcers…We are the Black Hand…Named after your mother…We have been tracking those agents of the Varden for weeks…" The man paused to look at the way Murtagh kept looking at the jewel of his sword. "Something wrong?"

Murtagh sighs, "My father placed his consciousness in the jewel on this sword…Somehow that Varden filth took the energy from the jewel that kept the conscious alive…"

"I am sorry…some of their spies can use magic…They must have felt the energy in the blade…"

Urubaen

The capital of Galbatorix's Empire was Urubaen formerly known as Illearia and the capital of the Broderring Kingdom. From here Galabatorix rules over 30 % of Alagaesia as he has yet to enforce his domain over the wondering clans of the Hadarac Desert, the Elves of the Great Forest of DuWeldenvarden or the Dwarves of the Beor Mountains.

The richest and most influential people live in the capital. Poverty is nowhere to be seen on the cobblestone streets or among the plush marble mansions, estates, and castles inside the vast city. At the center of the city lies the fortress of Galbatorix. Its spires can be seen towering over all other structures in the city. The red twisted flame Galbatorix's sigil decorated the main entrance and all the towers. Heavily armed troops patrolled the streets as all crime in the capital was punishable by death.

There was always something happening in the city from noble balls to state diners. Then there was the Royal theater which showcased feats of magic, jugglers, story tellers, actors, poets, and performers of all types. Most noble balls were thrown in honor of the King. He rarely showed up for these events as he remained in his castle doing whatever pleased him at the moment.

The king had no Queen, but he had a large harem and paid noble families enormous amounts of gold for their most beautiful daughters to be his concubines. Once she entered the palace the girl was never seen again by her family. Galbatorix's favorite concubines accompanied him to state diners and even stood at his side at court.

As Murtagh was escorted up the main road to the palace he felt out of place. Especially with his road worn clothes. His fears were unfounded as the people paid little to no attention to the precession of Black Hand Guards riding through the city. They did bow to the men on their black stallions as they rode towards the fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Son of Morzan

Murtagh was immediately taken to a large suit where four female servants bathed him and gave him a tunic fit for a prince. The blue silk tunic was trimmed with gold and the shoes were made from the finest fur and leather. He explored every inch of the room, then he went to the door and opened it. "Do you need something sir?" There were two guards standing at the door.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"No sir…Lord Saven ordered us to guard your door until they spoke with the King…Rumors fly from one end of this castle to the other and he didn't want anyone whispering in your ear…"

Murtagh grunted and closed the door walking to the window, He had a view of the city and the stables from his room. He spun around his hand dropping to his sword as the door opened and in walked two servants with food and wine. "Thank you!" Murtagh ate roasted chicken, baked fish, dough bread, potatoes, corn on the cob, and glazed apples. The moment he was done eating the servants entered with Saven the captain of the Black Hand guards.

"The King awaits you…" Murtagh nervously followed Saven down the hall passing many doors. They walked down a winding staircase to the main foyer. Then they walked up a carpeted arched hallway towards to large oak doors trimmed in gold. The doors opened on their own and across the marble floor they walked. The throne room was filled with nobles, warriors, and spell casters. Atop nine steps that stretched across the entire width of the throne room was a marble and gold throne. On that throne sat a muscular tall man dressed in black and silver armor. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a gold crown on his head with a dragon's head on the front of it.

A dazzling silver sword that was a lot like Zarroc leaned against the right side of the throne, but that was not what held Murtagh's attention. Behind the throne was a deep breathing sound and smoke that billowed. A black patch of some kind was behind the King. Then it shifted and Murtagh gasped because it was an eye with a slit like a cat's eye. When the eye stared at him he froze in his heart and a deep dread went down his spine.

"Leave us!" A deep baritone voice emanated from the King. The nobles, warriors, and mages bowed and made a quick exit from the throne room. Murtagh took a deep breath as the King stood up and walked down the steps. As he did the rest of the Dragon's head peaked out and it sat up. "Arise…" Murtagh had dropped to his knees, "Your sword may I see it?" The King asked when he stood before Murtagh. He nervously handed the King Zar'roc pummel first after unsheathing it. "Zar'roc…The last time I saw you was at the side of my friend…" His black eyes looked down on Murtagh.

"Murtagh's son was killed in a fire started by Brom and Seleba was killed by him before that and you dare claim to be the son of Morzan…"

Murtagh swallowed hard before speaking as he could speak the ancient language, but not fluently. _"Mine…King…The son of Murtagh I am…It is no lie…my mother Selena betrayed Morzan with Brom…They faked their deaths and took me…When I found that sword or I should say it called to me…Mine father's mind lay inside and it told me the truth…I ran away from home…but agents of the Varden pursued me…Then was I rescued by your servants and decided to come here…"_

Galbatorix stares at Murtagh for a long while. When the Black Dragon withdraws his head and closes his eye Murtagh breaks the silence, "_I swear in this language to serve my King so long as he allows me to avenge my father…"_

"And what of your mother? Would you betray her as well?"

He puts his head down, "My mother has lied to me all my life…She must pay for her lies and for what she did to me…But not with her life…my father told me that you can figure out a person's true name in the ancient language…I will capture her and bring her to you…"

Galbatorix smirks, "Selena is a dangerous warrior skilled in combat, magic, poisons, and she knows the ways of the riders…There is nothing you can do that she cannot overcome…" Murtagh was about to protest, but Galbatorix raised his hand, "…I may have another use for you."

Galbatorix takes him to the east wing and the former meeting chamber of the old Dragon Rider council. Outside the door are dozens of young people and as they approach they bow to Galbatorix. 'That will be all for the day leave…" He says opening the doors to the council chambers. The two young people in the chambers are sitting before two oblong jewels, one red and the other green. A man with pointy ears and a Rider like sword is there as well.

"My king they just started…" The short man with the pointy ears says.

"I know this is Murtagh the son of Morzan…I would like him to try…"

When Galbatorix says this the short pudgy man walks up to Murtagh and stares at him, "I see Morzan's eyes staring back at me…" He grabs Murtagh by the collar, "Come boy and sit…Children of Dragon Riders becoming Riders themselves is not unheard of…"

Murtagh looked into the basket, "What are those supposed to be?"

"Dragon Eggs!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Thorn

Murtagh was alone with both Dragon eggs, but he was drawn more to the red egg. The second day at sunset the egg wiggled and a crack appeared on the side of it. It wobbled again and another crack crossed diagonally over the egg. Then it broke apart and a red baby Dragon the size of his forearm roared a small sound. Murtagh watched in wonder as it licked the egg membrane from its body. Then the Dragon turned its ruby like eyes on him locking him in place. Murtagh instinctively reached his hand out and touched the egg. He feinted as strange feeling shot through his body.

When Murtagh awoke he was on his back with the Dragon on his chest staring at him. As he sat up the little Dragon leapt off and sat on its hind legs watching him. Murtagh rubbed his head as he noticed an almost itching feeling in his mind, a great curiosity accompanied that annoying itch along with a hunger feeling. Murtagh looks at the Dragon as all these sensations are coming from the Dragon.

"Okay that is freaky!" He said out loud. The Dragon snorted smoke from its nose as if offended and had understood what he meant.

"What?" He asked looking at the Dragon.

The doors opened and in walked Galbatorix with the pointy eared man named Greywin, "What is his name?" Galbatorix asked handing Murtagh a piece of meat.

As he handed the meat to the little Dragon Murtagh considered what to name it. Murtagh smiles causing the Dragon to look at him, "His name is Thorn…"

Murtagh was taken to his room where he spent most of his time. Over the next few days Murtagh didn't see any of the King. During which time Thorn doubled in size in just one day. Every day he seemed to get bigger and bigger. Within a week Thorn was as long as Murtagh's leg and stood up to his knee. Another week passed before Cadmuss Galbatorix's chief spellcaster came and got Murtagh and Thorn. Galbatorix was waiting in the Dragonhold beneath the palace. The Black Dragon was there as well and it was a monster of a Dragon.

"This is Shruiken…Thorn will remain here while we train in the council chamber…"

Galbatorix's first lesson began with the ancient Language to which Murtagh excelled at. Then he instructed Murtagh in exercises meant to strengthen the body and mind. The last lesson was on the history of Alaegasia and the order of the Dragon Riders. Every day his lessons were the same from sun up to sun down. Sometimes they would go well into the midnight hours. The days became weeks and the weeks months. Six months passed and within those six months Murtagh became a master of manipulating energy. Casting and creating his own spells, he was also a master of breaking into the minds of others though he was nowhere as powerful as the Galbatorix.

("_Murtagh!") _He jumped up in bed when he heard the familiar yet strange deep voice in his head. At first Murtagh thought it was Galbatorix testing him, but he felt a familiar presence from before.

_("Thorn?")_

Thud a gust of air blew open the curtains of his suit. Thud another blast of wind knocked over the sheets of Murtagh's bed. He gasped as a large red Dragon flew into his room and landed. ("_Hello little brother…")_

"You…" He started to speak with his mouth then he turned his words inward, _("…can talk?")_

_("Of course I can…")_

_("How long have you been able to talk?")_

_("For the past two weeks…I have so much to share with you little brother…")_

Murtagh walked over to Thorn and wrapped his arms around his lower neck. The red Dragon hummed and together they lay on Thorn's dias. Rider and Dragon. The next day the King did not show up for training. He did receive a message from Galbatorix that Thorn was not to show himself and that the two of them were to stay out of sight. At midnight the two of them went flying towards the desert and then the edge of the forest. Murtagh was tempted to fly to Carvahal and show Eragon and Roran what he had become, but Galbatorix's orders were clear. When Thorn and Murtagh returned home Murtagh scryed Eragon and Roran. When he tried to scry his mother all he saw was blackness.

(_"Your heart is full of sorrow little brother…What is wrong?")_

_("I cannot scry my mother…She has lied to me all my life…And I am afraid of what the King will do to her and my family…")_

_("Your mother betrayed you and through you me…We Dragons do not forgive even when it is our own kin…I have learned much from Shruiken about human relationships…She may yet be saved…")_

Murtagh smiles, _("I hope so…") _Over the next few weeks Galbatorix and Shruiken practiced aerial combat with Murtagh and Thorn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Shade of Fear

The pale light of the moon cast an eerie hue over the dense forest path. The wind blew with a chill. The last drags of winter as the seasons were about to change. All this would disturb a normal human, but Shades were not human at least anymore. Shades were mages who lost control of the spirits they summoned to perform magic and became the living monsters mothers and fathers told their children about in the night.

This particular Shade's name was Durza, a servant of Galbatorix, for only he had the power and skill to face an Elf and recover what the Varden stole from him over 17 years ago. Durza was six and half feet tall with blood red hair, eyes, and a pale drawn back face. His clawed fingers were black and his teeth pointed.

A noise came from behind causing Durza to whip his head around and give the Urgals a disapproving look. One false move and this adventure could end badly. Elves were not human and they were not to be underestimated. Even the weakest Elf could cause Durza all kinds of problems and the ones he was hunting were very strong and knowledgeable in magic.

The Urgals settled down after Durza warned them with just a glance then he returned his attention to the road below. A stick snapped somewhere a half a mile through the forest. Both Durza and the Urgals heard it. "Get ready!" He commanded with a sneer. Urgals were ugly disgusting things more animal like with their curved horns, grey skin, fangs, and snouts. Durza hoped all twenty of them would die fighting the Elves. There was a snort from a horse and Durza beamed as three white horses that could only be raised by Elves came around the bend in the path.

The Elf in the front had white hair and noble features. He was armed with a spear and a crossbow dangled from his hip. The second Elf was female and had a regal look about her with raven black hair. She had a curved blade on her hip and bow with a quiver filled with swan tipped arrows. There was also a tripled folded blade of some kind on her hip as well. She had a leather satchel strapped across her side. Durza eyed the satchel greedily. The last Elf was male and he too had a noble arrogant look like the first Elf. He had a double bladed sword staff strapped to his back and a dagger on each hip. He also had a spear in his left hand. All three Elves rode bare back on their white stallions.

The first Elf raised his hand and made a fist. They all stopped as his eyes dotted back and forth and he sniffed the air. The female Elf whispered something to the first. He finally replied and they continued on. They were getting close to the ambush, Durza made a fist and raised his hand for the signal. Then the wind changed direction and the horses they rode got spooked.

"_Savi Ne' Ganga Jhi Hoke!" _The female Elf barked and they all galloped off back the way they came.

Durza cursed and threw out his hand unleashing a ruby red ball of energy that exploded into a wall of fire. The Urgals broke cover firing their barbed arrows at the Elves. The White haired Elf was struck in the neck and back. He fell over and died, but the red haired Elf reared his horse and leapt off its back. He flipped throwing his spear and impaled two Urgals. As he landed the red headed Elf drew the blade staff from his back.

"_GANGA!" _He shouted to the female, "_Thornav Nik S'Urgathi meo!"_

The Elf faced off against ten heavily armed Urgals. The other ten were about to join when Durza spoke up, "No you fools she is the one I want…"

As half the Urgals and Durza went after the female. The others decided to face down the red headed Elf. Three of them shot arrows at the Elf but he waved his hand and sent them back killing the Urgals who shot the arrows. The others drew their axes, swords, and spiked clubs. He spun into the first Urgal disemboweling him. Then he blocked an attack from the right and spun down to one knee extending his leg. As the Urgal hit his back he stabbed the next one in the gut. And then he stabbed down flipping over the Urgal on his back. A tattooed muscular Urgal with gold decorated horns watched as his comrades fell one and two at a time to the Elf.

The Urgal addressed him in his own language, _"Now K'Elveling…You face Ottan the Mighty…" _The Urgal was armed with a bronze Rider's sword.

"That is a Rider's blade how come you by it Urgal?"

_"__It was passed down to me by my father whose father gave it to him…He killed a human Rider for it…"_

Despite the speed of the Horse the Durza and his Urgals kept pace with the animal. "_Dacauth!" _He screamed, but the Elf Horse was unaffected by his spell. Durza looked up and jumped twenty feet into tree. He pointed his hand ahead of the Elf. "_Garzjla!" _A half mile wall of fire exploded before the horse. But the Elf urged the Horse to keep going. She pointed her hand at the wall of fire and it parted left and right. As the Urgals ran through she closed the gap killing four of them.

Durza curses leaping from tree to tree, "_...Gerda ne' treavam!" _He said landing in the next tree. It bent back like a catapult and threw the Shade over the Elf. With a quick spell he slowed and landed in front of the horse drawing his sword which had a long scratch on it. He slashed the horse's neck and it died. The Elf woman stood up facing the Elf. She was about to fight him when they were joined by Urgals.

"Surrender Elf witch and the great and powerful Galbatorix may show you mercy…"

She removed the object from the satchel and held it up, "If I give this to you do I have your word you will spare my life?"

_"__I give you my word…" _He said in the ancient language.

"_Sevet Kun'risa…Intellasa!" _She screamed with a smile and the egg vanished in a green flash.

Durza was too late to stop her and thrust his hand out unleashing a sleep spell. The Elf hit the ground unconscious as the Durza cursed and howled. He unleashed his wrath on the Urgals around him and slammed his bloody sword into a tree. He pointed his hand a pool of water and it rose into the air and formed a ball. As Galbatrix's image appeared in the ball of water Durza dropped to one knee.

"My King! I have captured an Elf…The other two are dead…"

"I don't care about Elves! I want my egg!"

"She sent it away with magic…I can find it!"

"No take the Elf to Gilead and interrogate her about Ellesmera…I will send the Razac…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Discovery

When Eragon and Roran learned that Murtagh ran away they became heavy hearted. Both young men asked many questions on the subject and Roran accepted the excuses their parents gave. However Eragon would not let the matter drop as his gut was telling him that something was being hidden from him. Eventually he let the matter drop after five months.

Eragon had decided to go hunting to take his mind off things. In just a few short months Roran was to marry Katrina and the two of them was to be husband and wife. As usual Eragon went hunting near the spine as he was the only man in the valley to dare hunt near those foreboding mountains. The Spine was a range of mountains the stretched from north to the south and divided the coast from the rest of Alagaesia. Most of the Spine was unexplored as Galbatorix had lost over half his army to it. The Urgals dwelt there and many considered the Spine to be cursed.

Eragon had been tracking a herd of deer for the past week when he spotted them He was after the buck with the bad leg. "There you are…By the gods you are strong…A predator should have gotten you by now…" Eragon pulled on his bow and aimed. Then there was a loud explosion that shook the ground like thunder. Eragon jumped losing the arrow and missed as the heard bolted into the forest.

"Dam it!" He knocked another arrow and searched for danger, but none came. Then he spotted a large burnt section of grass and in the middle of the circle was large sapphire like jewel. He cautiously walked up to the jewel and tapped it with his arrow tip. He put up the arrow and touched the oblong jewel, it was cool to the touch. He smiled and picked it up with a shiver as a jolt of some kind went through his body.

Eragon wrapped the jewel up and rode his horse to Therinsford intending to sell the strange but beautiful rock. Therinsford was the only village in the valley with a jeweler. He could sell the jewel and give half the gold to Roran as a wedding present and in secret pay off some of his aunt's debt.

"Eragon!" His Aunt Verra said hugging him, 'What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to get a surprise for Roran and Katrina…Can I stay a few days…"

"Sure!"

Eragon sent a letter to his mother and father explaining where he was. It was sent by messenger bird. Then Eragon went to sleep as he would go see the jeweler the next morning. The next day Eragon received a letter from his parents saying it was okay. Then an hour before high noon Eragon went to the jeweler's shop.

"Young Eragon!"

"Asten! I have something to sell you…" He said setting the jewel like sapphire on the table.

"Well I have never seen anything like this before…" He was about to touch it then stopped and looked at Eragon, "May I?"

"Of course…"

Asten reverently picked up the jewel and examined with his eyes, then he set it down and took out a bunch of tools. First he weighed the oblong sapphire. Then he took a small spy glass to take a closer look at the jewel like sapphire. Then he took a liquid and dabbed a little on it and gasped. "Well?" Eragon asked as he put away his tool.

"As I said I never seen a jewel like this in my life…Could have been made by Dwarves…As I have seen and traded Dwarf Jewelry before…They no more about stones and such, but this is not stone, gold, colored silver, Iron, or any other known material you would care to name…I do not know what it is made of…Could have been fashioned by magic…And if that is the case you might want to get rid of it…"

Eragon sighs, "Would you buy it?"

Asten shakes his head, "Not worth the trouble…I know a man in Ceunon and he deals in odd artifacts like this and sells to spell casters and mages, but it will take time to reach him…"

Eragon sighs, "Okay contact him and tell him about the…" They smile, "Whatever this is…Hopefully I can get a price before Roran gets married…"

"I'll do that…by the way where did you find this?"

"The Spine!"

Asten's face sunk and he looked as if he had seen a ghost, "Eragon you better get rid of thing…Find a place to bury it and fast…"

"Why?"

"A lot of rumors flying across the Empire…Tales of Elves, Dragons, and such…Old Iron Brains is massing an army…Probably to invade Surda…And then there are tales of large bands of Urgals moving about the land…Heed my advice and get rid of that thing Eragon."

Eragon left the jewelry shop sad that he couldn't make some money to buy his cousin a wedding present or help his Aunt Verra with her debts. He sighs and starts to walk back towards his Aunt's house. ("So what do I do with you?") He asked looking at the mysterious stone. "Well I will show mom, dad, and Roran before I get rid of it…" That night Eragon dreamed.

_He saw a great fire in the distance and ran with all his might towards Carvahal. Everything was on fire then he saw his father fighting a warrior with an odd looking red sword. Bronn's head was cut off and Eragon screamed as it rolled towards him. The eyes wre open and they looked at Eragon. __**"Forgive me I should have told you the truth…"**_

_**"**__**NO!" **__Eragon screamed as the mysterious warrior climbed onto a saddle strapped to a Dragon._

_**"**__**ERAGON!" **_

Eragon jumped up out of bed as the dream felt so real. Then he noticed it was still night time. He was about to lay back down when a noise caught his attention. The blue rock was wobbling back and forth on the night stand. As he got out of bed it fell to the floor with a hard thump. It rolled towards the door and stopped. Eragon watched as the Egg cracked, then a blue clawed foot popped out of the side of what now Eragon was convinced an egg. It clawed the floor as another crack appeared, then the egg finally fell apart. Eragon gasped at the baby Dragon on the floor cleaning the membrane from its body.

When Eragon moved the floor creaked, the Dragon paused and spun its head towards him. When they locked eyes it was if some invisible power held Eragon by the bed. He could not move no matter how hard he tried. The blue Dragon leapt off the floor and onto the bed spreading its wings. It landed on all fours and slowly approached Eragon sniffing the air. He smiled reaching out his hand and touched the Dragon. When he did a jolt ran up Eragon's arm, into his head, and through his body. He fell unconscious onto the bed and passed out.

_A thunderous roar went up and Eragon was in the middle of a great battle. A battle between Urgals and a united force of humans and short people who looked human. Eragon had only seen pictures before but he identified them as Dwarves. Then he spotted his mother Serena dressed in a black leather hooded vest wielding a sword. With every swing an Urgal fell dead, then an inhuman man with blood red hair, eyes, and pale skin stabbed Serena in the back and laughed…_

When Eragon awoke the Dragon was lying in his chest. When he sat up the Dragon leapt to the bed watching him closely. Then Eragon noticed a patch of skin that looked branded. It was oval shaped with a silver sheen to it. "Where did this come from?" He asked. Then the Dragon squawked and Eragon looked at it. When he did he felt a small pressure in his mind that was growing stronger. He felt an overwhelming sense of curiosity about what was outside. Which was ridiculous because Eragon already knew what was outside the house, the town of Therinsford.

Eragon also felt hunger and quickly discovered that all these feelings weren't coming from him, but the Dragon. "Stay here!" He commanded and the Dragon responded with a squawk as if it understood him. He pushed with his mind until he could almost see through the Dragons's mind, ("Stay here!") The Dragon turned his head to the side and curled up on its stomach watching Eragon.

He ran from the room to the meat locker and got a piece of ham and a few sausages. When he returned to his room the Dragon sat up on all fours as he slowly fed the Dragon. It devoured all the meat. Then Eragon hurried to the side barn with the Dragon and hid it in the loft. Early the next day he fed the Dragon and Snow Fire then saddled his horse and had breakfast with his Aunt and cousins before leaving.

When he was out of sight of the village Eragon got off the rode and travelled through the open countryside. Then he let the Dragon out and it climbed up his side and perched on his shoulder. As they passed a tree the Dragon spotted a bird in the tree tending its nest and flew up into the tree catching the bird. A puff of feathers fell down and Eragon stopped to watch it eat the bird and devour the eggs in the nest.

"Well aren't you a little pig…" Eragon said laughing, "At the least you can feed yourself…"

When Eragon neared his farm he found a place to hide the Dragon and built a small shelter high in a tree cutting pieces off his horse blanket. Then he made his way home keeping the palm of his hand out of sight. Eragon was trying to decide whether or not to tell his family.

Therinsford

Asten was getting ready to close shop when two hunch backed men entered, "I am sorry sirs I am getting ready to close…" When he turned to face the men he gasped. They wore black hoods and vests with wicked looking swords on their belts. They also smelled like rotting meat.

"We lookz for zomeone who may have carried a blue looking stone to zell for gold…we pay you for information yezzz!" The one on the left said.

"Sorry I don't know what you are talking about please leave…"

They started making strange clicking sounds to each other, "LIAR!" The taller one said.

"Gold…paid you lotz of gold we would…But now you zuffer and we feazt…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Visitors

Everyday Eragon would go visit the Dragon without trying to garner suspicion from his family. He would get before dawn visit with the Dragon for an hour before returning home to do his chores. This went on for the next two weeks. During which time Eragon noticed the explosive growth of the Dragon. In just two weeks it had tripled in size and would fly off for days in search for suitable prey. "Hey dad"

Eragon, Roran, and Bronn were plowing the fields, "Yes son…" He replied hoping it wasn't another question about Murtagh.

"What was the differences between male and female Dragons?"

He smiled, "Why ask me? I am no Rider…"

"Well you said the story you told me about the wrydfel was the truth…That Galbatorix betrayed the Riders and killed all the Dragons…I figured you would know a few Dragon names and how to tell the females from the males…"

"Why the curiosity?"

"Just wondering…that's all…"

Bronn sighs, "A male Dragon's tale has a pointed tale…The tale of a female Dragon is rounded…"

"Well when do they breathe fire?"

Roran laughs as Bronn blows an exasperated breath, "Let me answer the first two questions before you ask more…"

"Sorry…"

"Okay Dragon names…Let me see…I have heard of Jura…Briam…Eridor…Ohen the Strong…Legends say he and his Rider killed a sea serpent…Then there is Vanilor…Who aided his Elven Rider in killing a Shade…and Saphira…" Bronn said the last name turning away. "We should get back to work…"

"BRONN!" Serena yelled running across the field, "My Sister in Therinsford…She and the children have been murdered…"

"What!"

Bronn and Serena decided that they should go to Therinsford while Eragon and Roran remained at the farm. When Roran fell asleep Eragon snuck out of the house to go visit his Dragon. As Eragon approached he felt anger and rage from the Dragon. "What is wrong…" He paused to examine its tale, "Well you are blue and I rather like Saphira so Saphira is your name…" When the Dragon heard its name it calmed a little and started humming. She was now up to his waist, but her growing had slowed down some. After talking with Saphira for an hour Eragon headed home.

The next day he and Roran got to work in the fields from sunrise to sunset. "I sure am going to miss you…" Eragon said.

Roran smiles, "I'm going to miss you as well…"

"I wonder where Murtagh is and what he is doing…"

Roran sighs, "So do I…I hope he didn't join the King's army…"

That night when Eragon thought Roran was asleep He snuck out of the house. He rounded the corner when a black gloved hand grabbed him and threw him into the side of the barn. A rage rose up in Eragon and he got to his feet and on instinct ducked under the swing from a sword. "Who are you?" Eragon asked facing off against the two black robed men.

"You zmell of Dragon filth boy!" The taller one said.

"Zhow uz the Dragon or die!" The shorter one demanded.

Eragon started to feel light headed but he brushed it off as his anger rose up and he felt Saphira flying towards him. ("Stay away!") Instead of words flashes of images passed through Eragon's mind. The wind blowing towards a mountain – (Run away), then a mountain erupting and destroying black houses – (lead them to me and I will kill them). Eragon didn't know how but he understood what she meant. He started running but only one of the robed attackers followed the other leapt up to Roran's window and screeched so loudly Eragon covered his ears. He watched as the other attacker fell back down with an arrow in his head.

The other one let out a long billowing squawk and ran at an inhuman speed towards Roran who fired a steady stream of arrows at it. "Get back inside you fool!" Eragon screamed.

Roran loosed one more arrow and ducked back inside closing the window. Eragon watched in horror as the Attacker scaled the side of the house like a lizard. That is when Saphira swooped down and tackled it off the building. They both scuffled and wrestled across the ground breaking the fence and smashing the through the barn. When Eragon ran up to the barn the other one lay dead in a pool of violet blood. Saphira leapt up and flew through the top window of the barn as Roran ran up.

"What the hell did all this?" Roran asked looking at the amount of damage.

An hour later several men from the village rode up on horses. Horst was leading them on his brown stallion. Eragon was able to give a passable excuse as to the destruction Roran and the villagers came upon. He told them that when Roran shot the first one the second creature went berserk as if it felt the other die. And the wounds came from all the noise and writhing it did. Horst insisted they stay at his house.

"Your family is cursed and I am not allowing my daughter to marry you…"

Roran just stared at Sloan, but it was Eragon who blurted, "You already gave your word…"

"A word can be broken as your wretched mother and Uncle already proved to me…"

Both Roran and Eragon were getting ready to attack when Quimby and Durst held them back. "ENOUGH! Now is not the time…" Horst said looking at Sloan, "When Serena and Bronn return you can discuss this…For now we need to arm ourselves in case any more of these things are here…"

("_Eragon_!") He was in his room worried about Saphira when a voice sounded in his head.

He left Baldor's room Horst's eldest son and went down stairs, "You called me?" He asked to Elaine entering the kitchen.

She furrows her brow, "No I didn't…"

Confused Eragon walks back up the steps, _("Its me! Saphira you half-wit…")_

Eragon froze, "You can talk…" He looked around but he was alone upstairs as Roran was off to a secret rendezvous with Katrina. Baldor and Albreich the younger brother were in the forge with their father. ("_You can talk?")_ He asked again with his mind.

("_Yes! Are you alright_?")

("_Yes I am…where are you?")_

_("Hiding in the lake…Your parents I saw them on the road from the air…A group of two legs them…")_

_("Two legs?")_

_("Humans! From your Hive village…When can I see you?")_

"Eragon!" Boomed Elaine's voice from downstairs.

("_Soon…stay out of sight…Roran doesn't believe my story…")_

Eragon started for the door and stopped when Saphira touched his mind again, ("_You plan to tell your sire and dam about me aren't you…")_

_("I cannot keep a secret like this anymore it is too dangerous…")_

When Eragon came downstairs Serena grabbed him a big bear hug. Then Bronn came up and grabbed Eragon's right hand exposing the mark in his palm. Eragon pulls his hand away and stares at his father. _("It is time we talked…")_ Eragon took a step back as he heard his father's voice inside his head. _("Not here after we leave the village…")_ Serena says. Eragon looks at his mother.

"Go find Roran it is time we were leaving…" Bronn says.

"Perhaps you should stay here until we can call for help from Therinsford…More of those things might be in the area…" Horst said.

"Eragon go find Roran…" Serena demanded.

As he walked out Bronn and Serena spoke with Horst and Elaine. Thirty minutes later Roran, Katrina, and Eragon wait outside while Serena and Bronn have a heated discussion with Sloan. "Come we are leaving!" Bronn says walking out the door.

"I am not leaving Katrina!"

"Bronn!" Serena says, but he raises his hand.

"Roran…I love you as much as I love my own son…I cannot lose you the way I lost Murtagh…Now please come with us…"

As they walked up the road Eragon tried to reach out and speak with Roran, but something was blocking the contact and it was coming from both his parents. ("_How are you able to do this?")_

He hears his father sigh inside his mind, ("_Because before you were born I was a Dragon Rider Long ago…")_

_("And I was the Black Hand of Morzan First and Last of the Foresworn…") _Through Eragon Sapphira listened to their conversation. Selena and Brom told Eragon their true names and how they erased their real names from the minds of the people in the village. They told him how a Dragon egg was stolen long ago and how Morzan is Murtagh's father. Then they told him why Murtagh ran away and about the Varden. _("We must leave Carvahal and never come back here…Those Razac failed and Galabtorix may send a powerful foe to search for the egg…") _Selena said.

(_"Now son tell us how did you find the egg…") _

By the time they reached the farm Eragon finished his tale, _("Shouldn't we tell Roran?")_

("_We will after we are far from this place…")_

_("And where are we going?")_

_("To Surda and then the Varden…")_

As they packed the horses to leave Roran snuck away to fetch Katrina as they were determined to be together. "Brom! Roran is gone!"

He sighs, "I will find him…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Betrayal

Part 1. The Red Rider

Urubaen

"We demand justice! We demand vengeance!" A Razac said in the throne room standing before Galbatorix.

He jumped up from his throne, "You dare make demands of me! You forget yourself bug! For it was I that saved the last of your kind from the Dragon Riders…If not for me you would not be here…Now go before I forget myself and you join your wretched nest mates in oblivion…"

The two Razac clicked to each other and left through a secret passage way used only by the Razac when Galbatorix summoned them to Urubaen. That is when Murtagh and Thorn entered the Throne room. Thorn paused sniffing the air. (_"Is something wrong?") _Murtagh asks looking back at the red Dragon.

_("I smell…something! It is familiar to me though I have never smelled it before…A memory from long ago…")_

They continued across the floor and bowed to Galbatorix, "My King Thorn and I have come as you have summoned us…"

"Arise!" Galbatorix walked down the steps, "I am reluctant to send the two of you on this mission, but if I send anyone else the results may be the same…"

"My Lord?"

"One of my agents captured an Elf a few weeks ago…She was in possession of the egg that was stolen from me over 17 years ago…I sent my servants to Carvahal where the Elf witch sent the egg…They were killed by Brom…"

"You want me and Thorn to go to Carvahal?"

Galbatorix nods, "Yes…How do you feel about facing your mother and father?"

Murtagh sneers, "He is not my father!"

"No he isn't…"

"I only have one request…" The King raised an eyebrow, "Allow me to kill Brom!"

"And your mother?"

Murtagh sighs, "I will bring her back here and force her to swear loyalty to you…"

Galbatorix walks past Murtagh and points his hand at the floor, "_Well of Souls open for thy King and grant me the power from within…" _Murtagh gasped as a perfect eight foot hole opened. A choir of voices raged from within, "Brom may not be a Dragon Rider anymore but he is no less dangerous…He has killed many of my servants some of them were Dragon Riders…"

Murtagh took a few steps forward as six orbs smaller than a Dragon's egg rose up out of the floor. "What are they?"

"They are called Eldunari…I will teach you to bond with them and they will make you more powerful than you can imagine…"

Carvahal

"We should contact Turnac…" Selena says as they walk through the woods towards the foothills of the Spine.

"I already have…You will wait here with Eragon while I go back for Roran…"

"What about Katrina?" Selena asks.

Brom sighs, "We will take her with us if she wishes to come…"

Eragon followed in disbelief, his father had been a Dragon Rider and now he was one. His mother had been an assassin, a mage, and a warrior known as the Black Hand. Eragon could hardly believe it when Brom his father showed him his Gidwey Ignasia the mark of the Dragon Rider. "Okay call her…" Brom demanded when they reached a small opening in the woods surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Saphira doesn't like being around other humans…but I will ask her to come…" Eragon looked up and called out with his mind. A few minutes later, THUD, a percussion of air swayed the trees. THUD another gust of air kicked up as a blue Dragon as tall as Eragon landed in the clearing.

Brom and Selena bowed to the Dragon, "I never thought!" Brom's eyes watered as they dashed between Eragon and Saphira. "_Skulblaka, eka celebro ono onr Shurtagal ne haina…Su Te si nine Irendal…" _Selena said the same thing as well.

Saphira sniffed at Brom then he licks his hand and then she sniffs Selena and licks her face. Eragon looks at Saphira and touches her mind. ("What did they say to you?")

("I understood their words, but I cannot translate them…I do feel they mean me no harm…")

"The three of you stay here I am going after Roran…" Brom said returning to himself. HE went to his horse and paused. Then he grabs a long object wrapped in a white cloth. Brom unwraps it and smiles with care then he spins to face Eragon who gasps, "A Rider should have a Rider's sword…This is Unbitr…After I killed Morzan I swore never to wield it again…I give it to you now…"

Eragon reverently took the sword and unsheathed it, "I…can't take this father…"

"Yes you can! Take it with my blessing son…"

As Eragon examined the blade Brom climbed onto his horse, "I should come with you!" Selena says.

"No stay here and watch over our son…I will be back shortly…" Selena stands there watching as he rides off towards Carvahal.

Brom gallops all the way to Carvahal and stops in front of Sloan's shop. As he is getting off his horse Sloan runs out of his house. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?" He shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Obviously she is with Roran and I have not seen either of them…" People gathered in the streets to watch the confrontation. Sloan was about to say something when his eyes were buffeted by a blast of wind.

THUD!

A woman screamed and people ran for cover as a large red beast landed at the edge of town. "BROM! You lying bastard! You filthy coward come and face me!"

Brom's eyes stretched when he saw Murtagh on the Red Dragon, "Murtagh!"

"Yes! I have come to avenge my father…" He said leaping to the ground below. He drew Zar'roc as he approached Brom.

("Sloan get back inside!") Brom said touching Sloan's mind. In disbelief he ran inside, but Murtagh pointed his hand at the house. "Murtagh…NO!" Brom shouted as a ruby ball of energy shot from his hand and blew the lower half of the house apart.

Ilgalda Falls

When the explosion happened Roran and Katrina paused, "What in the name of the gods was that?" Katrina asked.

"I don't know…Maybe I should go back and see…"

"I will come with you!"

Roran smiled grabbing her arms, "No! Stay here for me please…"

Carvahal

"How could you?" Brom asked drawing his sword.

"That baldheaded bastard always looked down on my mother and you always had the power to put him in his place and didn't…"

"That wasn't the way of the Riders…A way I still follow…"

"Galbatorix…"

Brom interrupts him, "Lied to you…It was he who betrayed the Riders…The Riders didn't betray him…Think about it…"

"All my life you have lied to me and favored Eragon…Because I was never your son…"

"You are as much my son as Eragon is…And I have no less love for you than him."

("ENOUGH! END HIM AND FIND THE EGG!") Galbatorix said to Murtagh mentally.

"Where is the egg old man?"

Brom smiles and attacks Murtagh's mind, but he retaliates with a power unlike anything Brom has ever felt before. Murtagh yelps as an arrow strikes his left lower leg. He casts his eyes at Boldur. That is when Thorn breaths in and unleashes a stream of flames.

_"__Skolir…Onus…Brisinger!"_ Brom shouts.

"NO!" Horst screams as Boldur is engulfed in a torrent flames engulfs Boldur. When the Dragon ends his attack Boldur is unharmed, not even his clothes are burned. Horst and many others stare in disbelief.

Brom points his hand at the well, "_Reisa Du Adurna on Exelio un rhaudr Skulblaka' mevo…" _Water leaps up out of the well and sticks to Thorn's mouth then it freezes part of his mouth and throat. Then Brom leaps at Murtagh swinging his sword. Murtagh blocks and counters with a spin attack. Brom intercepts the sword then parries with a strait thrust, but when Murtagh tries to block Brom redirects his sword and slashes Murtagh across the left hip.

Murtagh goes berserk in his attacks against the older man. After eleven more moves Brom disarms Murtagh and sweeps his legs from under him pinning him to the ground. That is when Thorn frees himself of the ice and swipes Brom across the back with his claw. Brom rolls across the ground unharmed.

("Litsen to me Dragon! You are the first of your kind to be born in over 75 years…I do wish to but if I must I will you hatchling for I cannot allow Galbatorix to control you or my son…") Brom said to Thorn's mind. The red Dragon responded by mentally disabling Brom allowing Murtagh to scoop up his sword and leap at Brom. He stabbed Brom in the side purposefully avoiding any major organs.

"Now I will rip your secrets from your mind, before you die…"

("_DACUATH!") _Brom shouted with his mind and he died with Murtagh's blade inside him. When he died Selena felt it and told Eragon and Saphira to remain where they were.

Author Notes: This was supposed to be Swords of Fate but I had the duel in the first half of this chapter so now it is called

Part 2. True Nature of the King

Murtagh stood over the body of the man he knew all his life as his father. The vengeance he wanted unfulfilled as the people of Carvahal watched from a safe distance. (_"_You failed me!") Galbatorix said touching Murtagh's mind.

("How so? Brom is dead!")

("You were supposed to pull all knowledge from his mind before he died!")

("Whatever secrets he had his mate will possess the same knowledge…") Thorn said speaking up.

("Fools! You should have approached the town covertly then you could have them both…Destroy the village!")

Murtagh looks at Thorn in horror, "NO!" He says out loud, ("I am a Dragon Rider and I will not kill innocents…")

Galbatorix laughs in his mind, ("The Riders will be what I say they will be…I am the future…") He spoke his next words in the ancient language, _("Now…__**Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth and Elbashen Dartu...Obey my commands and burn the village to the ground…Let all Alagaesia know the price for defying me!")**_

****When Thorn and Murtagh heard those names it was like someone had turned on the light in a dark room and the two of them saw themselves in a mirror for the first time. Galbatorix had described their personalities dotting every I and crossing every T in who they were. "NO!" Murtagh said in defiance and leapt onto Thorn's back. They took trying to fly away, but the command they received with their true names urged them to obey. It was like trying to ignore one's stomach after not eating for week then being placed in a room with tables and tables of food. It was like an itch that had to be scratched. Thorn was a half a mile away from the village when he climbed high into the air looped around and dove back towards Carvahal.

"Look out he's coming back!" Roran screamed running towards the village.

Murtagh ordered Thorn to dive on the hay barn. Burning it first would give people time to get away. Thorn reluctantly reared his head and blasted the hay barn in red golden flames. He pulled up and looped again and aimed for the tanning vats owned by Lorsan. Lorsan himself had just escaped with his wife. Then they dove on the tavern. Murtagh's eyes watered as poor Quimby ran from the tavern on fire. Horst, Albreich, and Roran try to save him but they cannot. As Thorn dives on Horst's grand house he closes his eyes. Then they fly out over the surrounding countryside and set ablaze the farms.

"Get away from him!" Birgit shouts running towards the body of her burned husband, but it is too late.

Roran stands back and looks toward Sloan's house, "Someone help me!" He yells running over to remove wood and beams. Sloan is lying face down under the beam of the ceiling of the living room. Horst hitches his horse to drag away the large pieces while his sons and few other men of the village help dig Sloan out of the rubble.

"FATHER!" Katrina screams running across the road.

"He's alive!" Gertrude the town healer says checking his pulse.

"Why did Murtagh do this?" A little boy asked.

Roran closed his eyes in sorrow feeling responsible as his cousin the boy he often called brother did all this. After the dead was counted and buried. Then the wounded was put up in Cauley's barn which survived the fire of his farm. The town elders met around the well. People shouted back and forth, but it grew quiet when Roran stood up, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" He screamed. It grew very quiet, "I don't know how and why my brother became a Dragon Rider…but he mercilessly destroyed this village…My Aunt and Uncle were heading for Surda before I snuck away from them…We have two choices…We can stay here, head south to Surda, or head for Therinsford…"

"I say we head for Therinsford…" Talisa Lorsan's husband said. "We all have kin in Therinsford and the land is familiar…We know nothing of Surda…and it is too far."

Horst walks up to Roran, "Roran is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No! I know and saw what you did…My cousin riding a Dragon and burning down our village…"

"Gather as much food as we can we head for Therinsford…"

"And what if he comes back…What if Murtagh comes back?" Gertrude asks.

"We kill him and that red demon he rides!" Birgit says with venom staring at Roran.

**Urubaen**

_Galbatorix stands over Murtagh and Thorn after forcing them to swear oaths of fealty in the ancient language, "I own you…The both of you…You will do what I say how I say it…Now the two of you will go to Gilead…When Selena hears what you have done she will come for you and when she does capture her and bring her to me…Now Go!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. A Man Named Tornac

Eragon was unaware of the fact that his father was dead and his village had been destroyed by his own brother who was now a Dragon Rider. He waited and waited for their return but no one came. ("I will not wait any longer…I am going to see what is taking them…")

Saphira wraps her tale around his leg, ("You are staying right here! Your Sire and Dam said to stay here and wait for them…")

("Yes but they didn't say anything about you…")

Saphira snorts smoke from her nose, ("Nice try, but I am going nowhere…") Saphira stands up as she was lying on her stomach and sniffs the air.

"What is it?" Eragon asks out loud.

"Someone is coming…"

A twig snaps then a slender muscular man with an athletic build walks into the clearing. Eragon grabs up Zar'roc and unsheathes it. Saphira growls at the intruder, "Who are you?"

The man holds his hands out to the side and drops to one knee, "I am a friend of your father Brom and your mother Selena…My name is Tornac…"

"Or you could be a servant of Galbatorix…" Eragon replies.

"That sword is Unbitr and the Dragon is Saphira…When they contacted me your parents told me the name of your Dragon…" Eragon slowly lowered his sword, "If you want you can look into my mind…"

Eragon narrows his eyes, "I don't know how to do that…"

Tornac sighs, "Is there anything I can say to earn your trust?"

Saphira walks past Eragon and sniffs Tornac then she reaches into his mind, ("We can trust him he speaks the truth…")

Eragon pats her on the side and sheathes his sword, "Saphira says you can trusted…"

"Good now lets go!"

Eragon pauses to stare at him, "I am not going anywhere without my Father or Mother…"

Tornac sighs, "Eragon!" He shakes his head, "I heard from your mother…She will meet us in Surda I am to take you South…Galbatorix knows Saphira's egg has hatched…"

"What about my father?"

He looks away, "I am sorry…but Brom is dead…"

Eragon falls to his knees, "You lie…Your Lying!" He shouts as his eyes start to water.

"I wish I were…but he is dead…Your mother contacted me when I was a foot from here…She told me to protect you as best I could and see you safe to Surda…"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know she didn't say…Don't worry…Your mother is a warrior and she can use magic…"

Eragon sneers standing up and going to Snow Fire, "So could my father and look what it got him…" He starts to saddle his horse but pauses, "Who killed my father?"

"I swear I don't know…Your mother will tell you when she meets us in Surda…Saphira will have to fly so high that she is mistaken for a bird and she must be weary…There is a Red Rider serving Galbatorix…We must be cautious…"

Eragon climbs up onto Snow Fire, "What about Roran?"

"Roran is safe my orders are to take you to Surda…So come…"

They traveled with Saphira flying overhead watching for danger from above. They stayed off the main rode travelling parallel through the wide open country. By sunset they found an area surrounded by seven hills and some trees the perfect spot to camp from unseen eyes. ("I am going hunting!") Saphira shouts from above.

As Eragon unpacks, he feels that there are things he is not being told. When his saddle is unpacked and a bed is rolled out he turns to find Tornac twirling two sticks that resemble swords. He throws one at Eragon who catches it out of the air. "What is this for?" Eragon asked.

"Your mother asked me to teach you how to use a sword…We start with wood…Then we work our way up to steel…"

Eragon smirks, "You are kinda old aren't you? Besides I already know how to fight…"

"Then show me!" They square off and Eragon makes the first move, a side attack that Tornac blocks then he flicks his wrist wrenching the wooden sword from Eragon's hand. Tornac sweeps his feet from under him and points the wooden sword in his face. "I thought you said you knew how to fight…"

("Eragon! Are you alright?") Saphira asks.

He sighs from his back, ("Yes and no!")

("What do you mean?")

("My pride is hurt…my body is fine…Tornac is teaching me the sword…")

("If he hurts you he will be in pain…")

"Well get up!"

Eragon curses under his breath as Tornac instructs him in different sword styles. They exaggerate their movements from one pose to the next. Then after Eragon has the basics down they begin again. As they duel Saphira returns dropping to her hind legs watching intently. As they progress Eragon learns quickly, but he can only hold off Tornac for a few minutes. As Eragon sits in front of Saphira aching all over she growls at Tornac. They break camp after a cold breakfast and continue on.

"Think about the duel in your head and imagine it in your mind…Try to visualize the mistakes you made and improve…" Tornac says as they ride through the countryside.

This time they camp in a cave near the foot hills of the spine, "Yauzac is nearby we should stop for supplies…"

"Are we riding all the way to Surda?" Eragon asks watching over the deer on the spit he Saphira caught for them.

"No we are heading to Teirm first…Your father has a friend there who may be able to help us get to Surda faster…"

Eragon looks at Saphira who is taller than he is now and big enough to ride, "Saphira can fly me and come back for you…"

Tornac smiles, "I am sure she could, but Saphira is still young our weight will play a large role in that plan…It's a good idea, but not practical…"

This time they practice with swords after they eat, "How do you know my parents?" Eragon asked after their duel.

"Actually I was a slave until Morzan bought me in Dras Leona…He noticed my skills with a sword and commissioned me to teach his castle guard…I was also your mother's teacher whenever Morzan wasn't around…Your mother is an artist with the blade…" When he said the last part Eragon noticed a bit of admiration in his voice. "Your father came to the castle disguised as a gardener…He…" Tornac hesitated, "They fell in love and they freed me from the oaths Murtagh forced me to swear to him…"

"Is that all…There has to be more…"

Tornac smiles, "I am sure your mother wants to be the one to reveal the details of her past to you…"

Yauzac

It takes another week to reach Yauzac on horseback. "Tell Saphira to find a place to hide on the other side of town…"

As they enter the town Eragon draws an arrow from his quiver and knocks an arrow, "I don't like this…Where is everybody?"

Tornac draws his sword, "Be ready to run…"

When they reach the center of town they gasp in horror at the sight of a mountain of bodies. In the center of the pile is a pike with a baby impaled on it. "Go on I will stay…"

Eragon throws up over the side of his horse just as crow lands on the baby's lifeless body. "No you don't!" He screams he fires striking the bird in the side.

Tornac gets off his horse looking at Eragon, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine!" Eragon replies wiping his mouth.

"Urgals!"

"Yauzac is a long way from the Spine…"

Tornac nods as he examines a foot print in the mud, "Damn!" He jumps up onto his horse, "Ride!"

"What's wrong?"

"Urgals are still here…"

They gallop with all their might towards the edge of town. It seems as if they will make it, but several Urgals leap out and attack them. Snow Fires rears back dropping Eragon to the ground. When he looks up Tornac has already killed two Urgals. "DON"T SIT THERE RUN!"

As Eragon gets to his feet an Urgal goes after him, Tornac slides on his knees slashing the legs of the Urgal who swung at him and pulls a dagger with his free hand. He then throws the dagger into the back of the head of the Urgal chasing Eragon. Eragon pauses to look back and fires an arrow at the Urgal on Tornac's left killing him.

"Eragon duck!" Tornac screams.

Just as he does an arrow whizzes over his head. When Eragon turns there are four more Urgals converging on him. He runs down an alley and is cut off by a dead end. "Kill him!" They say in their gurgled voices. ("_Brisinger_ will save you!") A powerful chorus of voices says to Eragon.

He knocks an arrow with a confidence that everything will be alright. The Urgals laugh raising their shields. He takes aim, _"BRISINGER!" _Eragon shouts. A spark and glow of a blue fire appears on the arrow head causing the Urgals to back away. Eragon shoots and despite the Urgal's shield the arrow goes through the shield and into his head. Then there is loud boom and explosion, as a wave of blue energy expands out incinerating all four Urgals. The wave expands to engulf the entire village incinerating the remaining five Urgals fighting Tornac.

("Eragon!") Saphira shouts with her mind as he passes out.

When Eragon awakes there is a roaring fire not far from him and Saphira's wing covers part of Eragon's body. "Oh you awake…"

"What happened?" Eragon asked trying to sit up, but he was as weak as new born baby and hungrier than a mason after a hard days of work.

"I was hoping you could tell me…The Urgals I was fighting became ash before my very eyes…"

"I am so hungry I need food…"

Tornac gave Eragon a piece of bread and some dried deer meet. Feeling better he sat up, "Now what happened…"

"Its hard to explain…" Eragon said cramming more deer meat in his mouth, "I heard this voice say…Brisinger will save you…Then I felt this power unlike anything I have ever felt before…I shouted the word and the arrow head started to glow and spark…when I shot it the arrow burned through the Urgal's shield and hit him in the head…Then he exploded and his companions burst into flames…"

("Eragon I think you used magic…")

"That is exactly what you did…" Tornac said after Eragon related what Saphira said to him. "The legends say Elven Riders could already use magic and they were more powerful when they became Dragon Riders…Humans when they became Dragon Riders developed magical abilities of differing strengths…"

"Do you know anything about magic?" Eragon asked hopefully.

"Only that in order to use it one must be able to speak the ancient language…"

"What is the ancient language?" Eragon asked interrupting.

Tornac sighs, "Okay…Um…There is this language…No you said Brisinger…Well that is the true name of fire…And in order to control it you must be able to say its name in the true language…I hope I am making sense…"

"Yes you are…please continue…"

Tornac smiles, "Um also…Magic uses the energy of your body…From what I have seen of your mother and father…It takes the same amount of energy to do something with magic that it does by normal means…"

Eragon looks at Saphira, "Is that why I was so tired afterwards…"

"Yes…Now don't try that again…Without the proper teacher you could kill yourself…"

They rested for two days before continuing on. Angling towards the mountains away from Daret the next village. Saphira often hunted for them to keep food in their bellies. Tornac didn't want to stop in any villages because he didn't want to risk Eragon's safety again. In five days they crossed the Spine and were nearing the city of Teirm.

"Saphira says we are two maybe three days from Teirn…"

"Good…" Tonac says grabbing Eragon's right hand and tying behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"You are a good student of the sword, but you need to learn to fight with your left hand…The best swordsman know how to use their right and left..." They practiced all night and rested the next day. Then they continued on towards the great walled city of Teirm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Saphira

Saphira was taller than Eragon and had a wing span of 20 feet long. She had a deep roar that could be heard for miles around. She had an eccentric yet wise attitude about life and her surroundings. Saphira only cared about what Eragon did and spoke directly to him and through him as she never reached out to Tornac. Whenever she was around the horses shied away from her and many times Eragon had to reassure them that she meant them no harm.

Because she liked to sharpen her claws on trees Eragon would often urge her to travel into the Spine to do so as not to leave a trail anyone can follow. They discussed many subjects both Dragon and human. Saphira found marriage to be an interesting subject. Most of the time she would fly alone but more and more the desire to have Eragon ride her back was growing more and more.

Saphira loved puzzles and riddles but Eragon wasn't a good person to play with as he didn't have the aptitude for it. When Eragon mentioned it to Tornac he was more than happy to play games of riddles with the Dragon and Saphira would speak directly with him.

("Eragon?")

("Yes!")

("I want you to ask Tornac about these Varden…I am a Dragon and you my Rider…We should be able to do as we please…")

Eragon sighs, ("I agree but like the Riders of old…We have a responsibility…A duty…")

("Yes but to whom…We serve ourselves first…")

("My father once told me the truth of the Riders after a man visited Carvahal and told the people that…_the Dragon Riders of old…strong they were in body, wise and brave…For no one could stand against them…ruled by the greed of the power hungry elves they allowed humans into their ranks…yes wealth and prosperity flowed throughout the land and shared only with those who bowed to the Elves…Then he came Galbatorix a boy of great strength and mind…He was tested and taken before the Rider's Council…a Dragon Egg hatched for him and he named her Jornunvosk…Galbatorix passed every test set before him…For he was wise beyond his years and his magic was as strong as the fabled Elves and the Elven Riders…Then they sent our benevolent King on a journey with two friends…Ambushed they were by Urgals…A great battle ensued until all that was left was Galbatorix and his Dragon Jornunvosk…Then she was pierced in the heart by the an arrow endowed by the strange magics of the Urgals…Unable toheal her Jornunvosk died…Enraged many Urgals fell to Galbatorix that day…He wondered the wild hoping the Riders would grant him a new Dragon…when before the council of Master Riders he went they denied him laughing Galbatorix to scorn…Heart broken, an Elf Master and his Dragon taunted Galbatorix…He became enraged and slew them where they stand…Galbatorix ran for his life avoiding the Riders for he was very clever in magic…Eventually he met a Master magician and formed a plan…With Morzan the first and last of the Foresworn Galbatorix convinced a young rider to give him his dragon…Others joined Galbatorix and their power grew as they made war on the evil Elves…these Riders that followed Galbatorix became known as the thirteen Foresworn…many enemies fell before them until all that was left was Vrael and Morzan's old friend who became an enemy…Galbatorix fought bravely against the infidel Vrael…That night my father Brom told me that Galbatorix was the betrayer…It was he who killed all the Dragons save for three eggs…Galbatorix's current Dragon Shruiken did not even chose him the way you chose me…Shruiken's first rider was killed…Is that the type of person you wish to serve?")_

_Saphira snorts, ("No and at the same time I do not wish to be used by his enemies…Whatever happens we need to be in charge of our own fate…")_

_("I agree!")_

_The night before they were to enter Teirm Eragon decided to ask, "Tell me about the Varden…"_

_Tornac sighs, "The Varden were started by Brom nearly a hundred years ago…He helped to form the country of Surda one of the last free human kingdoms in Alaegasia…Then he convinced humans, Dwarves, and Elves to form the Varden…They fight to restore what Galbatorix destroyed…But in order to be victorious they need Dragon Riders…True Riders…17 years ago Brom and the friend we are going to meet in Teirm put together a plan to steal Saphira's egg from Galbatorix…He has one last egg as one has Already hatched…The Red Rider they call him…"_

_Eragon looks at Saphira who asks him a question, "Saphira asks how can we be expected to fight if we have no one to guide and train us…"_

_ "__The Varden have many wise spell casters…Then there is the Elves…They possess more Rider knowledge than anyone in Alagaesia…With the exception of Galbatorix…And your mother is very knowledgeable…"_

_Eragon smiles, "Can you contact her?"_

_"__No…She must contact me…"_

_Eragon looks at Saphira, ("Well?")_

_She sighs, ("What happened in Yauzac weighs heavily on my heart as well…But until we are strong enough we cannot risk our lives…unnecessarily…")_

_Eragon falls asleep under Saphira's right wing…__The wind howls and a mighty fortress looms before Eragon…He enters as the doors are open…He walks through the halls towards the dungeons all the cells are empty and the doors open, then he comes upon a closed door…Drawn to the door he tries to open it…but it is locked…__**"SAPHIRA!" **__There is no answer…Eragon pulls with all his might and the door is ripped off it's hinges…a woman with pointed ears looks up and stairs at Eragon…He freezes entranced by her beauty…"Who are you…"_

_**"**__**The time has come for your medicine Elf…"**_

___Eragon spins around to find a man with a pale face, red blood hair, and eyes. His nails are like claws and there is a wicked curved sword with a long scratch on it. Eragon gasps as he has seen this man before…He killed his mother in another dream…_

_("Eragon!") Saphira called, he jumped up. Saphira raised her wing, ("Are you alright?")_

_He sighs, ("It was a dream that is all…")_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author Notes: High again this was supposed to be Journey part1. Rode to Teirm but because of how it came out it is now Teirm Part 1. Jeod Longshanks_

_Chapter 14. Teirm_

_Part 1. Jeod Longshanks_

_Teirm is _encircled by a white wall a hundred feet tall and thirty feet thick. There were two main gates: one on the western side of the city, facing the sea, the other on the southern side, opening to the road. In the northeast sector of the city is a towering citadel, which housed the lighthouse. The city's buildings grew progressively taller from the outside in; the tallest buildings were near the citadel. Because of pirates the people of Teirm took extreme measures with their design of the city. But it also makes it easier for thieves to travel across the roof tops.

Eragon and Tornac stand on a hill observing the city, "We will enter the city separately…" Tornac said placing a scarf over Eragon's head and an eye patch over his left eye.

"I look ridiculous…" Eragon says looking into a pool of water.

"You look fine…Now if a soldier stops you say you are here to get work as a ship guard…"

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Run with all your might…"

("Be careful!") Saphira says hiding on a cliff in the mountains.

("You as well…I will contact you when we learn something…")

("I will wait here until you meet this Jeod…Then I will go hunting…")

Eragon looks at Tornac, "Okay I am ready…" Eragon goes to the road first as they enter the city from the south to make it look as if they had come from Kuasta. Eragon enters without any problems but Tornac is asked a few questions before he is allowed to pass on. "I have never seen a city like this before…"

"Teirm was almost destroyed by a pirate attack many years ago…That is why the city was redesigned to repel invaders…"

They asked a few discreet questions that lead them to the east side of the city and where many mansions seemed abandoned. There was a weird shop city among the plush marble houses. In front of the shop sat a plump little woman with thick curly blonde hair. "Excuse me but could you tell us which of these house belongs to Jeod Longshanks…"

The woman was holding a frog in her right hand and writing in a journal with the left. "I could!"

She didn't say another word causing Eragon and Tornac to look at each other, "Well would you?"

"Yes!" She remains quiet making them both angry, "You asked me if I could…Then you asked me if I would…But you never asked did you?"

Eragon smiles while Tornac rolls his eyes, "Okay ma'am which of these houses belong to Jeod Longshanks…and why are you holding that frog?"

She smiles putting down her quill, "Now we are getting somewhere…Jeod's house is the second on the right from here…As for this frog I am trying to prove it is not a frog, but a toad…"

Eragon's face twisted, "Why would you want to prove that?"

"Because if I can prove that frogs do not exist then witches and dark mages can't use them in their evil spells and concoctions…"

"Well that is fascinating but we must be going…" Tornac said.

"Oh well have a nice day and beware of wombats…"

As they walked away Eragon looked back and noticed that the woman was writing but she had no ink for the quill. "Magic!" He whispered.

They came to a large oak door with gold trim, nobs, and a knocker. Tornac grabbed the knocker and hit three times, then they waited. Ten minutes passed before a thin man with reseeding hair answered the door. He looked Eragon and Tornac up and down, "May I help you?" He asked in an arrogant manor.

"I hope so!" Tornac said in reply, "Is this the home of Jeod Longshanks?"

"It is, but if it is handouts that you are looking for try the bakery three blocks down…" He was about to close the door, but Tornac stopped him.

"This is in regards to a mutual acquaintance…" Tornac pulled a letter from his pocket, "Please give that to your master he will know what this is about…"

The man sighs, takes the letter, and then closes the door. "People in this city are as warm as the weather…"

Tornac smiles, "If you ever get the chance visit Kuasta…You might not think so bad of Teirm…"

"Why?"

Before Tornac could answer the door opened and another thin man with a scar on his head opened the door. "May I have your names?"

"Are you Jeod?" Tornac asked hopefully.

"Yes, but our friend died many years ago in Aroughs…" Jeod said cautiously.

Tornac leaned in close to whisper, "Actually it was Gilead fighting the last of the thirteen and he did not die…This is his son…"

Jeod's eyes bulged, "Get in here quickly!" Jeod leads Eragon and Tornac to the study, "Please sit…Ralph…some wine for my guests…"

"Very good sir…" Tornac was about to speak, but Jeod raised his hand until the wine was served. "On your way out Ralph please lock the door…" When the door was locked Jeod sat forward. "Your names please?"

"My name is Tornac and this is Eragon son of Brom…" Tornac tapped Eragon on the arm, "Show him!" Eragon shook his head, "Show him he can help us!" Reluctantly Eragon raised his right hand and showed Jeod the Dragon mark…"

He covered his mouth and jumped up then sat back down, "But…"

"Tell us if you have heard any rumors…" Tornac asked interrupting.

"Troop movements…Reports of large bands of Urgals marching through the King's domains…"

Tornac looks at Eragon, "We passed through the village of Yazauc…The Urgals killed everyone…and there are rumors that Galbatorix has a new Dragon Rider…The Red Rider they call him."

Jeod shakes his head in disbelief, "I wonder why…" He looks at Eragon.

"He knows about the Varden…"

He sighs, "I wonder why they haven't contacted me…Where is Brom?"

"I am sorry, but Brom is dead…Eragon's mother is Selene…You may know her by the name the Black Hand…"

Jeod gasped like a fish, "But the Black Hand…"

"Turned her back on Morzan in the end…" Tornac said interrupting. "It was because of her that Brom learned the information about the Eggs in the first place…They fell in love, faked their deaths and moved to Carvahal…"

"Then where is she?"

"My instructions were to see Eragon safely to Surda…I don't know where she is or what she is doing…But she will meet us in Surda…Can you help us get there…A ship is much faster than a horse…"

Jeod shook his head, "I wish I could have seen Brom one last time…But I am honored to meet his son…" Jeod stands up and shakes Eragon's hand. "As for help…" He sighs, "I don't know how much help I can be…Every single ship I have sent to Surda with supplies for the Varden has gone missing…I sent my last ship two weeks ago and it too has gone missing…"

"How?"

Jeod sits back down, "I don't know…I am beginning to get the feeling that there is a spy among the Varden…"

"That would explain a lot and why you haven't heard from the Varden…" Tornac looks at Eragon.

"What?" Eragon asks.

"Your Dragon's Egg!" Jeod said.

"Her name is Saphira!" Defensively.

Jeod smiles, "If the Varden lost Saphira's egg why haven't we heard anything…I understand why your father faked his death, but why didn't the Varden contact him or me when they did lose it…Logic says there is a spy among the Varden…"

"So what do we do now?" Eragon asked.

"I may have a way to get the two of you to Surda…But it will be dangerous…and it will take time…Galbatorix's spies could be watching me now…"

"Well dangerous help is better than no help…" Tornac says, "Is there a place we can rent a room at a cheap price…"

Jeod stands up, "Nonsense! You will stay here and be my guests…"

That is when someone pounds on the door, "JEOD! Open this door right now!" a voice that only an angry woman can produce yells.

Jeod sighs and walks to the door, "Yes beloved…"

"Don't beloved me! Did the ship make it?" Jeod gives her a half of smile as he nods toward his guests. "Oh you have company…And who are these louts supposed to be…"

Tornac pulls out a bag of coins, "Just an old friend and his nephew repaying a debt dear lady…"

Before Jeod can take the coins his wife snatches the bag, "I will take that! Perhaps I can save this business you have let come to ruins…"

"This is my wife Helene…This is Jard and his nephew Cole…They will be staying with us for a few days…Would you prepare two rooms for our guests…"

Helene rolls her eyes, "I will speak with you later…RALPH!"

He appears like a ghost, "Yes ma'am…"

"These…men will be us for a short time please make sure that there is a place at the dinner table for them…"

Dinner was quiet and cold, at least the company. To pass the time Eragon talked privately with Saphira in his mind. The next day Tornac and Eragon practiced sword play in the barn. Then Eragon left the city to meet Saphira. On his way he stopped at a tanner shop to get enough leather to make a saddle as he had been longing to ride Saphira, because she was big enough. Also he felt that she was eager for him to ride though she didn't say anything.

("What is that for?") She asked.

(Well I thought I would make a saddle for you…You are big enough!") It took five hours to make the saddle after measuring and testing. Eragon surprised himself and Saphira with his hidden instincts on how to do it. Then the moment finally came when he placed the saddle on her and climbed onto her back.

Eragon smiled showing all his teeth as she stood to her full height. Then she leapt off the cliff she was perched on and climbed high into the sky. ("You know you could have warned me about the weather up here!") He shouted with his mind. She laughed and went into a dive. As she did Eragon raised his hands and yelled at the top of his lungs. Then she leveled off and flew towards the river and skimmed the surface.

("What are you doing?") Eragon asked.

("Stop struggling and let go…") Saphira said pulling at his mind. He relaxed and found himself staring through Saphira's eyes. Everything was tented blue even the sun. Through their link Eragon could feel every muscle of her body and how much she used her tale to fly. Then she looks back and he sees himself with a goofy grin on his face.

("This is amazing! Do you always see everything in blue?")

("Yes…But I can still distinguish colors…")

("I never want to walk again…")

Soon Eragon had to return to Teirm before the gates closed. He made it just in time and went back to Jeod's place. He had left the saddle with Saphira as he didn't want to carry it. The next day after breakfast Eragon practiced swords with Tornac, then he left around an hour after high noon to spend the rest of the day with Saphira. They would talk for hours on many topics and as close as they were there were many differences.

Part 2. The Witch and the Werecat

Eragon was an hour early before they closed the gates. As he walked back to the street he felt as if someone was watching him. He spun around and there was no one. He ducked in and out of the alleys as he made his way back to Jeod's house. As he approached Eragon stopped at the shop next door. He knocked and when he did the door creaked open. Eragon went inside and smiled at the small area with mountains of books and shelves of scrolls and manuscripts.

There was a jewelry case with all types of precious stones and necklaces. There was a large mirror in a corner and when Eragon stood in front of it his image waved at him. Spooked he stepped away and bumped a dresser. There was a meow causing Eragon to look down. In the open drawer was a pair of glowing eyes that turned from red to blue. A large fearsome cat climbed out of the drawer and sat on the counter, ignoring Eragon.

If the cat attacked him it could do a lot of harm. Eragon extended his mind to the cat as he would with Saphira surprising himself and remembering how Tornac asked him to read his mind. ("I guess I can do it…Um I am a friend I mean you no harm…") He said to the cat along with images of friendship and warmth.

("That is not necessary…") A voice said to Eragon.

Eragon jumped, ("Saphira! Is that you?") There was no reply and Eragon returned his attention to the cat who was licking its paw. Eragon hunched his shoulders and picked up a long staff leaning against the wall.

("I wouldn't touch that if I were you…")

Eragon furrowed his brow, ("Saphira stop playing around!") Then the jewel at the top of the staff glowed and Eragon received a mild shock that knocked him out. When he awoke the cat was sitting in his chest.

("You are not very bright for a Dragon Rider are you?")

Eragon looked up at the cat and finally realized that he was talking. "You…" He reached out with his mind, ("You can talk…")

("Yes I can…")

("Are you under a spell or something or did that woman make you like this with magic…")

The cat sighs, ("Your education must be really lacking if you do not know what I am…I am a werecat and the woman is called Angela…")

Eragon couldn't believe it, he was the luckiest boy in Alagaesia. First he finds Saphira's egg and now he is talking to a werecat. Werecats were very mysterious and rarely did they ever help. Legends say that Werecats sometimes speak in riddles. ("What is your name…")

The Werecat jumped off of Eragon and onto the counter, ("I wouldn't keep holding that staff if I were you…It will shock again in a few minutes…")

Eragon put down the staff quickly, ("What is it?")

("An uninteresting artifact unlike me…As for my name I go by many…If you seek my true name you seek your own doom…However you may call me Solembum…")

Just then the door opened and in walked the aforementioned Angela. She pauses to look at Solembum then at Eragon. "Well a customer and one who speaks to werecats…"

"You can speak with him…"

"Wouldn't be much of a witch if I couldn't…Though he rarely answers me…Now what can I do for you?"

Eragon swallowed, "Well I was just curious…Seems an odd place to have this store among all these mansions…"

Angela looks around and nods, "That is true…But I hate the hustle and bustle of the market…This way I don't have to compete with other people for customers…"

Eragon furrows his brow, "You get a lot of customers…"

"No, but the rich people come to me for love potions and such…I don't claim they work but they come back and pay whatever I ask…" She walks around Eragon examining him, "You seem familiar to me…"

"Can't see how…"

She stops and stares into his eyes, "I think I would like to read your future…"

"Maybe I should go its getting late…"

"No wait I would really like to read your future…I only do this for people who can talk to Solembum…You are the third person to speak with him…"

"Who are the other two?" Eragon asks intrigued.

"A woman by the name of Selene…"

Eragon holds his reaction and pushes it down at the mention of his mother's name. Of course it could have been another woman with that name. "This Selene what did you tell her…"

Angela smacks her teeth, "Oh I never reveal someone's fortune to another person…"

"This Selene…what did she look like?"

"She was tall with dark hair…A warrior despite her attempts to hide it…Oh many people met their end by her hands…"

It was his mother, "How long ago was this?"

"Don't remember…Any way do you want your future read?"

Eragon sighs, if his mother could do it then so can he, "Sure why not?"

"Oh goody wait here!" she goes into the back and starts rummaging through her stuff, A few books and other things are thrown into the wall along with some choice words. "Here they are…" She returns to Eragon with a maroon pouch, "I rarely use these which is why it took so long to find…Anywho sit here and lets see what fate has in store for you…" Angela removes some bones with runes imprinted on them from the bag.

"What are they?" Eragon asks.

"Knuckle bones of a Dragon…"

Eragon gasps as she picks them up and whispers holding them close to her neck, "_Wyrda!" _She shouts throwing the bones on the table and shocking Eragon again as he recognizes the ancient language. As she studies the bones Angela mumbles to herself and Solembum leaps onto the table and watches. "Well this is the hardest prediction I have ever had to cast…" She says taking a sip of wine. "Would you like some?" He refuses.

"This…" she said pointing to a bone that had a sideways figure eight, "…is rune of infinity…I have never seen it in a human before…"

"You have predicted for people who aren't human?" Eragon asked interrupting.

"Well I have only seen this in Elves…or Dwarves…They live extremely long lives….Elves more so…The only humans in Alaesia who would draw such a rune are human Dragon Riders…"

Eragon tries to hide his uneasiness, ("I wonder if she know?") He thought to himself. "They say the King is a Dragon Rider…"

Angela looks up at Eragon, "Few people know that…As he rarely leaves that castle of his…Dragon Riders receive long life from their Dragons…" She points to a rune with a snake on it lying over a rune with a tree and touching it was a rune of skull, "Well this is unfortunate…Someone in your family has betrayed you…And will do it again…Then there are two deaths coming…One is someone close to you…and the other will rend your heart even further…"

"Who is the traitor?" Eragon asked in despair.

"I don't know all I can do is interpret the runes as I see them…" Eragon grew scared as he already lost his father, aunt, and cousins. All that was left was his mother Selene, his brother Murtagh who ran away about a year ago, and Roran. His mother was the Black Hand of Morzan would she betray him again.

He quickly dismissed that idea as Angela pointed to three runes touching, one had a thunder bolt on it, the second had a rose, and the last rune had a crown on it. "These are very interesting as a great romance is about to occur in your life…You will meet your true love and she will be of noble birth…whether or not this romance will come of good or bad I cannot say…But your destinies are intertwined…"

Eragon liked that one, who wondered who this noble woman would be. His thoughts were interrupted again as Angela pointed at the sailing ship, "This is one of great sadness…For you are destined to leave Alagaesia and never return…No matter how hard you try to fight it…You cannot avoid it…"

Eragon sat back when Angela removed the knuckle bones and placed them in the bag, "Is there anything more you can tell me?"

"No I cannot…" She pats his face, "Don't worry about things that haven't happened yet…"

"Is there a way I can stop the deaths…"

Angela smiled, "Fate is fate…We cannot stop destiny…only a god would have that type of power…"

"You used the ancient language when you cast the runes…Do you know many words…"

Angela gasped like a fish, "You can speak with werecats and you know of the ancient language, I sure would like to be there when you fulfill your destiny…"

Angela grew quiet when Solembum stood on all fours and interposed himself between the two, ("Yes!") Eragon asked.

("Listen to me well oh great Rider…When all seems lost and your power is insufficient against your enemies go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to the vault of souls…And when you are in need of a weapon look under the roots of the Menoa Tree…")

Before Eragon could ask what he meant Solembum leaps off the table and into the open drawer. "I don't know what he said to you neither do I wish to know…It was for you and you alone…Remember what he said it can save your life…"

Eragon looks outside, "Its late I should be going…"

"Well good journey to you…"

Eragon gets up and leaves the shop sharing with Saphira what he had just learned. "Where have you been?" Tornac says in a sturn fatherly voice.

"I went to see my friend…Then I stopped at the shop on my way back…"

"I thought you had been captured or something…"

That is when Jeod joins them in the parlor, "Come with me…" He leads them to the study and locks the door, "Everything is arranged…My friend in Kuasta will sail you along the coast to Surda…But you will have to travel up the coast to get to Surda…Urgals won't be a problem as many of them are marching towards the Hadarac Desert…When you reach Kuasta tell the gate guard that Longshanks sent you…Then check into an inn called the last stop…The next day leave the city and go to the beach…He will meet you there…He will say to you…a fire burns in Alagaesia…Reply the light of the Varden will put it out…"

"Thank you…We should get some rest…"

Eragon was preparing for bed when he felt a familiar presence in his mind, ("Eragon!")

He smiled, ("Mother!")

("Yes my little warrior…You seem well…")

("How would know that?")

("I am watching you through scrying…")

("What is that?") Eragon listens as his mother explains the ins and outs of scrying and she tells him the words for the spell. ("Where are you anyway…")

Selene sighs, ("I cannot tell you…I will see you soon…Be safe my son…Both you and Saphira…")

("Well at least tell me how father died.")

She sighs, ("I will tell you when I see you face to face…Farewell my little Rider…")

Eragon cried and cried until he couldn't anymore. Saphira tries to comfort him, but is unable to. After an hour he is finally able to tell Saphira what his mother said. Eragon was about to go to sleep, when he looks at the bowl of water on the night stand. He gets up closes his curtains and picks up the bowl. Sitting on the edge of his bed he thinks of his mother and whispers, _"Draumr Kopa!" _Eragon feels the energy leaving his body in small amounts as the water goes black. Then it clears, but all he sees is his mother against a white background. She had explained that a person could only see things and people they were familiar with. His mother was somewhere he had never been.

He releases the magic and focuses on Saphira and there she is on the cliff overlooking Teirm sleeping. Then he thinks of Murtagh, "_Draumr Kopa!" _The water goes black, but it remains that way. Something is blocking Eragon's vision, "Where are you Murtagh?" Eragon whispers. Then he scries Roran who is in Therinsford with Horst and his family. "Why is Roran in Therinsford with Horst…" He changes his view to Carvahal and gasps dropping the bowl. The entire village is in ruins and despite the fact that he dropped the bowl the water on the floor still holds the image.

"Cole are you alright?" Tornac asks at the door.

He wipes his eyes, "I am fine…I just dropped the hand bowl that is all…" The door opens and Ralph brings him a new one. "Thank you Ralph!"

"You are welcome young master…"

"I am going to kill that Red Bastard!"

("Eragon?") Saphira says, he can hear her yawning in his mind. ("Are you alright?") When he explains what he saw she growls, ("You are not alone I will help you kill the Red Rider and his Dragon…Death to all oathbreakers…")

Eragon was about to go to sleep when he had a crazy idea, _"Draumr Kopa!" _He says thinking on the woman from his vision. The water goes black then Eragon gasps as she appears in the bowl of water. There are chains on her wrists and a plate of bread on the floor. A guard comes in and forces her to eat the bread. Then the guard bows as the pale faced red headed man enters the cell. He releases the magic breathing heavy. "She can't be real…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Razac

As Eragon and Tornac ride past Angela's shop she stands outside her door waving to them. Tornac just stares at her, but Eragon waves. ("They are going to need our help…") Solembum says to Angela.

She sighs, "Right! I start packing!"

A half a mile from the main gate the two gallop to meet Saphira who has the saddle in her claws. Eragon jumps off of Snow Fire and hugs Saphira, then he saddles her, "I am going flying!"

Tornac smiles, "When did you build that?"

"The second day we were in Teirm…" Tornac watches as they fly off towards the Spine.

Eragon and Saphira fly for hours on end scouting the road for Tornac and in between having fun. He returns to Tornac at sunset near a secluded area on the beach. They are 10 miles from the river as it forks to the ocean towards Teirm and the other is a dead end. Eragon's excitement dwindles when Tornac challenges him to a mock sword duel. Eragon has improved by leaps and bounds. He still can't best Tornac but now Tornac isn't the only one in pain when they are done.

"I heard from my mother…" He blurts.

"I know she contacted me after she spoke with you…" He throws another stick on the fire, "Is that why you dropped the bowl last night?"

Eragon sighs, "No she told me how to scry…Its using magic to watch people and places you are familiar with…Carvahal has been destroyed…by the Red Rider…I will kill him when I see him!" Eragon said the last part with venom causing Tornac to flinch. Eragon notices, "You know something don't you? You know who he is?"

"I know you aren't ready to face him or Galbatorix…"

"I have Saphira!"

"Who can't breathe fire yet…"

Eragon tries to breach Tornac's mind but Saphira stops him, ("What are you doing?")

("Stopping you from making a fool of yourself…I want to fight the Red Rider and Galbatorix more than you do…Especially after what he did to my ancestors and what the Red Rider did to your home village and family…But the knowledge you seek is dangerous and distracting…You are in no position to do anything so why worry…")

Eragon sighs, because Saphira is right even though he won't admit it. Eragon apologizes to Tornac for what he was about to do. Then he nestles under Saphira's wing and falls asleep. Early the next morning they eat breakfast and ride south with Saphira flying overhead. As they ride they fight each other from horseback for an hour then they trot along. At high noon Eragon goes flying with Saphira and eats his lunch on her back as she glides on an updraft. Within three days they reach the river and tie the horses to Saphira who pulls them through the river to the other side. They do this to avoid the toll bridge and the main road. At sunset they stop to camp, Eragon is relieving himself by a tree. When he pulls up his pants he goes to a pond to wash his hands. As he is bending down to clean his hands a knife is pointed at his throat.

("ERAGON!") Saphira shouts with a roar. Tornac looks at her as Eragon returns with a knife at his throat.

"Don't!" A buzzing like voice says, "Throw down your weaponz or he diez!" The Black robed man says. Saphira growls and the man nicks Eragon's throat, "Tell the beazt to be ztill or zhe will be a riderlezz Dragon…"

"I am sorry he got the drop on me…"

"Its my fault I should have been more watchful…" Tornac replies as a dozen men on horses arrive.

"You killed our nezt matez you will hurt for that yez you will…"

"How many of you things are there?" Eragon asks.

The Razac strikes him on the head, "Be zilent!"

Saphira roars casing the horses to shy away, "I will kill him!" He warns looking at the Dragon.

"Muzzle her!" The other Razac orders.

As the men nervously walk up to Saphira she snarls at the men. "Hurry up…Cooperate Dragon or he dies…"

"You will follow uz to Gileade…Yez!" The Razac raises his head to the sky and releases a long winded screech. Eragon looks up from his knees and gasps at the horrors descending towards him. Two of them are bigger than Saphira. They hairless bodies are the things a baby mouse would have. They have long piercing beaks and black tar like eyes. An ancient evil resided in the leather winged beasts that descend on the area.

The first Razac leaps up to the creatures back with an arm wrapped around Eragon;s waist. Then the other does the same with Tornac. "Follow or he diez!" The Razac says to Saphira. "You men return to Gileade…"

"What of Longshanks?"

"Leave him the King haz not decided what to do with him yet…"

"The horses?"

"Take them!"

Saphira follows the leathery beasts through the air towards the helgrind of Dras Leona. Four tall mountains near the ancient city of Dread. They stop in the third mountain where Eragon watches as his new hosts eat the flesh of some human captives. Eragon throws up after they kill six human slaves and eat them. The two human like Razac eat one human a piece while the two beasts eat two apiece. They rip flesh from bones and suck marrow from the bones as well. They crack open skulls and eat brains. Then they drink blood like wine and throw the stomach and intestines away.

Saphira tries to comfort Eragon as best she could. Then they all fly off towards the City of Gileade. When they land in the courtyard the Razac order soldiers to shackle Saphira's legs and tail. They also place a large collar and chain around her neck. "Now you pay for killing our brother and zizter…" They begin beating Eragon to a bloody pulp until he passes out. Saphira watches helplessly chained to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" A deep baritone voice says. Saphira snarls as a tall thin muscular man with a pale face, red hair, and eyes stands on the steps of the fortress.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Durza

_The breeze blows and sea heaves on the docks of a distant shore. Eragon stands hand and hand with a raven haired beauty as a Blue and Green Dragon fly overhead. They board the ship and sail away…_

Eragon slowly sits up and hears a jingling sound. He looks down and sees his foot shackled to the wall via a long chain. He sighs remembering Angela's prophecy. ('Eragon!")

Eragon flinches, ("Not so loud…Are you alright?")

("Yes! How are you?")

Eragon feels his nose expecting pain, but it is alright. It broke when the Razac punched him in the face. His lip was fine as well and the cut he received on his neck was gone as well. ("What happened…Those Razac almost beat me to within an inch of my life.")

("The pale faced man from your visions is here! He stopped them…")

Eragon heard footsteps and a ring of keys, ("Someone is coming!") The door opened and in walked a soldier with a drawn sword. A servant girl was with him and she had a tray of food. She set the food down and left without saying a word.

("It could be poison…") Saphira said suspiciously.

("Spahira if they wanted to kill me they could have done that a long time ago…")

("That is no reason not to remain diligent…")

Eragon smelled the bread and took a bite. He chewed it and chewed it, ("There is a sweet taste to the bread…")

("Is it supposed to be sweet?") Saphira asked.

("Depends!") Eragon put the bread down and smelled the wine. He took a sip and swooshed it around in his mouth. He sneers, spits the wine from his mouth, and throws the rest out. Then he picks up the bowl of stew and takes a few mouthfuls.

("I have an idea!") Saphira says, ("Yo…u…sho…uld…")

("What?") Eragon felt light headed as he tried to remember the words for scrying. He looks at the food, "A drug to neutralize my powers…" He said. Eragon threw the food out of the window and as he did he spotted Saphira in the courtyard. They looked at each other but could speak. Two hours passed before Eragon was able to hear stray thoughts from Saphira. ("There is some type of drug in the food…It affects my mind and ability to use magic…")

("Well don't eat for now…When you regain your strength try to melt the chain and the locks on the door, but wait until midnight when the guard changes….")

("Good idea!")

Eragon's stomach rumbled in protest but he was determined to escape. Then he hears the rhythmic sound of boots marching along the floor. He gets up and looks down the hall. A group of soldiers in full armor march in unison up the hallway four lines of men.. They turn down the right six cells from Eragon's. After the tenth row there is a break and two men are carrying a woman in between them. She has long black hair and wears leggings like a man. An empty sheath dangles from a leather sword belt. Her head shifts and the hair parts to reveal her face and pointed ears. Eragon gasps at the Elf woman from his dream.

("What is it?") Saphira asks. Before Eragon can answer he spots a tall blood red haired man walking behind the guards with the Elf. Their eyes meet and Eragon receives a cold shiver down his spine. He retreats to his cot. ("Eragon!")

("Oh yes…") He finally replies finding his mental voice, ("I saw them…The man from my vision and the woman…She is here!")

That is when the servant and soldier enter with another tray of food. This time it is fruit, bread, and meat with a pitcher of water and another of wine. "EAT!" The guard barks before leaving. Eragon sneers and throws everything but the orange away, as it is not peeled.

("Saphira have they fed you?")

("Oh yes they have large racks of meat…")

Eragon sighs at the rumble in his stomach, "May as well sleep until midnight…") He was about to lay down when her heard voices at his door.

"The King said…"

"I know what the King said…I will take responsibility…Now open the door!" Eragon put on a brave face as the pale faced man entered.

"So Eragon…"

Eragon takes a breath, "You know my name, but what is yours?"

"I am known as Durza…The King's most powerful servant…or I was until the Red Rider…"

"Why bring us here and not to the King directly?"

Durza sneers, "A foolish plan by the Razac to use you as bate for your treacherous mother the Black Hand…Galbatorix was furious with the Razac, but he saw wisdom in their plan and placed me in charge…"

"What do you want?" Eragon asked.

He smiled showing his pointed teeth, "The question my dear rider is what do you want? I can help you overcome the King and defeat him…"

"If I swear an oath to you…" Eragon said cutting him off.

"Yes…whom would you rather serve? A traitor who destroyed the Riders of old or a fellow human who can help you reach your full potential…"

"Neither!"

Durza stands up, "Fool I am offering you a chance at greatness! When you stand before Galbatorix he will force you and your Dragon to serve him…He is a master at discovering the true names of people…and making them his slaves…"

"I will die first!" Durza turns to leave, "Wait!" He stops at the door. "You are not human…despite your words…What are you?"

"I am Durza…A Shade of the netherworld and this one…"

("We need to escape now!") Saphira says.

Night had fallen on Gileade and Eragon stood up to test his power. He focused on the chain and whispered _Brisinger. _Part of the chain turned cherry red and melted. He then took some water to cool the heated metal. Before Eragon could get to the door it opened to a guard.

"Well aren't you the cleaver one…" The guard said in Angela's voice.

Eragon took a step back narrowing his eyes, "Angela!"

He watched as the armor liquefied and rippled like water disturbed by a pebble. Now the plump blond woman stood before him. "Let me get that off your ankle…" she took a weird looking key that changed shape to fit the lock of the brace. "There now come we should leave…"

Eragon followed her then he remembered the Elf, "Wait there is an Elf here we need to rescue her…"

Angela looks back, "An Elf? Well that explains many things…" They go down the hall and Angela opens the cell. When Eragon rushes in they meet eyes as the Elf stands up. Then she collapses, "Oh great!" Angela picks up the Elf with little effort and throws her over his shoulder. "Come we must go…"

"Now he have to find Tornac!"

Angela shakes her head, "I already looked he isn't in the dungeons, now come…" Angela leads Eragon to the armory where his sword is along with his bow and dagger. "Here these belong to the Elf.

Then they run towards the main hall and stop, "What are we doing here?"

"Trust me!" Angela says.

"Going so soon my young Rider?" They spin around to find Durza, holding a dagger to Tornac's throat, "And Angela my dear…Long time no see…"

Angela hands the Elf to Eragon, "Yeah I missed your dark heart by an inch…I won't this time…"

Eragon grabs Angela's arm, 'Surrender or he dies!"

"I am nothing…Eragon and Saphira are all that matters…" Tornac elbows Durza, "Run! Go get out of here!"

When Tornac struck Durza he stumbled back one foot and drew his sword. "NOOO!" Eragon screamed as Tornac was decapitated. The head hit the floor as blood erupted from where his head use to be and his body hit the floor. Tornac's head rolled across the floor and stopped at Eragon's feet. As Angela took out a weird looking staff sword Eragon knelt down by the head.

A Dragon's rage arose in Eragon and he leapt up to his feet as the mark in his right palm glowed. "_BRISINGER!" _When he threw out his hand a ball of fire shot from his palm and struck Durza in the chest catching him off guard. Angela's eyes bulged as Durza flew backwards and hit the wall.

"_Jierda!" _Angela screamed with a wave of her hand. The ceiling and doorway collapse burying him. Then Angela looks back at Eragon who is on his knees panting. She rushes to his side. "Here eat this!" Then she stands looking at the wall. She breaths in a points both hands at the wall. A huge chunk of wall explodes open. "Eragon go!"

Saphira is free and saddled, "What about you?"

"I can take of myself now go…"

With the Elf draped over his shoulder Eragon runs up to Saphira and finds a shaggy haired boy wearing a loin cloth. He smiles showing his pointed teeth, then Eragon notices his cat like eyes. "Solembum?"

("Yes…") He replies mentally taking the elf so that Eragon could climb up Saphira's side. As Solembum hands Eragon the Elf he notices that the soldiers on the wall are standing motionless. The ground drops away as Saphira takes off into the night sky. ("Fly towards the Hadarac Desert then turn south towards the Beor moutains…") Solembum yells with his mind.

Eragon bursts into tears over the death of his father, the dead people of Yauzac, the people he witnessed eaten by the Razac, and now Tornac. "I will kill them all!" He kept saying thinking about the Red Rider, the Razac, Durza, and Galbatorix. "They all will die!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Hadarac Desert

By noon the next day Saphira has flown all the way to the south side of Mount Marna. She lands high in a cliff near a cave. Slowly Eragon unstraps the Elf and lowers her to the ground. He first makes a bed for her and then he builds a fire. ("Are you alright?") Saphira asks.

("NO!") Eragon coldly replies. Saphira lays her head down watching him as he sulks in anger. She can feel his desires for revenge and his hurt at not being able to protect Tornac, his village, the people of Yauzac, or save his father.

When Eragon stands up Saphira raises her head, ("Do you regret finding my egg?") She asks already knowing the answer to that question.

He looks at her with red rimmed eyes, ("No of course not…I am angry because…I am angry because I do know what to do…or how to do it…Sure I know a few spells and I am a fair swordsman…But what can I do against Galbatorix? The Razac, the Red Rider, or Durza even…")

("You killed Durza or at least you and Angela did…No one can survive being buried under that much rubble…or a hit in the chest with a magical ball of fire…")

Eragon walks up to Saphira and hugs her, ("You are not a regret! You hear me?")

She hums, ("I love you too…")

Eragon releases her and looks at the Elf, "I wonder why she hasn't awaken yet?"

("We shouldn't stay here remember…We should head for the desert and then south…")

Eragon smoothers the fire with dirt and begins to set the Elf on Saphira when he feels a familiar presence in his head. ("ERAGON!")

He beams, ("Mother!") Eragon tries to hide his sorrow and anger, ("Tornac is dead!")

Selene sighs, ("I know! Angela contacted me right after you were captured by the Razac…")

("Mother why aren't you here with me? What are you doing?")

There is silence, ("I am trying to help your brother Murtagh…")

("You found him?")

("It's difficult to explain…For now head into the desert and turn south…I will meet you near the Beor Mountains…")

("What about water?")

Selene is silent, ("When you need water have Saphira dig…There is water in the desert its buried…Then use magic to pull that water up…It won't tire you much and with Saphira's help you won't die of thirst…Use the following words…_Reisa du Adurna!"_ Eragon repeated the words several times and memorized them.

("Mother there is an Elf with us…She was imprisoned in Gi'lead…When Angela and I opened her cell she feinted and has not awakened since we left Gi'lead…") There was silence, ("Mother!")

("Keep her safe…I will join you as soon as I can…")

("Where are you anyway…")

("Narda!")

("And Roran?")

("He is safe…A friend is watching him…Go now the Red Rider is heading for Gi'lead…")

Eragon climbed up Saphira's side and they took off. Eragon wasn't hungry because whatever Angela gave him filled his stomach like a three course meal. Saphira flew for several hours without stopping. A day passed and Eragon fell asleep on Saphira's back. After two days of flying Saphira began to descend. When they landed it would be several hours before the sun set. The Ramr river was 30 miles to the east where it curved and to the west was nothing but golden hot desert.

Eragon shaded his eyes, ("How far do you think we have come?")

Saphira snorts, ("Several hundred miles maybe…") They rest in the sand with the sun beaming on them, but Eragon and the Elf are shaded by Saphira's wings. Saphira herself is not bothered by the heat of the sun and desert. As the sun finally sets the temperature changes drastically. Eragon finds some weeds and sticks to build a fire while Saphira digs a hole. Eragon clears his throat and reaches out with his mind to find the water, then he unites with Saphira receiving great strength from her, "_Reisa du Adurna!" _There is a trickle, then it grows into a spout as the hole fills up with water. Eragon fills his water skin and drinks himself, then he allows Saphira to drink as much as she wants. He finally dabs some water on the Elf's mouth and releases the water. They sleep all night and wake up two hours after sunrise.

"Man I am hungry…"

Saphira yawns showing her sharp teeth and stands up, ("I don't sense anything nearby…")

Eragon sighs, "Yeah sure go into the desert…Dig up water…She could have told me how to make food from sand…" Eragon rummages through his bags and finds some dried meat. "I guess this will do…" He eats less than half and offers the rest to Saphira.

("Save it for yourself…I am fine for now…") They take off flying all day and all night, then in the early morning hours before dawn Saphira spots a forest to the east and a lake. ("Eragon!") He jumps up forgetting that he was on Saphira and screams. She laughs, ("I am sorry I startled you…Look!") When they land a group of deer gallops off into the forest. ("They will not escape me!") She says anxiously as Eragon removes the Elf. Then she leaps up and takes off.

"I wish you awaken! At the least I would know your name…" Eragon stares down into her face and pushes her hair to the side. He had never seen such a beauty in his life. His groin started to bulge. He cleared his throat and stood up hoping Saphira doesn't sense what he is feeling. When she catches a deer Eragon feels her ripping the poor animal apart. Eragon returns his attention to the Elf noticing a red mark. He bends down and discreetly opens her shirt. Eragon gasps because her beautiful skin is marred with bruises and welts.

When Saphira returns Eragon shows her the bruises and whip marks. ('I have something to show you as well…") Before they leave Eragon eats some dear he cooked that Saphira caught for him. Then they walk to the center of the forest and find the ruins of an old castle.

"I wonder who lived here?" Eragon asks.

("We should be leaving…I do not like this place…") They flew up and out of the forest south. After three hours of flying Saphira saw it first. ("Eragon look!")

He gasped at what was before them, "There is no end to them…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. The Beor Mountains

Over ten miles high, the Beor Mountains were the tallest mountains in Alagaësia. The peaks faded out of sight into the clouds; all that could be seen was a giant wall of ice and snow, and a tiny band of trees near the ground. The peaks are so high that not even the Dragon Riders could reach them. The dwarves created large cities under and above the Beor Mountains, migrating there after the Hadarac Desert became uninhabitable.

Legends say that the Grey Folk once had a city at the top of the mountains. Other legends say that a dark race of spell casters lived at the top of the mountain near the edge of Surda towards Aberon. Many years Durza hinted to Galbatorix that he found many of the spells he taught the King from an ancient city he buried in an avalanche.

Earlier legends say that the Beors use to stretch all the way to the coast, but an ancient Dragon destroyed that part of the mountain ranges that is now Surda. The Beors hold many mysteries that even the elder race the Dwarves know nothing about. Some of them will forever remain hidden from the eyes of men, Elves, Dwarves, and even Urgals.

Taken aback by the sheer size Eragon and Saphira tried to fly up to the top of the mountain and discovered that they could not. The air was thin and cold, Eragon lost consciousness up that high. So they flew back down and camped on the east side of the lake that flowed into a river.

When night came a howl pierced the darkness and several pairs of yellow eyes stared at Eragon and Saphira from a few feet away. "_Brisinger!" _Eragon shouted and when he saw what the eyes belonged to he jumped up drawing his sword. There were six large wolves half Saphira's size. Saphira stands up releasing a long winded roar of defiance. The wolves hesitate as Saphira slams her tale. Eragon points his hands at the fire. "_Brisinger!" _He shouts again. The flames of the fire belch a stream of flames and create a wall of fire.

The alpha wolf, a white beast bigger than the others howls and they take off into the night. ("I could have taken them!") Saphira says.

He smiles, ("I know, but I didn't want to risk the Elf…")


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. The Black Hand

Part 1. My Name is Arya

Eragon bathed himself in the lake and got dressed, ("How long should we wait?")

Before Saphira could answer a horn sounded and over sixty Urgals marched out of a mountain path just to the North of them. ("Eragon look!")

When the horn sounded Eragon swung his head, ("We have to hurry…") He quickly saddled Saphira and placed the Elf in the Saddle strapping her in. Just as Saphira took off an Urgal threw a bolo and caught Saphira's hind legs. Eight more fired arrows attached to a net.

_"__Brisinger!" _Eragon shouted and the net burst into flames.

Then Eragon was attacked mentally by an Urgal spell caster. He fell off the saddle holding his head as the Elf was strapped in the leg holds. Saphira unites her mind with his and together they assault the Urgal snuffing his mind out. But by now the eight Urgals have another net and fire, before Eragon can recover. Saphira bites and claws the net but it is enchanted and repairs every time she makes a cut. As the Urgals surround them a whaling scream fills the air causing the Urgals to grab their ears and screech in pain.

Their ears burst and start bleeding, blood flows from their eyes, and noses. They all fall dead as a Black Robed woman rides up on a black stallion with glowing red eyes. As the woman dismounts Eragon cuts the net with Unbitr freeing himself and Saphira.

"Stay where you are!" Eragon commands pointing his sword at the woman.

"You are going to stab your own mother?" Selene says removing her hood.

"MOM!" Eragon runs up to her and they embrace. Saphira joins them humming happily, "Where have you been…"

Selene looks around, "Not here we need to find a new place to camp…Come!"

Selene makes Eragon ride Saphira and shocks them both as the horse she rides moves just as fast on the ground as Saphira flies in the air. They find a small raised piece of ground surrounded by trees deeper in the mountains. "Make camp I will be back!" Selene orders. She returns many hours later with a deer draped over her shoulder. "I set up some traps so if anything or anyone comes we will know before they get here.

She starts to gut and clean the deer, "I know you have many questions my son…Listen and find your answers…" Saphira nestles down next to Eragon to listen as well. "You know that Murtgah is the son of Morzan…First and last of the Foresworn…He is also the Red Rider…" Eragon jumps up, "Before you explode and say something you regret…He did not kill your father…He wounded him with the intention of mentally extracting everything your father new…Instead of allowing this to happen your father mentally sent me some information vital for the Varden and for you…Then he killed himself with magic…

Eragon slowly sits down, "You remember the consciousness I told you about on the sword…It lied to Murtagh…" She sighs, "It was a mistake to send the Varden spies after Murtagh…He freely joined Galbatorix…When Thorn's egg hatched he became a Rider…Murtagh refused to destroy Carvahal as Galbatorix commanded and when he did Galbatorix used his true name on them both…

"What do you mean by true name?"

"People who use magic have two names…The one they use every day and a hidden one…With a person's true name in the ancient language you can control them and force them to do all manner of things…Even against their own will…"

("Do you know your true name?") Saphira asked directly touching Selene's mind.

She smiles, "My husband helped me to find mine…I entrusted him with mine and he entrusted me with his…That is how much we loved each other…"

"Tornac…" Eragon pushed back his emotions, "Tornac said that you and my father helped Tornac to get free of the oaths he pledged to Morzan…"

Selen places the deer on a spit, "Aye we did…I have been trying to find a way to free Murtagh…I even managed to trick Galabtorix into leaving Urubaen with help from a friend…I was almost captured trying to kidnap Murtagh…His blasted Dragon and that damn Caduss…Anyway Galbatorix's agents were hot on my trail and it took me several nasty adventures to lose them…"

"And Roran?"

Selene is now cutting up potatoes, "He is fine for now…an old friend of mine who I trained in magic and swordsmanship watches over him…"

("And what if Galbatorix sends someone to take Roran prisoner?") Saphira asks.

"My friend will see them coming long before that…I went to fetch Roran, but decided against it…As he would have slowed me down…"

"Mother!" Eragon said shouting, "He's family!"

She sighs with a tear sliding down her cheek, "Eragon I love Roran as if I had given birth to him myself…But imagine if he had been with you traveling with Tornac…What do you think would have happened?" Eragon looks away ashamed, "And do you really think he would come with me without Katrina? Even if I forced him he would trecked back across Alagaesia to get her…"

Eragon looks at the Elf, "Can you help her?"

Selen smiles and walks over to the Elf, "Turn your head!" Selene says in a motherly voice as she undresses the Elf. "Her wounds are extensive…but first we should repair what is wrong inside…after we eat…" They ate and as they did Selene explained her plan to Eragon and taught him a new spell in the ancient language. "Are you ready?" Selene asked.

Eragon knelt sat down by the Elf and touched her forehead, then Selene places her hands on the sides of his head. ("Slow your breathing…") Her voice said echoing in his mind, ("Let our minds be one…") Saphira was there as well acting like a guard.

Eragon saw a beautiful black like area with smog all around. _"Hello!" _He cried out in the ancient language. Then Eragon was gripped in an iron vice, but Saphira broke the hold as Eragon shouted, _"__Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!"_

Eragon felt a growing curiosity then he both saw and heard the beautiful Elf in his mind. _"Who are you?"_

"_My name is Eragon…" _Eragon could feel the Elf's reaction to his name as if she was familiar with it._ "Don't you remember when I opened your cell…You looked me in the eyes and feinted…You haven't awakened since we left Gi'lead…"_

_ "__I do remember…Was that Angela the Witch with you?"_

_ "__Yes! She helped me to rescue you…What is your name?"_

There was a pause,_ "My name is Arya…Now tell me where are we?"_

_ "__The Beor Mountains…My…" _Eragon was about to say mother, _"A…"_

He tried to lie, ("Eragon you cannot lie in the ancient language…Just tell her your father's wife…") Selene said to his mind.

_"__My father's wife…Saved us from the Urgals…She is helping me speak with you in the ancient language…"_

_ "__Where is Brom?" _Eragon's emotions rush forward through the link, "_I understand…Listen my strength fades…I was poisoned with the widow's touch…The only cure to that is Tuvenor's Nector…It can only be found with the Varden or my people…"_

_ "__My Mother knows the way to the Varden…"_

_ "__Who is your mother?"_

_ "__I cannot tell you that now…When you awaken you will see…"_

_ "__If you cannot reach the Varden in time then enter my mind again I have vital information for the leader of the Varden…Farewell Eragon and good luck…"_

"I know how to make the nector…" Selene barks when Eragon opens his eyes.

Part 2. Tuvinir's Nector

"_Wasie Heill!" _Eragon said using the new spell his mother taught him. Drawing on Saphira's vast strength Eragon watched in amazement as Arya's skin became whole again as if there were no bruises. As he moved his dragon marked palm over her the skin became perfect as if nothing ever happened.

A twig snap caused Eragon to look up and see his mother returning with a strange looking flower and even stranger looking mushroom. "Make sure she doesn't have any broken bones…" As Eragon checked Arya for broken bones Selene put snow in the black iron pot and melted it into water. _"Pot of iron obey me my command…Draw thy strength from the wind, the fire, and the sun…From this day forth never run out of whatever I place in thee…" _Selene said in the ancient language. As the water boiled Selene chopped up the flower and the mushroom. Then she removes a vile of blue liquid from her saddle bags. She pours it into the pot and stirs it for an hour.

"I'm done!" Eragon says joining his mother, "No broken bones as far as I can tell. How do you know how to make Tuvinir's Nector?"

"Your father taught me…Hand me that vile of yellow liquid in my saddle bags and don't smell it…"

"What is it?" Eragon asked after finding the vile and handing it to Selene.

"Venom of Wind Viper…"

She pours the venom in and the water produces a sweet smell as the nector billows. "What was that thing you did with your voice to the Urgals?" Eragon asks.

Selene smiles, "On a mission for Morzan I had to cut through the spine…I was captured by an Urgal hunting party…They didn't know I could use magic…So I invented the cry of the banshee…That was the second time I had to use it and on Urgals…" Selene smells it and places a small amount on her tongue, "Its ready…" Selene uses magic to cool it down then she has Eragon pinch Arya's nose and opens her mouth. She uses a large leaf as a funnel and pours some down her throat.

Selene sighs, "Now we wait…" Several hours pass then Arya sits up coughing, "Get back!" Selene holds a deep bowl under her mouth as Arya vomits a black liquid.

"What is that?"

"Remnants of the Widow's touch…" Selene covers the bowl in snow and sits to watch with Eragon.

_Glenwig is the first to fall to the Urgals…Then Arya is separated from Faolin and feels his death despite how far apart they are. She sends the egg to Brom and is taken prisoner by a shade named Durza. Arya is beaten and tortured for information…_

_**"**__**You will never leave here!" **_Durza's voice echoes in her head, then she hears another voice, _"My name is Eragon…"_

Arya awakens to thin beams of light peeking through the trees and the high never ending sides of the mountains of the Beors. She takes a deep breath turning her head to look upon a human with a legendary name among her people. "You must be Eragon…"

He smiles warmly at her, "I am…This is Saphira!"

Arya sits up and finds herself staring into a large eye. ("Greetings Elf…It is an honor to meet you…") Saphira says.

("We are well met oh mighty Saphira…")

"You should rest…" Another voice says.

Arya looks at the owner of the voice and sneers, "Selene!"

Eragon looks at Arya then his mother, "You two know each other?"

"The Black Hand of Morzan is well known to the Varden…" Then Arya looks at Eragon then Selene, "This is your mother?"

"And my father is…Or should I say was Brom…"

Arya looks at Selene, "When Brom brought you to the Varden I had no idea he was romantically involved with you…"

Selene just smiles, "Life is funny that way…" She sits down with a bowl of stew, "Eat and regain your strength…" Arya looks at her, "Please! There are way more interesting ways to kill you…" Selene holds the spoon near her mouth and Arya slowly opens it. "Here you finish this…" She said handing the bowl to Eragon, "One of my trap spells have been activated…I need to go see what tripped it…"

"Be careful!" Eragon calls after her.

("Shall I come with you?") Saphira asks.

Eragon blushes as he feeds Arya, but she raises her hand as the fifth spoon full comes. "I need to know how you came across Saphira's egg and how Brom died…"

Eragon swallowed hard as Spahira advised him on what to say and what not to, "I was hunting when Saphira's egg appeared before me…"

Arya shakes her head, "That should not have happened…I was clearly thinking of Brom when I sent the egg away…And even though I used all my energy I should not have missed…"

"I thought it was a valuable stone or jewel…Saphira hatched for me two days later…"

"And Brom did not know anything about it…"

"No I didn't even know he had been a Dragon Rider or that my mother was once…" He paused, "When they found out we were planning to leave Carvahal for Surda then the Varden…The Red Rider…"

"Red Rider?" Arya asked before he could give her another spoon of stew.

Eragon sighs, "Yes…He destroyed my village and attempted to kill my father who killed himself with magic…Galbatorix knows his true name"

"How did you get captured?" Eragon asked.

Arya finishes her stew before answering, "I must speak with the leader of the Varden before I tell you…"

Selene returned at sunset, "This area is crawling with Urgals…I will lead them away, but we need to leave…" She looks at Arya, "Maybe we can spend the night here, but in the morning we need to leave…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Clash of Wills

Before sunrise Eragon and Selene awake to Arya who is stretching in impossible poses. "I see you are feeling better…" Selene says.

"I am not a hundred percent, but I am able to function properly…Let us go!" She is about to walk off, but pauses, "Thank you…You saved my life and I am in your debt…"

They eat breakfast as they traveled by foot with Saphira flying overhead. As they did Eragon noticed how Arya ate only fruits and avoided all meat he offered her. ("Hey mom! Why doesn't Arya like meat?")

She smiles, ("Elves don't eat meat…You didn't notice because you were staring at Arya like a moon struck ninnie…but I didn't place any meat in the stew…You will understand when you reach Ellesmera…")

Eragon was offended but replied, ("Ellesmera? What is that?")

Selene sighs, ("Eragon…there are things I can tell you…and there are things I am forbidden from telling you because of certain oaths I swore in the ancient language…")

Eragon sighs, ("Well can you teach me some more spells…")

Selene smiles, ("I would like that very much…")

The first thing Selene taught Eragon is how to recognize when someone was trying to breach his mind. Then she taught him how to block people from his mind. ("Guard your mind vigilantly…Your true name is connected to your deeds as a person…Your name and nicknames…How others view you and how you see yourself…")

Selene points to small stone on the ground and it flies to her hand, "_Stenr _is the true name for stone_…Risa _means to rise_…So Stenr Risa!" _The pebble arose into the air and floated above Selene's hand.

"Can I try?"

They stopped in their tracks as Arya blocked their path. She looks at Eragon then at Selene, _What do you think you are doing?" _She asks in the ancient language.

("Mother what is it?") Eragon asks mentally, but he is ignored.

_"__My son asked me to teach him a few spells in the ancient language…"_

Arya sneers as Saphira lands, _"There is a proper teacher awaiting him in Ellesmera…"_

Unwilling to back down Selene replies, _"I know well what awaits him in Ellesmera…My son asked me to teach him something I know…"_

_ "__Your son is Dragon Rider now…He has a responsibility to all the races of Alagaesia…"_

_ "__And his mother will help him as much as she can…"_

Arya shakes her head, "I will go scout the path…" Before Eragon could ask a question she runs off at an incredible speed.

("I will keep a watch on her…") Saphira says and takes off.

"Is there a problem?"

Selene looks at Eragon, "Sort of…" She sighs, "Eragon…how do I put this?" They start walking, "When Saphira's egg was stolen it was both parts joyous and grievous…Your father formed the Varden, but the Elves and Dwarves are members as well…Many humans, Dwarves, and Elves were hoping Saphira's egg would hatch for an Elf…"

"Oh…I am human…and the son of Selene…The former Black Hand of Morzan…"

"Yes you will have two things against you…Your father was supposed to train the next rider for a year…Then the Elves would complete the Training…" She places her arm around Eragon, "My son you are about to enter a world where fights are won sometimes with words, ideas, and alliances…Know who to befriend and whom not…Guard your heart and think before you speak…Learn when to use your power and when not to…People human and non-human will judge you on sight…Earn their respect by your integrity, wisdom, and perseverance. Do not force your opinions on anyone and do not allow someone to force their opinions on you…Try to do that which will benefit all the races of Alagaesia…You must be better than the Riders of old and become more powerful…Sometimes a small spell can overcome the greatest magic…"

They walk and discuss many subjects and Eragon reveals the prophecy he got from Angela in hopes that his mother would reveal what she told her. Selene confesses that it was her who visited Angela all those years ago, but Selene cannot tell Eragon. When they catch up with Arya and Saphira a fire is waiting for them.

"Okay what does _Flethrblaka…_mean?"

Eragon closes his eyes as Arya stands in a tree watching for danger. She can hear them as Selene knows, "Um…Bird…_Flethrblaka…_Is the true name for bird…"

"Yes!" Selene says proud of her son.

Eragon narrows his eyes, "Is that the word for all birds…Predator birds and such…"

"Basically yes and it is a gender neutral word…You direct your magic to whatever bird that is nearby…It will obey…Unless the bird has a name given to it by a human…Then you will have to figure out the animal's true name and use…_ Flethrblaka…_In conjunction with that name…Now what does…_Moi…_mean?"

"Change…"

"This word is the basis for transmutation…Turning something or someone else into something different is very dangerous unless you word the spell to draw energy from that which you are trying to change…"

"I understand…Have you ever tried transmutation?"

Selene smiles, "No…" She places her hand on the belt around her waist, "See this…I draw energy from it for spells that are beyond my body to handle…That is another important fact…Know the limitations of your body…Because you are a Rider you are stronger than a normal mage or spell caster…When Saphira aids you your magic is all the more stronger…"

"When Tornac died I grew so angry that I cast a spell at Durza…He flew through the door and hit the wall…Angela finished him off by bringing down the ceiling…"

"Durza was underestimating you…which is why he didn't have a ward up…"

"What is a ward?"

"A spell of protection to guard you from the magical attacks of others…All wards draw their power from you…unless you have a belt like this to draw energy from…"

"So how do I fight with magic? I mean I hurt Durza and Angela finished him...But how does one fight with magic…"

Selene smiles, "That is a wizard's duel…and they aren't as fabulous as the poems and stories make them…First you gain control of your enemies mind…Then and only then do you attack…What you did was every dangerous against Durza, if Angela had not did what she did Durza would have beaten you…"

"What is he?"

Selene looks at Arya, "He is a Shade…Shades are mages who summon spirits to do their bidding…They do this for greater power…but there is a danger…No one knows if the spirits are disembodied souls are some other type of life form…But all who use magic know this…Spirits hate being enslaved to anyone of flesh…Sometimes a person loses control of the spirits they summon…They possess the person and that person becomes a Shade…Shades are hard to kill and very powerful…The only way to kill one is to stab it in the heart…Angela has faced and fought Durza before…So has the leader of the Varden…Brom tricked the monster once and freed prisoners from Gi'lead…"

Selene stands up, "Is that all?" Eragon asks.

"Its my turn to take watch and you should get some sleep…" Eragon watches his mother leap up the tree to Selene and exchange words. Then Arya leaps down and joins Eragon by the fire. "May I ask you a question?" He says staring at Arya who refuses to meet his eyes.

She slowly turns her head to look at Eragon, "Yes you may…"

Saphira is sleeping next to Eragon, "Why are you against my mother teaching me magic…She means me no harm…"

Selene sighs, "Many people I called friend met their end by your mother as the Black Hand of Morzan…I am grateful she healed me and that she rescued us from the Urgals…But this will not go well with the Queen and the Elves…You have a hard road ahead of you…"

Eragon thinks on her words and his own before he answers her, "I have seen many atrocities from the time I left with Tornac until now…With Saphira at my side I am ready to face anything…I am willing to endure whatever hardships come my way if it will mean putting an end to the evils of Galbatorix…"

"You will make a fine Rider Eragon…"

The next day at sunrise Arya runs off again with Eragon's eyes boring into her back. Saphira offers to fly Selene and Eragon. When Selene didn't react to flying on Saphira Eragon was disappointed. Selene explained that she had flown on the back of a dragon before. As thy fly the two mentally battles each other. Selene wins all their duels but as they progress in mind training it gets harder and harder for Selene to break through Eragon's defenses.

_"__Losna Kalfya iet…" _Eragon said trying to counter his mother's spell. Eragon smiled as he was able to break his mother's hold. He was just a bit stronger than Selene and she informed him that he would become more powerful than any human mage with time and practice. "What about Elves?"

"You will need Saphira's help against Elves, Shades, and even a few Dwarves…Very few human riders could hold a candle to Elven Riders…Galbatorix, your father, Morzan, and a few of the Foresworn were able to compete with an Elf in magic and combat…Even with the aid of their Dragons human Riders were sometimes outclassed…"

("ERAGON!") Saphira shouted landing.

("What is it?")

("LOOK!")

He followed her gaze and gasped, because a few miles away a large group of Urgals was heading towards them at an incredible speed. "We must hurry…" Arya says joining them.

"Eragon ride Saphira!" Selene says.

"What about you?"

Selene lets out an ear splitting whistle, then they are joined by the black stallion with the red glowing eyes. "I will be fine you are all that matters…"

"I have never seen Urgals that big before…" Eragon says.

"Those are Kull…" arya says, "They are bigger, stronger, and faster than your average Urgal…" Arya walks past them and points her hands at the trees, then she starts to sing in the ancient language. "_Moi unr Eldhrimmer O Nevarus nuanen, dautr abr deloi unr Varen nu Dai…" _Arya's spell song translated as change and grow oh children of the earth and guard the path. Selene smiles and Eragon is dumbfounded as the trees grow long thick wines with thorns big enough to impale a horse. The roots also writhe in the ground and it meshes together in a large wall.

"That should hold them for a while…"

"Unless they use fire…" Selene says, _"Neverus nuanen un Brisinger de Varden…" _Her spell translated children of the earth be protected from fire.

Saphira takes off with Eragon while Arya runs at her inhuman speed across the ground with Selene following on what Eragon began to refer to as a creepy horse. To both the surprise of Eragon and Saphira both Arya and Selene's Horse kept pace with Saphira in the air. They traveled all day and all through the night.

("How far have we come?" Eragon asked with his mind.

("Five miles and we have many more to go…") Selene replies mentally.

They because Arya is by a small pond of water scrying the Urgals, they watch as four Urgal spell casters stand before the blocked path and use their magic to make the Kull transparent. This allows them to walk through the blocked path like ghosts. Then they run like lightening melting away the miles.

"I didn't know Urgals could move that fast…" Eragon said standing over Arya.

"They can't!" Arya says releasing the spell and standing up.

"Someone is influencing their speed…" Selene says exchanging looks with Arya.

"We keep moving!"

They run and run sleeping in turns, but Arya requires no sleep or rest. They eat on the run as well and after three more days they come to the main entrance to the Varden's lair. Arya leaps across the pond and pounds on the side of the mountain saying a phrase over and over.

A roar causes everyone to look back up the path. The Kull are only a half a mile away. Arya looks at them and touches the minds of her companions, ("I have an idea, but it will take all four of us…")

When the Urgals arrive they slowly walk into the water towards their pray with bows drawn and weapons ready. Half of the Kull are in the water, ("NOW!") Arya shouts with her mind. With Saphira aiding them they recite the following spell together, _"Koveer Adurna!" _The water began to freeze round the legs and waist. A few Urgals slid across the frozen part of the ice allowing Arya, Eragon, and Selene to shoot them. It was a funny seen as the Kull tried to stand on the frozen sheet of ice only to fall on their backs or faces.

Then the ice began to melt at an extraordinary rate, "Galabatorix!" Selene said in disgust.

"But he is in Urubaen…" Eragon said in horror.

That is when a dozen Kull fell dead to arrows as archers appeared from out of nowhere. A hand grabs Eragon causing Saphira to roar in protest. Selene leaps over her son kicking the bald headed man in the face. That is when a dozen swords are pointed at Selene.

"Get them inside!" The bald man ordered.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. A Question of Trust

"Arya its you!" The short man who had Eragon barked.

"Lower your weapons!" Arya demands when she sees the men nervously pointing spears at Saphira and covering Selene with bows.

"Yes Orwick it is I…"

"She could be an imposter!" The bald headed man said, "Someone made to look like elf…"

"Do you wish to scan my mind?" Eragon watched as the bald man went pale. "Tell us who you are in the ancient language…"

_"__I am Arya…Servant of the Elves entrusted by Ajihad, Queen Islanzadi, and King Hrothgar with the blue egg…I am not enslaved to Galbatrix or any pf his servants…"_

The bald man closes his eyes for a few minutes, "You may be who you say you are, but what of them? No one may enter Farthen Dur without being tested…" The man says looking at Selene then Eragon.

"Death will take me before I allow that bald headed leech into my head…"

A few more men point there weapons at Selene. "She is under my protection!" Arya says, "She saved my life and the Rider saved me from Durza…"

"Who is she?"

Arya was about to speak, but Selene places her hand on Arya, "I am Selene! Once I was the black hand of Morzan…" A few more men drew their weapons, but they also took a few steps back, "I turned from Morzan and Galbatorix when I fell in love with Brom over seventeen years ago…This is my son Eragon and his Dragon Saphira…"

A wave of whispers flew through the gathered crowd as the bald man closed his eyes. But Arya did as well, ("They must be talking with someone…") Eragon says to Saphira.

("Must be this Ajihad…If they harm your mother I will rend everyone here to pieces…")

Eragon smiles as his hand drops to his sword, "So will I…"

"Take them to the hold and guard the door…I must speak with Ajihad…" Arya says. They take Eragon, Saphira, and Selene to a large room with tables. The doors are big enough for Saphira to pass through. "Orwick see that they are given a good meal…" Then Arya turns to Saphira, Eragon, and Selene, "I will be back as soon as I can…" The Dwarf looks at Eragon then Selene before he closes the door.

"Well we are going to be here for a while…"

Eragon sits on Saphira's foreleg and closes his eye, but he immediately opens them, "Why didn't you want them to read your mind?"

"Because my mind is a sanctuary…There are few people I trusted with my innermost thoughts…Your father was one such person…You!"

Eragon smiles, but only for a second, "If that were so…why don't you tell me what Angela said about you…"

"When you are ready…I will tell you…"

He grunts, "When they give us some water I would like to scry Roran…"

"I worded a spell so that only you or I will be able to scry him…"

The wait is long and finally both Eragon and Selene fall asleep. Then the door opens and the Dwarf walks in with servants carrying trays of food. Four men are carrying a tray of raw meat that they set down for Saphira. "Thank you…" Eragon says, but notices how the Dwarf stares at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Is it true that this woman is your mother?"

"Yes! What of it?" He grunts and walks away.

"I think you just made new friend…" Selene says.

As Saphira gorges on the meat Selene and Eragon dine on fruits, roasted vegetables, fish, bread, and wine. When they are done Eragon scries Roran who is in a heated argument with Sloan, "They must be fighting over Katrina…"

Selene grunts, "I didn't expect him to keep his word…Especially after what Murtagh did…" Then Selene helps to increase Eragon's knowledge of the ancient language. _"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…_Can you translate?_" _

Eragon sighs, "Um…may we be protected…no warded from…Something…"

"Listeners…"

"Wow!" Eragon says, "I can stop people from listening to my conversation?"

"I just did…Whenever you are speaking with someone on a delicate or private matter remember that spell…"

"But why?"

Selene sighs, "Most mages, spell casters, wizards, witches…etc have a basic knowledge of the ancient language…Elves are endowed with magic and they can speak it better than any in the world…So human mages are always looking to learn new words and such…"

"But their power is limited by their bodies…"

"True! But there are words you can kill with that don't require much energy…Those who like to fight with magic search tirelessly for simple words like…_Decauth…_It is a Rider's spell given to me by Morzan…Most spell casters don't share their knowledge unless it is with a relative apprenticed to them…Those who work for Galbatorix have a broad knowledge of the ancient language because he wishes them to be well prepared…Brom taught a handful of reliable people that he alone trusted…But the mages who fight for the Varden have a limited knowledge of magic…Be wary of their machinations…They call themselves the Du Vrang Gata…"

Eragon frowns, "Shouldn't that be the Du Gata Vrang?"

Selene smiles, "Yes but to them it sounds cooler…" For the rest of the day Eragon memorizes the ancient language until they fall asleep. Then they are awakened by a knock on the door.

Arya enters with the bald man and the Dwarf, "Ajihad wishes to see Eragon and you Selene…"

They exit the room and find several horses waiting, ("Thye wis to parade us before the Varden…") Saphira says.

Eragon repeats her words to Selene, ("Probably…Remember what I taught you…")

Eragon heads for Saphira, "No…no…no! You will ride this horse for now…"

Saphira growls as Eragon looks at his mother who is already on her stallion. She winks at him. Eragon takes a deep breath and turns his nose up at the bald man as he continues toward Saphira. "I said…"

The man stops as Arya raises her hand, "A Rider should be allowed to ride his Dragon whenever he wishes. When Eragon is on Saphira bear back he sneers at the man who offers a half smile. They ride down a long hallway tall and wide enough for several Dragons. Then they enter a large underground opening where a large mountain wall stands in the distance. Thousands of humans line the path as they make their way towards two fifty foot statues of Dwarves. The one on the right holds an axe while the other a hammer.

Eragon stares into the hardened faces of the humans and makes a wave. When nothing happens he looks away in shame, but smiles as a woman's voice breaks the silence. Then a thunderous roar fills Eragon with pride. "The Riders have returned!" Someone shouts.

"Long live the Blue Rider and his Dragon…." Others scream.

"DEATH TO GALBATORIX!" Most scream.

A few Dwarves cheer, but the majority remain quiet and stare at Eragon with their minds already made up. They cross the bridge to the mountain wall and enter a pair of huge double doors. They walk through one of four large archways down a hall with pillars holding up a ceiling.

"Saphira! Eragon! Selene! Come with me…" Arya says.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Ajihad

The group along with the bald man and the Dwarf approach Ajihad's office. Two guards stood before a large red door with gold trimming. The doors were surrounded by larger doors for a Dragon to walk through. "Saphira Dragon and her Rider Eragon to see Ajihad…"

Before they could open the doors Selene brushes past Arya and the guards, "I will speak with him first!"

"Ajihad wanted to see Saphira and Eragon first…"

"I know, but he will speak with me first!" The guards didn't make a move to stop Morzan's Black Hand as Selene's reputation was flying across Tronjheim. She entered and locked the door.

Ajihad is six and half feet tall with the dome of his head shaved bare, his skin a dark brown. He has a closely trimmed black beard that covers his chin and upper lip. He had a strong featured face and his eyes were brown and intelligent. "Selene!" He says in a deep baritone voice.

"Ajihad…it has been a long time…"

He sighs, "I wanted to speak with Eragon or should I say your son first…"

"You will speak with me… _Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya!_"

Ajihad smiles, "And what can I do for…" He pauses, "Brom's widow…"

She smiles, "That is kind of you…I only wanted to look into your eyes and ask what are your plans for Eragon?"

"I intend to honor the deal that Brom brokered between the three races seventeen years ago…"

Selene sits back, "I want your word that you will do all in your power to protect my son…Even when he goes to Ellesmera…"

Ajihad sighs, "I will admit that I too was hoping the egg would hatch for an Elf…That being said…In Brom's honor I will do all I can to protect his son and see that he is given a fair chance as a Rider…But it will be an uphill battle especially with the Dwarves…Many of the Dwarven clan leaders want you both gone…"

Selene smiles, "I can understand that! I didn't come here to cause trouble…Only to protect my son and search your ranks for the spy…"

Ajihad sits back, "Brom took every precaution to ensure that no one is a spy…"

"I know well what my husband did…but that was seventeen years ago…Ajihad I am offering my services…Jeod's business has suffered greatly…Surza knew where to ambush Arya…and the Razac attacked Tornac and Eragon the moment they left Teirm…"

"Someone might say that you are the spy…" Selene just stares at him, "I am sorry that was uncalled for…What about the Dwarves?"

"I can take care of myself…All I ask is a free hand to search for the spy or spies…Arya cannot as her duty is to Eragon, Saphira, and you…Since no one trusts me…I am the perfect candidate for the job and the spy would not expect it…"

"What if you haven't found the spy before it is time for Eragon and Saphira to leave?"

"I am not going with them…I can be of more use to you in Surda and the Empire after I search out the spy…"

This surprised Ajihad, "Alright Selene…I will condone this…But I cannot protect you if the Dwarves try something…"

"I will be fine…"

"Try not to kill any of them if they do attack you…"

"If I am attacked they will suffer for their folly…"

"Some may see this as a power grab since Eragon is Brom's son…"

"Well Brom is not here to claim that power is he? Nor have I asked for any personal boons or consideration…"

"Many Varden spies died trying to capture your son Murtagh…Is it true that he is the Red Rider…"

Selene sighs, "Yes…but Galbatorix knows his true name in the ancient language…"

"If he had not gone to Galbatorix in the first place he would not be a slave…" Selene doesn't respond. Ajihad sighs and stands up, "Anything else?"

Selene stands up, "Only that Eragon has a free hand to be the Rider he can be…"

Ajihad nods, but Selene offers her hand. They interlock arms then she leaves. ("What do you think they are talking about…") Eragon asks.

("Us of course…")

Eragon looks at Arya, his attraction for her grows every day. When the door opens Eragon jumps up as he had been sitting on Saphira's right leg. "Ajihad will see the two of you now…"

When they enter the large room with stone walls and red carpet Eragon gasps at the brown skinned man behind the desk. He had heard rumors that the people of the desert were burnt by the sun, but he never thought he would actually meet such a man. "It is honor to meet you Saphira…" He looks up at the towering blue Dragon. "…And you Eragon. Please be seated. And no I was not burned by the sun…This is the way the gods colored my skin…"

Eragon blushed, but he did not feel Ajihad touch his mind, so he figures that people who have never met him before asks about his skin. Though Eragon had no intention of asking a rude question, "The honor is ours…"

Ajihad leans forward on his desk resting his elbows as he crosses his fingers. "I am sorry for the loss of your father…Brom was my best friend…He will be greatly missed…"

Eragon sighs, "Thank you for those words…I…need time to process it everything…"

"Arya is…concerned about you learning magic from…" He was about to say the Black Hand, but quickly changed his mind, "…your mother considering her past."

Eragon looks at Saphira, "The past is just that! The past…No one can change it…All we can do now is look at her actions now…My mother gave the Varden the information they needed to steal Saphira's egg…She also aided Brom and many of the Varden's spies after turning against Morzan…"

"Great wisdom parts your lips…" Ajihad says, "I think you will be a great Rider…and know that I will do all that I can to aid and help you both."

"Thank you sir!"

"Call me Ajihad son of Brom and Selene…"

"I understand that I am to leave for Ellesmera…"

"You will! In the meantime many arrangements must be made…learn what you can from your mother concerning magic…It will be of great help to you…"

"Orwick! Get in here…"

"Yes sir!"

"What do you have to say for yourself Orwick? The Twins have been filling my ear about your insubordination…"

"I had to sir…Arya, Eragon, and the Dragon were in trouble…But if I had known that he was the son of the Black Hand…"

Eragon sneers, "ENOUGH!" Ajihad says, "As punishment I am assigning you to Eragon…Whatever he needs attend to it…"

"Yes sir…"

"Now go…and on your way out tell the twins I wish to see them…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. The Glory of Tronjheim

Part 1. The Blessing

When Eragon exited the room with Saphira both Selene and Arya were not there waiting, "I suppose you will want a bath…" Orwick asks with an edge in his voice.

Eragon was about to cast his mind to search for his mother when Orwick spoke, "Have I done something to offend you?" He asks looking down on the Elf.

He grunts, "To me personally…No! But I and many a Knurlan find it odd that Brom's son becomes a Dragon Rider and that your mother is the Black Hand of Morzan…"

"Was!" Eragon corrects as Saphira growls.

"One might say that the Black Hand tricked Brom with her feminine ways…"

("Eragon be careful what you say next…") Saphira warns.

"I can understand how…one might feel like that…But everyone is entitled to their opinions…No matter how farfetched…" Nothing else was said as Orwick lead Eragon back up the hall way towards the main archways of the underground city.

Orwick points up, "Up there is the Dragonhold where you and thine Dragon may rest…"

Eragon gasps in wonder because there is a massive blue transparent stone with a red rose on it like a stain glass window.

"What is that?" Eragon asks.

"That is Isidar Mithrim…or the Star Sapphire…It was created by Duron Ornthrond…During the age of Herran…it is our most treasured jewel…"

"I have never seen anything like it…"

"Food awaits your Dragon…"

"Saphira!" Eragon says cutting him off, "Her name is Saphira!"

"I cry your pardon…" Then he looks at Saphira, "Apologies Blue scale…I myself haven't had much interaction with Dragons…But the old tales say that they are as bright and intelligent as any man, Elf or Dwarf…"

Saphira hums and licks Eragon, ("I will meet you back here okay…")

("Alright! See if you can locate my mother…")

Orwick takes Eragon to a place where he can bathe and refresh himself. "Soap and towels await you…When you return a fresh tunic will be here as well…"

"Thank you…" As the words leave his mouth Orwick was walking off. Eragon disrobes and cautiously walks up the dimly lighted hall to a large room with a pool of water. He tests it and finds the water is to his liking. He goes in and swims around then gets about the business of bathing himself. After he is thoroughly scrubbed he floats around in the water for hours. When Eragon emerges from the bath he finds a fresh new tunic waiting for him and some new shoes and socks.

"Oh you are back…I thought you drowned…"

Eragon smiles, "No such luck…"

"Come…" Orwick pauses, "Are you hungry?"

"No not really…A bowl of fruit would be nice though…"

Orwick leads him from the baths to an underground market, a Dwarven vendor hands him a bowl of cut up bananas, with grapes, diced apples, pears, and sliced oranges. As they walk towards where Saphira took off Eragon eats in silence. When they reach the spot Saphira is gliding down to them from above. A crowd gathers and before Eragon can climb up Saphira's side a woman grabs his ankle.

"Begging your pardon milord…" Eragon furrowed his brow, no one had ever called him lord. "I am old and left alone to care for this baby…Would you bless this child Silver Hand? Please bless this baby with your magic…"

Eragon reluctantly climbed back down and looked into the faces of those gathered around. He saw hope, fear, anger, desperation, and sadness. From the woman a hope that his blessing would secure the child's future. ("Saphira what do I do?")

("That is up to you…You have enough knowledge of the ancient language to fulfill her request…Deny her and people will look on you as an uncarring Rider…Fulfill her request and never have a moments peace…Remember your mother's words…Know when to use your power and when not to…")

Eragon sighs remembering the blessing he got from his father…At the moment he didn't know what his father meant. Then after learning from his mother Selene about the ancient language he often thought on the blessing and what it meant. Eragon smiles at the woman and places his marked hand over the baby. "**_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr…." _****He pauses trying to remember the other words, then he starts over, "****_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr…" _****As Eragon's strength left him to fuel the spell Saphira out of concern added her strength to his body.**

******"****That is the truest blessing anyone can bestow on a person…If she is fated for a good life it will definitely happen." Eragon said lightheaded.**

** "****Thank you…" The words stopped in her mouth as Saphira spun her head around and touched the baby's forehead with her snout. A wave of gasps erupt through the crowd as the baby now had a silver oval shaped patch of skin on her forehead a lot like Eragon's Gidwei Ignasia. Then Eragon scurries up onto Saphira's back and they take off.**

**("I don't know if I can do this…") Saphira loops around scaring Eragon because she wasn't wearing the saddle he made. ("What in the world did you do that for?")**

**("Because it was fun and you speak as if I am not with you…Together we can do anything…Even defeat Galbatorix…For he is not a true Rider…")**

("I am sorry its just…Vrael was a true Rider…The most powerful Rider to ever live…and Galbatorix defeated them all…")

Saphira snorts smoke from her nose, ("Eragon I chose you from my egg because of what I saw in you and one day you will see that for yourself…")

They land high up in a cave on the side of the mountain. It overlooks the inside of the mountain city and the Star Saphire. Above them is open space as the snow falls through the top of the mountain but it does not enter the mountain itself. The cave has a writing desk along with other furniture and a dais for Saphira. Eragon opens the top drawer to find clothes for him.

"Knock! Knock!" A familiar voice says accompanied by a lowly meow.

"Angela!"

Eragon watches as Solembum walks past him and goes up to Saphira. The Werecat rubs her back against her scaly leg and then climbs up to the hollow on her back where he usually sits. "Do you know any other Angela's in Alagaesia? Or have you met one since you've been here?"

Eragon stares at the two of them and shakes his head, "No…" He replies returning his attention to Angela. "…you are the only Angela I know. I didn't get the chance to say thank you for what you did for me and Saphira in Gilead…"

"Pish posh!" She replies waving him off, "It was my pleasure…"

Eragon looks around, "How did you get up here anyway?"

Angela laughs and points. Eragon narrows his eyes to a long thin trough against the far wall, "I used magic to ride that up in reverse…It is quit fun you should try some time…"

("Certainly not!") Saphira says.

Eragon smiles then he goes serious, "Um Tornac…did you…"

"I buried him next to your father in Carvahal…They were best friends after all…"

"You knew?"

"Well…I had a hunch as to who and what you are…Solembum confirmed my suspicions…No wonder you have such a long life span…"

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh about two weeks…Anyway I must be going just wanted to say hello…I'm three caves down if you need something…"

Eragon frowns and follows her to the walkway that connects the other Dragonhold caves and smiles when Angela enters one. ("I wonder if she is supposed to be in there…She is not a Rider…")

("I doubt it would matter seeing that you and Murtagh are the only true Riders…and I don't foresee Galbatorix or Murtagh visiting the Dwarves anytime soon…")

Part 2. King Hrothgar

The next day Orwick was a relunctant guide to Eragon showing him the wonders of Tronjheim. They visited the great forge of the Ingeitum, where gold, silver, iron, steel, copper, brass, platinum, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and all other prescious stones and ores were forged into different objects. ("If Horst could see this…") Eragon commented to Saphira, ("He would never leave this place…") They watched for hours as Dwarven smiths forged swords, spears, javelins, and a double blade Eragon saw Angela wield in Gilead.

"What are those called?"

Eragon looks at the curved double blade, "Those are Huthvir…Only the most skilled Dwarven warriors wield them…"

"I saw a woman by the name of Angela with one…" Eragon said.

Orwick grunts, "The witch! She won that weapon in a game of riddles she tricked a priest into…A story well known to all Knurlan…"

They walked through the forge past the huge furnaces, billows, and three tiered molds when they were done. They walked down a hallway and into the armory of Tronjheim. "I have never seen so many weapons…"

"Each clan is responsible for its own military upkeep, but when all the clans must unite against a common foe the forge of the kings supplies weapons for everyone…More recently King Hrothgar has ordered the forges to produce weapons for the Varden…"

Eragon goes to the kitchens for his evening meals, then he takes the lift back up to the Dragon hold where Saphira is waiting. She would have come but Dragons have a blood lust towards gold and Saphira could not be allowed in the forge or near the hall of treasures.

As Eragon approaches Saphira's den he hears an unfamiliar voice. "Please can you tell me where I can find the Rider Eragon?"

("Saphira who is that?")

("She goes by the name Nausada…Apparently Ajihad has a daughter…")

Eragon entered as Nausada was standing with her back towards the door, but suddenly she spun around with a dagger in hand, "I mean no harm! I am Eragon…"

She puts away the dagger and eases off her stance, "My name is Nausada…" She says with a curtsie.

"I know Saphira told me…Who is your mother if I may ask?"

She gives a polite smile, "My mother died long ago…"

"I am sorry…" Eragon offers her a chair.

"No thank you I am needed elsewhere…I just came to give you a message…My father requests that you reframe from acts like your blessing…They cause more problems than they solve…"

"I apologize I do wish to cause problems…"

"No…no! You see many people are making requests to see the blue rider and his Dragon Saphira…My father and his advisors are working hard to calm the Varden and remind them how we faired before the two of you showed up…In the future my father requests that you wait until you have completed your training in Ellesmera…"

"Any word on when we will be leaving…"

"No none yet…"

"My mother! Have you seen her…Saphira and I have been trying to reach her mentally…"

"Yes I have met your mother…Incredible woman…When I told her that I was going to come see the two of you…She asked me to tell you that she will see you in two days…"

That was the first time since coming to the Varden that Eragon heard someone praise his mother, "Do you know what she is up to?"

"No I am sorry I do not…" She curtsies again, "It was a pleasure meeting you I hope we speak with you again…"

Saphira stands up as Nausada exits the hold. "She is more than she appears to be…" Eragon says.

("Yes…You should make her an ally…")

When Eragon awoke the next morning Orwick was nervously waiting for them, King Hrothgar requests an audience with you and your Dragon…"

"And where are we to meet this King?" Eragon asks saddling Saphira.

"He awaits you in the hall of Kings…"

"Would you like a ride?"

Orwick waves his hands, "No I will meet you down there…"

Saphira and Eragon wait an hour for Orwick to ride the lift down from the Dragonhold. Then he leads them down the fourth archway towards another hall. Then they descend down beneath the city through a carved out tunnel large enough for a Dragon. They stop in front a stone door adorned with jewels.

Orwick looks at Eragon, "Be weary for Hrothgar is quick to anger, but he is wise and sees keenly into the hearts of men…"

The Dwarven guards at the door open the large stone doors. Orwick remains behind as Dragon and Rider walk down a red carpet that sits on the floor. To the rigth and left are statues of past Kings and Queens of the Dwarven people, 41 statues in all. At the back of the room sits an old Elf. Older than any Eragon has seen since he has been in Farthen Dur. The regal Dwarf wears a red cape with gold trim and a tuff of white fur around the neck. A golden crown adorns his head and in his lap sits a proud fierce looking hammer.

The Dwarf King's beard is drapped over the hammer and his lap. The throne he sits in is made of marble and has a slant to it. He stirs as Eragon bows out of respect, "No need to bow to me Blue Rider…"

"A man should show respect when it is due…"

Hrothgar cracks a smile, "Even without training wisdom spouts from your mouth Rider Eragon…Ajihad has been singing your praises ever since you came here…I am of the opinion that your mother has a hand in this…Take no offence of my next words as I mean no disrespect…But you are the son of the Black Hand…And the son of Brom…The fact that Brom sired you gives you a lot of clout even among my people…Thickle as we are we do not look a gift horse in the mouth…at least I do not. Some of the clans are suspicious because of Selene and rightly so…Saphira's egg goes mising and you the son of an enemy turned ally and the founder of the Varden show up Dragon in toe…What say you to all this?"

"Great King count me as an ally…As for my mother…You yourself said she is now an ally…I only ask that you do not judge my mother on past crimes…But look to her present deeds…"

"Is it true that the Red Rider is your brother?"

"True great king…It is also true that he does not serve Galbatorix of his own free will…"

"But of his free will he killed many Varden spies and walked willing into Urubaen…My next question is when you have completed your training and if you have the power…What will you do about him?"

"If I must I will kill Murtagh but only as a last resort…I intend to all in my power to save him…"

Hrothgar grunted, "It may not be enough! Galbatorix's power grows stronger every year he sits on the throne…He is all but all powerful…Many had hoped that Saphira's egg would hatch for an Elf…I mean no slight against you or Saphira…I have labored night and day trying to placate the Elf Lords who wish you, thy Dragon, and Selene gone from us all together…"

Eragon sighs, "I nor Saphira wish to cause trouble fr anyone…We shall endeavor to use our power on behalf of Dwarves, Humans, and Elves…"

Hrothgar smiles a feet Eragon did not think he was capable of, "That is good to hear…Know that so long as the two of you stay on that path…You have me as an ally…"

Eragon bows again, "You are too kind your majesty…" He looks up at Saphira, "I have dealt many a times with your kin oh mighty Dragon…Have you anything to add?"

Saphira speaks through Eragon, "My blood burns hot to rend our enemies and all whom have brought suffering to the people of Alagaesia…"

He nods, "I see Dragons have not lost their untamed rage…" Hrothgar looks back at Eragon, "How has my nephew Orick been of service to you?"

Eragon gasps, "He has been a true representative of your people, family, and clan…"

"That appeases my heart to no end…Go now I have many more to see before I can retire…"

When they exited Orick was waiting for them, "How did it go? Were you received well?"

"Yes very well…Thank you!"

Instead of returning to the Dragonhold Eragon decides to visit the library. Many of the books are written in the Dwarven language. There are a few written in the common tongue and none written in the ancient langauge. Eragon plucks a book from the shelf when he feels an alien mind trying to enter his. He quickly throws up his defenses.

("ERAGON!") Saphira cries from the Dragonhold.

With her powerful mind united with his the invader scurries away like a mous caught in the pantry. Eragon walks toward the exit and finds the baldheaded man blocking his path, but he is not alone. A man of similar look is with him.

"I am Varro…"

"I am Lyre…"

They bow to Eragon at the same time. As they speak they sometimes speak in turns, other times they speak together, but the voice doesn't change in pitch. "We wanted to speak in private with you oh Rider and offer you a chance to join our ranks…We speak of the Du Vrang Gata…" As they spoke Eragon found their voices to be mezmorizing. If not for Saphira he would have been entranced by the soothing voices.

"I know what you speak of…"

"The Du Vrang Gata have been around for many years aiding the Varden with our magic…" Lyre says.

"We would deem it an honor to have you as a high ranking member and to aid you in your quest to become a Master Magician…"

"ERAGON!"

They all turned to find Arya and Selene standing in the door with Orick, "We need an answer Rider…" They both said in whispered voices. Arya walks up and grabs Eragon pulling him away.

"It was nice speaking with you Blue Rider!" Varro said as he walked away with Arya.

Selene stares at the twins and the twins stare right back, "Stay away from my son…" Selene says in a threateing tone.

"We were just…"

(**"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE JUST! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON I WILL NOT WARN YOU A SECOND TIME") **Selene says over powering their mental defenses and sending them to their knees. Before Selene could dive deeply into their minds and invincible wall went around the minds of both men. Selene stares at them for a few seconds before departing.

"That was close." Lyre says to Varro.

"Too…we must be cautious of the Black Hand from now on…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. The Ancient Language

Whenever Sansa wasn't searching for the spy or spies he was learning the ancient langauge from his mother under the watchful eye of Arya. There were two sides in Eragon, one wanted Arya there, but the other wish she wasn't watching. In addition to the study of the ancient language Eragon practiced sword combat with his mother. Selena stood eight feet from Eragon trying to breach his mind. They eyes are locked in intense concentration. Soon Selena starts to sweat and her eyes tremble in her war against her son. Her face twists as Eragon starts to gain the advantage…

"Enough!" Selena barks rubbing her head.

Eragon smiles looking at Arya whose face remains emotionless. ("You are getting stronger little one…") Saphira says.

("Thank you…")

Selena clears her throat, "Guard your sword…" Selena is blocking her right sword.

Eragon smiles unsheathing Unbitr_, "__Gëuloth du knífr!" _He whispers running his thumb and index finger across the blade of the sword. "I'm ready!" Eragon says twirling his sword from side to side. As usual when Eragon and Selena dueled they drew a crowd. Eragon smiles as Ajihad and Nausada are there as well.

He returns his attention to Selena determined to best his mother without the use of under handed tricks. He attacks first with a wide swing trying to goad his mother into blocking then thrusting forward, but she doesn't take the bait. Instead Selena arcs her blade for his head. Eragon parries and makes a short downward slash for her upper leg. As the duel progresses their attacks become more elaborate as they try to dominate each other.

Eventually Selena uses magic to blind Eragon and knock his sword from his hand, "What was that?" He asked angrily flexing his wrist.

"A lesson I hope you etch into your mind…Your enemies will not fight fare…"

"And neither does my mother I see…" Eragon replies rubbing his eyes. Eragon is alone in the library creating his own spells.

Selena joins him, "Are you still mad at me?"

He smiles, "I don't know!" He stops writing, "I will forgive you if you tell me what Angela said to you…"

Selena sighs, "Alright Eragon…Tomorrow if you can defeat me in an all out duel I will tell you…"

He smiles, "I accept…"

The next day after breakfast they meet in private away from prying eyes beneath the city. The place seems familiar to Eragon. Then his dream flashes in his mind…a_ thunderous roar went up and Eragon was in the middle of a great battle. A battle between Urgals and a united force of humans and short people who looked human. Eragon had only seen pictures before but he identified them as Dwarves. Then he spotted his mother Serena dressed in a black leather hooded vest wielding a sword. With every swing an Urgal fell dead, then an inhuman man with blood red hair, eyes, and pale skin stabbed Serena in the back and laughed…_

_Tears threaten to well up as Eragon realized that the dream was actually a vision. He had seen the Shade and Arya in his dreams. Both of those things had come true and now he was in the exact place where his mother had fallen to Durza. He sheathed his sword, "I am not ready for this duel…I think my time would be better spent studying the ancient language…"_

_Selena raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"_

_ "__Yes…"_

_After studying for hours Eragon with Orick's help went to find Arya's suit. He knocked and waited. Before he could knock again the door opened. Arya sets her face like stone, "Yes!" She answers with all the coldness of the bitterest winter._

_ "__May I come in?"_

_She stared at him for a few minutes before answering, "Yes please do…"_

_Eragon took a glance around and was a little disappointed. Her room was bare except for a singal picture of some type of a male Elf with red hair. "I know you said you couldn't teach me about the ancient language and spells…But…" He sighs, "Well I was wondering…Can this teacher or teachers in Ellesmera come here?"_

_Arya sighs and her face losens, "No! And the reason is because nothing by means of magic may enter Ellesmera…When the time comes we must phiysically go the city…All Elven cities are protected by the most powerful spells ever conceived by Elves…"_

_He sighs, "Is there a way to…Change someone's fate…"_

_She narrows her eyes, "What do you mean?"_

"Say you had a vision of something to come…Is there a spell to change that event…"

"You seek dangerous knowledge beyond me or my kin…Elves, Dwarves, humans, and even Riders have all tried to alter something they saw in the future and died in the attempt…There isn't a spell invented yet that can traverse time and space…"

"If our thoughts can peer into the future why can't we alter it with magic?"

"When you reach Ellesmera your teachers will be able to answer your questions…"

"And when do we leave…"

Arya sighs, "Preparations must be made…And there are the spies. When we make a move Galbatorix must not get wind of our activities…" She smiles, "Be patient Eragon…Your training will come…" After Eragon left, Arya received another knock at her door, it was Selena.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No come in…Would you like some berry wine?"

"Yes thank you…The taste has never left my mouth since the last time…" Selena sighs thinking about Brom. She takes the cup from Arya, "I came because you said that you are in my debt…"

Arya narrows her eyes, "And what would you like as payment?" She asks cautiously.

"When you leave with Eragon for Ellesmera…I would like your word that you will watch over him…Protect him from the machinations of your people…"

"I…"

"Eragon has enough problems because of who his parents are…I have seen here in the Varrden and Dwarves an underlining resentment towards him…Because of me…Ajihad has done a lot on Eragon's behalf…He even convinced Hrothgar to give Eragon a fare chance, but in Ellesmera it will be more dangerous for him…"

"Eragon has to prove himself before the races of Alagaesia before he is accepted…But take heart I shall do as you ask…"

Selena sighs in relief, "Thank you…"

"May I ask why you aren't coming with us…"

"I fear my time in this world is drawing nigh to a close…" Selena reaches into her robe, "When my end does come give Eragon this…" It was a small blue sapphire. "It holds a message from both me and Brom…"

Arya looks at the Saphira before putting it away, "Why did you name him Eragon?"

Selena smiles, "When he was born I saw hope…He gave me hope and I remembered the tales of the Eragon who raised a Dragon in secret and ended the war between your races…Brom didn't know until after I had named him…" Selena exited after that.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Shadows of the Empire

Part 1. War Comes

Despite Arya's warning Eragon had been trying to figure a way to change his mother's fate. Saphira helped only because she didn't want him to kill himself by accident. They peformed small expiriments like having a servant bring him a fresh towel everyday. Eragon used small spells to get the servant to place the towel on Saphira's dais instead of where he asked for the towel to be placed which was on the night stand.

Two days had passed since his talk with Arya, it was after midnight when a knock at the door awoke Saphira. She in turn woke Eragon and he found a tall muscular man with a ponytail at his door. "My name is Jormunder Sir…I am commander and Ajihad's right hand…He requests your presence and that of your Dragon's Saphira…"

When Eragon arrived in Ajihad's office with Jormunder and Saphira, Orick, Hrothgar, Arya, Selena, Angela, and Solembum in his human form were waiting. "Ah Eragon now we can begin…Hrothgar!"

"A few hours ago a deep dweller came running up from the lower levels…He was in the catacombs…He discovered a huge force of Urgals digging through the catacombs up through the network of tunnels towards Tronjheim…"

"What is a deep dweller?" Eragon asked.

"How many of them…" Arya asked.

"How did they get down there…" Selena asks.

"Deep Dwellers are Dwarves who have forsaken the company of others and life on the surface…They have taken to a solitary life in the lower parts of Tronjheim…As for how many…" Hrothgar looks at Ajihad.

"We sent scouts to get a count of their number we should know soon…As for how they got down there…The ancient city of Orthiad is isolated…For the past several months we have been receiving reports of Urgals migrating towards the Hadarac Desert…When they reached the desert they vanished…I sent scouts toward the area where Eragon was first ambushed…We believe that the entire Urgal nation has taken up residence in the ruins of Orthiad…"

"They must have used the old tunnels that lead from Orthiad to the catacombs beneath Tronjhem…" Hrothgar says speaking up.

"We cannot expect help from the Elves or the country of Surda…" Ajihad looks at Eragon and Saphira, "Paramount is the safety of Eragon and Saphira…Arya agrees with me that we need to make all haste and send the two of you on towards Ellesmera…If Tronjheim falls to the Urgals…Then you Eragon and Saphira will be the last hope for Alagaesia…"

Eragon looks at Saphira and nods his head, "Saphira and I wish to fight…"

Orick raises his chin when Eragon says this, "Eragon!" Ajihad says, "We cannot risk your lives…"

"I agree!" Arya says speaking up.

"So do I!" Hrothgar says, "Go and become stronger then you and thy Dragon Saphira will be able to stand against the false King and his minions…"

Eragon closed his eyes and thought on his words before he spoke them, then he shakes his head, "What kind of Rider will I be in the eyes of Dwarves, Humans, and Elves if run while others fight…"

"Eragon you have skill with the sword…" Ajihad said interrupting, "And your magic is second to none I have witnessed that with mine eyes, but you need to reach your full potential first…"

Eragon sighs, "You will have to force me to leave…You probably can, but can you force Saphira…"

When Saphira growls everyone looks at her, "We can reason with her…" Ajihad says.

("I am a Dragon…") Saphira says touching everyone's mind, ("…All my life has been about life and death…My blood burns hot…No words in this tongue or any other will sway my mind…And know this if any lay their hands on Eragon to force him to leave…They will feel my Wrath!") The whole time Saphira was speaking with her mind smoke streamed from her nostrils.

Ajihad shakes his head and looks at Selena, "You're his mother! Speak some sense into him…"

A single tear slides down Selena's face, "My son is a Rider! And the Rider has made up his mind…"

Ajihad disagrees and they move on to logistics and how to fight the enemy. They also discuss sending the women, children, sick, and elderly away towards Surda. "Your majesty!" Eragon says as Hrothgar approaches.

"It speaks well of your character Eragon that you wish to stay and fight…As such I have a gift…" Several Dwarves are carrying armor, "I had this forged for you the day after you and Spahira stood before me…"

"Thank you…" The Dwarves helped him to get dressed. When they were done Eragon notices two dozen Dwarves carrying silver plates. "What are those?"

"That is Dragon armor!"

Eragon gasps, "I didn't know Dragons wore armor…"

"Aye they did, but very rarely…Dragons are always growing so it is hard to fit them…Saphira is big enough for this…"

Saphira sniffs the pieces, ("What do you think?")

("I would very much like to put it on…")

Eragon helps the Elves to place the armor on Saphira, it takes an hour. When they are done Saphira's neck, tale, chest, her upper mouth, head, and half of her upper legs are covered in silver polished steel. There are golden Elven designs and gliphs on the edges of the armor plates. ("How do I look?") Saphira asks.

("Very intimidating!") Eragon then turns to Hrothgar, "Thank you!"

He nods, "Thanks is not necessary…"

Eragon offers to help with placing down wooden spikes or with the construction of scaffolds that hold cauldrons of heated tar. But every one tells him no, it is Trianna a Sorceress of the Du Vrang Gata who asks Eragon to help them collapse tunnels. Saphira helps by digging trenches before the mouths of the tunnels.

After all the preparations are made Eragon drops down on Saphira's right leg and dozes off to sleep. He is awakened by the line of women, children, and elderly leaving Tronjheim with a small escort. Soon he spots his mother dressed like a warrior walking towards him. He jumps up and hugs her. When he releases her Selena slips a ring onto his finger. "This ring has wards and a vast amount of energy to draw upon to fuel the spells of protection….It will keep you safe…"

"What about you?"

Selena shows him the rings on her fingers, "I am well protected…"

"Are you?"

Selena stares at him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Eragon sighs, "Angela! She prophesied your death…Didn't she?"

She starts to cry, "Eragon!"

"NO!" He yells interrupting, "I know the truth or I saw it in a dream…I saw Durza kill you…And do not try to placate me…I dreamed of Arya and Durza and both visions came true…"

"Angela…Told me that my eldest son would bring me great grief…And that my younger son would become a great hero named after a great warrior…She also told me that I would die protecting him…I have no regrets…"

Eragon shakes his head, "You won't die protecting me…Because I am going to kill Durza!"

She kisses him, "Whatever happens know that I am proud of the man you have become…"

They hug for a good hour with Saphira watching over them both. When Selena tries to release him Eragon refuses to let go. His eyes water as she walks away, ("ARYA!") Eragon shouts with his mind looking for her.

("Eragon?")

He starts to talk in the ancient language, (_"I have a request! If Durza is here…will you help me kill him…")_

_("Eragon…")_

_("Please! My mother's life depends on it…")_

There is silence, _("Wiol Ono…Eke…will help you kill your enemy…")_

Part 2. Horde of Urgals

"Would you like some company…"

Eragon looks up to find Orick standing over him, "Sure!"

He sits, "Why didn't you leave?"

Eragon smiles, "It wasn't for glory…Saphira and I are one…Where she goes I go…More than that…" Eragon takes a breath remembering Yauzac, "A firend and I were traveling through Yauzac…The people had been slaughtered by the Urgals…" He takes a shuddering breath, "…An innocent baby was impaled on a spear with a mountain of bodies around it…I owe those animals a debt!"

"When I first met you I like many of my kin thought you unworthy to be a Rider…We called you boy and worse…" Orick nods, "I have watched you for reasons I will keep to myself…but I see there is more to you than I first thought…I would consider it an honor to call you friend…"

Orick offers his hand, "And my mother?" He asks looking down then into Orick's eyes.

He smiles, "We Dwarves are slow to forgive offenses…But your mother's deeds have not fallen on def ears among the Knurlan…She is a true friend…"

Eragon interlocks arms with Orick, "Then call me friend…"

The hours drag on as they sit side by side, then Eragon sees Arya dressed in her usual garb her volumous hair is braided and pulled back into a tight bun. Her head shifts and they lock eys. She gives the slightest nod to him, a nod so small that if you really didn't pay attention it would be missed. He smiles and gives a nod of his own. Then Eragon notices his mother Selena.

"Eragon!" A deep voice says. He jumps up as Ajihad approaches, "Good Hrothgar had armor made for you…"

"Yes!

"I agreed to allow you to fight against my better judgement…All I ask is that you…" He looks over to Saphira who has one eye open and it is staring at him, "…and Saphira do not take unnecessary risks…And promise me that if the battle goes ill you will leave with Arya and do not look back…"

Eragon sighs looking at Saphira, "We both swear…" He says.

Eragon sits and falls asleep, but then a runner awakens him. They are passing out rashens to troops. The Varden and Dwarven forces are divided into three groups. Ajihad leads one, the second to which Eragon belongs to is lead by Jormunder, and the last is lead by Hrothgar. As Eragon bites into an apple he hears a horn sound from deep within the tunnel.

He throws the apple away as he already eaten the dried meat, bread, and a small piece of cheese. He glances at his mother who smiles, then at Arya. He spots Angela dressed in armor with a double blade. "How dare she!" Orick rumbles.

"What is it?" Eragon asks.

"The Witch wields the Huthvir…"

"Oh I have seen it before…She defeated a Dwarf in a game of riddles…" Eragon replies as Solembum in his human form passes by as well.

Orick grunts as the archers draw their arrows and a few young teens run up and down lighting their arrows on fire. The horn sounds again and Eragon unsheaths Unbitr, then he picks up his shield. He can feal Saphira's emotions boiling over with anticipation. A feint light appears from deep in the tuunel. Then a roar as the Urgals emerge from the tunnels. The men on the scaffolds pour the pitch from their cauldrons, then the arrows are shot. A roaring wall of fire erupts before the three armies. Eragon smiles as the Urgals, howl and roar in pain as they are burned alive.

His smile vanishes as the Urgals behind them rush through the flames unharmed. More tar is poured and arrows unleashed but they are unharmed by the fire. They do fall to arrows from the archers, they fall by the thousands. But for every one Urgal that falls three more are there to push forward. That is when Saphira leaps over the front lines of the Varden causing them to duck and smashes the front lines of the Urgals.

Eragon and the Varden stare dunmbfounded as Saphira trashes and claws at dozens of Urgals. Her tale is giant mace knocking them to their backs. Her claws rip Urgals apart three and five at a time. Then she spins around and leaps back to her place behind the Varden lines.

Eragon smiles, "CHARGE!" He yells.

Jormunder smiles as well, "You heard the Blue Rider…CHARGE!"

A thunderous roar splits the air as the Varden push forward. Eragon dashes towards the first Urgal blocking with his shield. Then he strikes with Unbitr, the blue sword cuts through the Urgal's shield and into his ribs. As he stumbles backwards Eragon severes the Urgals sword hand. Then he goes after his next apponent. He strikes the Urgal in the throat with the flat of his shield then he swings Unbitr up cutting off his face.

"Eragon look out!" Angela screams.

He spins around at the last moment just as an axe is stopped by the wards generated by his ring. The Urgal is shocked as Eragon cuts the head of the axe off, then he disembowels the Urgal and salutes Angela. That is when Eragon feels a enormous pressure in his head, someone was trying to overthrow his mind. Saphira unites her mind with Eragon's and together they snuff out the Urgal spellcaster killing him.

("Eragon!") Saphira calls.

He looks and finds three Urgals converging on Orick who is pinned to the ground by the fourth. Both Eragon and Saphira run towards him, "_JIERDA!" _Eragon screams. The neck of the Urgal on the right breaks and he hits the ground. Saphira bats the second with her claw and Eragon throws Unbitr into the head of the Urgal pinning Orick. He grabs the sword from the Urgal and kills the last.

"Thank you Brightscales…Thank you Eragon!"

They interlock arms and rush forward into battle. Eragon withdraws to catch his breath as his body reminds him that he is human. Saphira joins him and she reenergizes him with her vast strength. Then Eragon notices his mother wielding two swords with reckless abandon. With every swing an Urgal or Kull falls dead. Then he notices Angela with her Huthvir as she can both attack and block multiple apponents from weird angles.

("Eragon!") It was one of the Twins inside his head. It took all of Eragon's might not to push Varro out, ("Hrothgar's forces are in trouble they need a Rider…")

("They shall have one!")

Eragon climbs up onto Saphira and they take off. From the air Eragon can see the progression of the battle. Ajihad's forces were holding, but as with all three groups no matter how many Urgals died four more were fresh to the battlefield. Jormunder's group was slowly being pushed back with the Saphira's departure. Then finally Hrothgar's group was suffering the most losses as the Urgals had gotten passed the trenches and stockade. They were using the dead of their own troops as a bridge. The worse part was that there were Urgals setting up catapults near the entrance of the tunnel.

Saphira roars and dives on the catapults that are close to being finished. As she dives Eragon erects wards that draw strength from her. The arrows fired below stop and fall to the ground or change direction. Saphira sweeps low and smashes the first catapult, then the second and a third. Then she pulls up.

("I have an idea!") Eragon shouts with his mind, ("Find Arya!")

Arya has fought her way to the front lines inspiring the Varden to push forward. She throws her **_Saighet, _**an Elven weapon with three curving blades. The deadly weapon flies through the air slashing the necks of Kull and Urgals. One is decapitated before it returns to her open hand. Before she can throw it again Saphira lands a group of Urgals getting ready to charge.

"I have a plan come with me…" She jumps up onto Saphira behind Eragon and grabs his waist. He smiles at her touch, but quickly brushes off the thought. They land among Hrothgar's forces. Then They string their bows and knock an arrow. As they were flying Eragon explained his plan. They unite their minds, **_"BRISINGER!"_** They shout at the same time. As before Eragon's arrow glows blue, but Arya's glows green. They fire at the same time hitting a Kull in the head and chest. There is a loud explosion almost as big as the one Eragon did in Yauzac. The blast is a mixed color of blue and green that incinerates every Urgal it touches, but leaves the Dwarves and Varden troops unharmed.

"FORWARD!" Hrothgar screams.

Eragon, Arya and Saphira join them, but are soon separated. That is when Eragon is confronted by an Urgal with gold covered horns and is armed with a bronze Rider's sword. After nine moves Eragon yelps as he receives a cut on his upper arm.

Confused he looks at his ring, which has a lot of energy still inside. "Wards are usless boy against a Rider's blade…Behold Rauk the blade of death…"

Eragon charges again determined to kill the Urgal for his audacity to wield a Rider's sword. As they fight Arya spots the golden horned Urgal from a distance. "YOU!" She leaps over the Kull charging her, Arya leaps onto his shoulder and swings her blade trough his skull as she leaps onto the head of another Kull. She runs above the battle from head to head of Urgals and humans. She flips over Eragon and kicks the Urgal in the face.

"HE IS MINE!" Arya says in a rage.

Eragon flinches when he sees her face in a snarl he salutes and attackes another Kull saving a man's life. "Do I know you Elf…"

"You and the accursed Durza attacked me in the forest…You killed Faolin! You will die for that Urgal!"

Arya attacked with all her might and determination as she could still feal Faolin's death in her mind. After sixty moves that were so fast only an Elf or Urgal would be able to keep watch of their blades, Arya's sword was knocked from hand. The golden horned Urgal swings for her midsection determined to cut her in half, but Arya jumps up and onto his head grabbing his horns. She twists as the Urgal goes beserk trying to throw her off. Arya ignores a Kull walking up to her to kill her, but a dark skinned archer shoots the Kull in the head.

Arya twists with all her might until the Urgal lowers his head and tries to smash into a stone pillar. The pillar cracks as Arya leaps off rolling to the ground. She scoops up her sword and throws it at the Urgal. It spins through the air and with a thud strikes him in the chest.

"For you Faolin!" She whispers.

("Eragon Ajihad needs you to go below…Urgals have broken off from the main group and are digging through a tunnel towards Tonjheim…If they succeed they can take the city from inside…")

Eragon fights his way towards Saphira and is joined by Arya when he relayes what Trianna told him. As they are climbing up onto Saphira a Kull bashes her in the chest denting her armor. She roars as she takes off.

Eragon points his hand at the Kull, _"DACAUTH!" _He screams in anger over powering the wards around the Kull.

("I can barely breath!") Saphira says.

They climb up to the Dragon hold, "Stay with her please!" Eragon says to Arya as they struggle to remove the armor.

"No! Wait for me Eragon!"

"I will be fine! Trianna and my mother will meet me there…"

"But how will you get down?"

Eragon looks at the troth Angela road, "Well I always wanted to try that…"

Arya sneers, "That was made for Dwarves and they barely use it…"

"I will be fine…"

Eragon takes a blanket and lays down on his stomach then he slides down the thin troth all the way to lower levels. When he needs to he uses magic slow his descent. "YEAH!" He shouts reaching the bottom. When Eragon stands up he reaches out for Trianna, bjut she is not there.

"Hello my young Rider!" Eragon sneers as Durza appears from a side tunnel. "We meet again..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Shadeslayer

Selena is in the heat of battle when she realizes Eragon is gone. She reaches out with her mind and feels Eragon deep beneath Tronjheim and he is not alone. ("ERAGON!") She shouts with her mind, but he closes off his mind to her.

"Durza! I have been looking for you!" Eragon says drawing Unbitr.

Durza laughs, "Then you are a bigger fool than all the Riders of old…"

("Eragon run!") Saphira says to his mind, but he ignores her.

"Still underestimating me…"

Durza draws his sword, "I will admit you caught me off guard…Take my word when I say it won't happen again…"

"I didn't know how to kill you then…Now I do…"

They circle each other and with each circuit they get closer to one another, "You think a few lessons from your mother makes you ready to face a Shade?"

"Why don't we find out!"

Once again Eragon shocks Durza by attacking not only with his sword, but his mind as well. His attacks are meant to kill both mentally and physically. Then Durza recovers and pushes Eragon out of his mind at the same time his sword is pushed to the side as he tried to take Eragon's sword arm. Eragon switches to his left arm to throw the Shade off, it works and he slashes Durza across his chest. Durza is unharmed but his armor has a huge gash in it.

Durza switches tactics to search for the source of Eragon's wards. When he finds it he starts to whisper a quick spell. The ring on Eragon's finger shatters into small pieces releasing the energy stored within. Eragon grabs the energy with his mind and recites his own spell. The energy from the ring gathers together into a ball and it is hurled at Durza. Durza's armor is ripped apart, his lip is cut, both his ears drums burst, as he hits his back. He goes into a backwards roll and comes up on his feet.

Eragon smiles and rushes forward, but he slides to a stop as Durza's armor repairs and the wounds he received magically heals. "See boy! You are outclassed and no match for me…For over 200 years have I been studying magic…No one can compete with me save the King!"

Durza leaps at Eragon and attacks with brutal force holding back nothing. The only thing Eragon can do is stay on the defensive and look for an opening where he can stab Durza through the heart. His mental defenses start to falter as well. His initial anger at trying to keep the future where his mother dies from coming true is dwindling fast. Eragon can feel his mother desperately making her way towards him even though he closed his mind off to her.

("SAPHIRA!") He shouts with his mind.

("We are coming! Arya is healing my wounds as fast as she can…")

Durza thrusts forward and wrenches Eragon sword from his hand. That is when Eragon leaps at Durza. They wrestle across the ground, but the Shade is too strong. He grabs Eragon by the throat. He tries to move Durza's hand, but he is too strong. Then with the last of his strength Eragon jabs his fingers into Durza's eyes. He roars in pain and throws Eragon off the top of him. Eragon sails through the air for seven feet and hits the ground back first. He sits up coughing, trying desperately to get air into his body.

He points his hand at Unbitr, _"Risa oln Unbitr…" _The sword leaps off the ground, but before it can reach his hand Durza bashes Eragon's wrist breaking it. Eragon howls in pain as Durza spins around him and slashes across his back. Eragon can feel the sword cutting through his armor and laying open his back. He falls to his knees as images of his vison rush forward. He can also feel his mother as Durza whispers something into his ear.

"The King will be pleased…Now where is your Dragon Saphira?"

It happened so fast that Durza didn't realize before it actually happened, "Get away from my son!" Selena ran at a speed Eragon didn't think a human could produce. She leaps with her feet sticking out and drop kicks Durza. He tumbles across the ground five times and stops on one knee. Selena had been following the whole time.

"WITCH! I will kill you!"

"Mother no!" Eragon says falling to his stomach and desperately crawls to his sword.

Selena fights like mother bear protecting her cub. She slashes Durza on the cheek and catches him on the neck. He knocks her left sword from her hand, then they lock up. Selena pulls him down and raises her feet. Durza lands on his feet and spins into Selena bashing her in the head with the pummel of his sword. Then he slashes her across the back and plunges his sword into her.

"NO!" Eragon screams watching as his mother arches her body forward. As he pulls the blade from her back Selena falls to her knees and then her stomach.

"Now my young Rider…"

Durza is cut off as a great boom fills the air. He looks up to find the Star Sapphire shattering Eragon's blue Dragon Saphira diving towards them through the debris. Arya is on Saphira with her hand poited out. Eragon smiles not looking up as he can feel through Saphira what's happening. He smiles as he can feel the fire erupting through her body and exiting through her mouth. A fresh wave of strength flows through Eragon and he whispers, _"Risa oln Unbitr…" _

Once again the blade leaps off the ground as Eragon leaps off his knees. Durza looks down just as Eragon reaches him wrapping his hand around Unbitr's pummel. He plunges his sword into chest, **_"BRISINGER!"_** A blue flame leaps across the blade which is planted in Durza's chest. A thin line of blood falls down the right side of his mouth. His skin becomes transparent and Eragon can see four swirling lights in black smoke writhing inside. His skin cracked and shattered freeing the spirits. The lights swirl around Eragon passing in and out of his body. He laughs as Saphira lands, then the spirits fly off in different directions.

"Eragon!" Arya screams jumping off Saphira. She gasps at his back and Saphira whimpers.

Eragon crawls on his knees towards his mother and turns her on her back. "M…y…son! Y…yo…y...you di…d…it!"

"Stay with me mother…"

Selena's mouth has blood and her face is dirty from lying face down in the dirt. "I…am…proud of you…Hel…p…your…bro…th…er!"

She closes her eyes, "NO! I won't let you die! _"WAISE HEILL!"_

"Eragon!" Arya says trying to pull him away, but he snatches his arm away.

"I can save her!" Arya looks at Saphira who just stares.

Then Selena coughs and her eyes pop open, "Let me go!" She says looking up.

"Never!"

Selena shakes her head, "Yo…u…can…" She spits up blood, "…pour…all the…ener…gy…int…o…me you want…It won't help…"

("Saphira help me!") But she does nothing. ("SAPHIRA!") Eragon looks at Arya, "Help me…You know more about healing than anyone here in the Varden…Help her!"

Tears fall down Arya's cheeks, "Her wounds are too extensive…I can't…"

Selena closes her eyes again, "No…NO! **_WAISE HEILL…" _**Eragon tries to heal Selena, but he cannot and passes out from all the energy he poured into her.

_Eragon walks up to his house, the fields have been harvested, the barn is fixed and he hears voices inside. When he enters his house Bronn, Serena, Murtagh, and Roran are there. __**"Where have you been Eragon?"**_

****_He smiles, __**"Is this real?"**_

_**"**__**Of course it is…"**_

******_("ERAGON!")_**

****_He looks toward the front door then back at his family but they are gone. The kitchen has spider webs all over and there is dust and leaves in the kitchen as if no one has lived in the house for ages. __**("ERAGON!")**_

****_When Eragon goes outside he finds himself in the desert, __**"There you are Cairsab…" **__A man says._

_**"**__**Cairsab? My name is…My name is…"**_

**_ "_****_Stop playing games Cairsab! We have work to do…"_**

****_Then they are surrounded by dozens of people who banish Cairsab and his father from the village because Cairsab's father is accused of being an oath-breaker. Then three years later Cairsab's father is killed by bandits. Cairsab barely escapes, wondering the desert until he meets Haeg._

_**"**__**Teach me!" Cairsab demands.**_

**_ "_****_Why?"_**

**_ "_****_Because I want revenge…Teach me and I will swear myself to your service…"_**

****_Haeg agrees and tutors Cairsab in the art of summoning spirits. Cairsab grows stronger everyday, then trajedy hits. Haeg is enjured during an exercise. Finally the day comes when Cairsab has his revenge against the bandits who killed his father. He also travels to the village and exposes the real men who framed his father. He curses the village and leaves with Haeg. Then he meets a woman, Angela by name. Cairsab wants a fight, but Haeg fears the woman._

_**"**__**We could have beaten her together…"**_

**_ "_****_No Cairsab…She would have killed us both…"_**

****_Three years later an old enemy of Haeg's appears. The two men had been bitter rivals and apprenticed to the same Master. But Haeg betrayed both men. Cairsab wishes to help, but Haeg refuses his help. The man has become more powerful and kills Haeg. Cairsab watches as his master dies and fights the man. Cairsab in anger summons three more spirits, he looses control and they turn on him…_

_DURZA is born and DURZA kills the man, __**"I am Durza…Let all be ware…" **__Durza is sixteen ears old he looks at his hands…The right hand has a strange mark on it…_

_**"**__**My name is not Durza…It is…" **__Durza looks up at the sky, it is red and black with lightening flashing across the sky. Then a light breaks the clouds and as it grows the sky clears up._

_**"**__**Your name is Eragon!" **__A voice says, __**"And you have rid the land of great evil…"**_

****_The doubt was washed away and Eragon remembered his life and all his adventures since finding Saphira's egg. __**"I am Eragon! The Blue rider…Who are you?"**_

**_ "_****_I am known by many names…_****_Osthato Chetowä, The Mourning Sage, and Togira Ikonoka, The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole…I have watched you Eragon Shadeslayer from the moment you entered the Beor Mountains…"_**

**_ "_****_How do I know you are not Galbatorix?"_**

****There was a feint growl, **_(_**_"_I am Osthato Chetowä, The Mourning Sage, and Togira Ikonoka, The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole…" ) _He repeated in the ancient language._

_**"**__**Forgive me I mean no offense…"**_

**_ "_****_Trust Arya and go with her I will see you when you reach Ellesmera…Go now Eragon and may the stars watch over you…"_**

**_"_****_Wait don't leave me…"_**

When Eragon awoke he awoke to Arya sleeping by his bed. He looks at Saphira who is sleeping as well. Saphira's eye pops open, then Arya awakes and smiles, "My mother? Where is her body?"

Arya sighs, "The Dwarves have repaired her body for a burial ritual…I placed spells on it to preserve her until you awoke…"

He starts to cry, "I should have been able to save her…"

Arya kisses his forehead, "She died saving your life…It may not be of comfort to you…But all parents who love their children will do anything for them…Even die!" Arya stands up and leaves the room.

Eragon watches until she is gone, then he turns his eys toward Saphira, ("I am sorry…") Saphira says. ("No magic in the world could have saved her…")

("I am not angry with you…I just wish I was more powerful…Stronger! We need to go to Ellesmera…with all speed…")

("I agree!")

That is when Arya returns with Ajihad, Angela, Orick, and Solembum, "Thank Ishzanpaur you are alive…" Ajihad says.

"Hello Shadeslayer…" Orick says.

"That is what everyone is calling you…" Ajihad says.

"How went the battle?"

"We have won!" Orick yells.

Ajihad smiles, "When you killed Durza, the Urgals awoke from whatever spell they were under…They started fighting each other…This allowed us to drive them off…Scouts are searching the tunnels for any remnants…Jormunder and Hrothgar are leading a force to Orthiad to finish them off…But the battle is won…"

Eragon tries to sit up, but Angela shoves him back down, "You are not healed yet…"

"I need to tend to my mother…"

"Rest Eragon!" Ajihad says, "Your mother's body is being tended too…When you are strong enough she will be given a heros honor…"

Eragon had to stay in bed for the next three days. Then he stands on a raised platform before the Varden and the Dwarves. When Eragon and Spahira appear a thunderous cheer erupts, "SHADESLAYER! SHADESLAYER! SHADESLAYER!" They cheer even louder when Eragon raises Unbitr over his head.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Tomb of Diamond

Eragon was in his room getting ready for his mother's funeral. Three days had passed since the battle of Tronjheim. Shadeslayer is what they were calling Eragon and the hero of Farthen Dur. At the moment he did not feel like a hero. He reached for his sword when his back erupted into mind numbing pain. The wound on his back could not be healed by Angela or Arya. It now glowed and drove him to the floor where he remained until it passed. Just before he passed out Arya, Angela, Ajihad, and Solembum ran to his aid.

"What did Durza do to me?" He asked sitting up.

Arya sat down next to him, "I know not…I am not the wisest Elf…But there are others…When we reach Ellesmera they will divine a cure…"

"We can postpone Eragon…" Ajihad said in concern.

"No! I will bury my mother today…Even if I suffer a thousand episodes in the next two minutes…"

They all exchanged glances, no one wanted the people to see the hero of Farthen Dur bent down in pain. Thankfully Eragon didn't have another episode that day. Many Dwarven nobles were there out of respect for Eragon Shadeslayer. The Varden High Council of Elders were there as well. An honor guard of eight Varden soldiers carried Selena on a shield. She was dressed in a white and red gown. Her hair was in curls spread out over the pillar. A diadem of flowers adorns her head.

Hrothgar had a special tomb made just for Selena off to the side away from the Dwarven tombs. Horns were sounded and bells rang as they marched through Tronjheim. They paused by the Star Sapphire and a Dwarven woman sung a song in her language to honor Selena and the Star Sapphire. When Selena was lowered into the tomb Eragon came forward and placed a single rose he made with magic. The petals glowed like diamonds.

"I miss you so much!"

When Eragon moved away Saphira remains staring at Selena, then she touches the slab that is to be placed over Selena. Eragon smiles and the people gathered gasp in shock as Selena's tomb is now made of diamond.

The Sorceress Trianna is under the guard of ten Dwarven spellcasters and ten human mages. She is under arrest for treason. The doors open and in walk Eragon with his sword drawn. Trianna stands up and falls to her knees, "I swear Shadeslayer…That I am innocent!" Her legs and hands are shackled and she has an amulet around hert neck.

Eragon stares at her, "I know you are innocent…Someone was controlling you…"

She wipes her eyes, "How do you know?"

"I have been in your mind since I walked through the door…Its something I learned from my mother…You have good defenses, but I used your own fear to enter your mind…Someone and I do not know who yet made you send me that message…When I find this person they will suffer a thousand times over…"

With Ajihad's permission Eragon had the word spread that he beheaded Trianna for her treason. Then Arya took the dead body of Soldier who had no family to speak of and transmuted his body into that of Trianna's then they publically burned the body.

"The Twins are the traitiors!" Eragon said with Arya at his side.

Ajihad slowly stands up, "Find them!" They search all of Farthen Dur and find nothing.

Eragon and his friends will return in Inheritance Book 2 Eldest

Thank you reading please review


End file.
